HellaPrompts
by where'smynaya
Summary: A collection of Brittana prompts submitted to me on Tumblr now in one place for your viewing (reading) pleasure!
1. Bank Robbers

**"Brittany and Santana are infamous bank robbers that end up trying to rob the same bank. They met years ago when Brittany out smarted Santana and took all her money?"**

They didn't really rob the bank at the same time like you asked, but hopefully this is okay?

When it came to robbing banks, Santana Lopez owned that shit. She made clean break in's and swift getaways and looked flawless doing it. Criminals envied her and cops could never catch her.

Santana Lopez was unstoppable!

"Keep the car running, Trouts." Santana smirked as she hid her deep brown eyes behind a pair of aviators then checked her make up in the sun visor mirror. She looked smokin' hot in a security guard outfit, "This one won't take long at all."

"Hey, look at that car right there." Sam, Trouts, pointed to a dark blue Lancer parked about six cars down the street, "I feel like I've seen that car before."

Santana squinted in the direction, "Doubt it."

"No really, check out that sticker next to the license plate," Sam added, "A unicorn, where have we seen that before?"

"I don't know?They're probably either super weird or really gay," Santana shrugged, Sam still looking wary, "Maybe both. But I don't have time for that; we've got a bank to rob. The camera delay is only running for so long, we've got like twelve minutes before it cuts. Ready, Little Lamb?"

Quinn rolled her eyes from her spot at the back seat and smoothed out the wrinkles in her uniform shirt, "When are you going to drop the little?"

"As soon as you become the mastermind of all the heists." Santana teased as she reached for the door, "Come on, lunch is almost over."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Quinn followed, her hazel eyes too covered by huge lenses.

Santana made her way to the entrance with Quinn following a few steps behind, but just as she reached for the handle, someone from the other side pushed the door open. Santana stepped to the side, not wanting to be smacked in the face by a brass framed door, and watched as a tall blonde walked out. She wore tight blue jeans and a simple grey v neck that just barely covered her stomach and combat boots were laced on her feet.

"Oh excuse me, gorgeous." She smirked, her arm coming up to hold the door open so that Santana could pass through the space she was making. There were black Ray Bans shielding her eyes, but there was a hint of familiarity in the sound of her voice. There wasn't any time to figure out where she had heard that it from, but she definitely recognized it from somewhere. The blonde was still looking at her with this devilish grin and if she didn't look so sexy doing it, Santana probably would've bitched at her for staring or something.

But she moved quickly though she could feel the blush rise to her cheeks as she squeezed by, the side of her arm ever so slightly brushing past the blonde's breasts.

"Jesus, can we get a move on here?!" Quinn snapped from behind them, waiting for Santana to get out of the way.

"There's more than one door, blondie!" Santana bit right back earning a delicate chuckle from the taller, hotter, blonde.

"See you around, gorgeous." She winked and let go of the door before she began her walk off. Santana's eyes stayed glued to a pair of never-ending legs and an ass she swore she would never forget. Matter of fact, that ass and those legs also looked way too familiar. She had definitely met that girl before.

"Typical, just typical." Quinn chastised, knocking into Santana's shoulder and rattling her from her daze.

"What?" Santana laughed.

"You know what, get to work."

"Right," Santana huffed and they set to work on finding the safe. They were to be in an out in no time, but as Santana typed in the code and pulled open the heavy steel door she was surprised to see nothing but dust.

"Where the fuck is the money?" She snapped as she stepped into the empty room, "This has to be a mistake."

"Check this out," Quinn said and handed Santana a piece of paper.

For a good time call. – BSP

Realization came crashing down on Santana as she read the line over and over again. She crumpled the paper in her fist and stomped her feet like a child, "I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked but Santana just shook her head.

"Mission aborted."

Once in the car and back on the road, Santana dug out her phone and began scrolling through her contacts while Quinn filled Sam in on why they came out empty handed.

"Hello gorgeous." The voice answered cheerily. Santana resisted the urge to swoon at the greeting: this was business.

"You have something that belongs to me and I want it back." Santana answered sternly leaving no room for argument. The answerer just giggled cutely in response.

"I don't think hundreds of innocent people's moneybelonged to you but nice try."

"Brittany, give me back the money or else."

"If I would've known finishing off your job would get you to finally call me back I probably would've been doing this a long time ago," She teased, her voice sounding playfully seductive. She didn't even need a visual; Santana could get all hot and bothered just by the sound of her voice, "You never called me back, Santana. Didn't I make you feel good? You made me feel so good, so good."

"Yeah, well.." Santana coughed, trying to mask her arousal from her friends but Sam was already looking at her weird and Quinn's ear was practically pressed against the other side of the phone. Santana swatted her away and refocused, "I don't actively return phone calls of hot girls that run out on me with all my money."

"Sorry, that's just how I show my affection for women that give really good orgasms."

"Did she just say orgasms?" Quinn whispered.

"Orgasms?" Sam asked wide eyed, "Where?"

Santana ignored their remarks and snapped her fingers at Sam to keep his eyes on the road while she swatted at Quinn once again.

"And this time? You just steal my money because you wanted to be affectionate today?"

"Baby, you know I don't need an excuse to be affectionate..especially with you."

Santana rolled her eyes at pet name that she remembered very clearly being breathed against her lips while her hand worked furiously between milky thighs a long time ago, "Give back the money, Brittany."

"Beg for it."

"Brittany.."

"Come on, Gorgeous, please?"

"Britt, you don't beg someone to beg. That defeats the whole purpose!"

"Does it?"

"Give me my money; I'm not playing around anymore. We worked really hard on that job, the technical work was a pain in my ass and you don't even know what I had to do to get those itchy uniforms!"

"Awh, poor baby. I broke through those encryptions in like ten seconds and I didn't even need a uniform. Piece of cake!"

"Well, not all of us are evil geniuses." Santana pouted. She wanted to rip her hair out because Brittany was the queen of being difficult. Their banter was flirty and fun and Brittany was so sexy, but she was still very very difficult. Just as Sam pulled off the road and parked, Santana snapped, "You know what? Fuck it, I'm coming for you!"

Sam and Quinn exchanged looks of confusion; they didn't know where Brittany was or where she hung around that's what made Brittany a great criminal.

"Ooh, my favorite! Am I making you come right now?"

"Trace the call Quinn," Santana said over her shoulder, not even playing into Brittany's games anymore. Quinn quickly pulled out her laptop.

"Don't bother, I'm untraceable. You can't find me."

"Fuck." Santana breathed out as she looked down at her phone then to Quinn, "Untraceable?"

"Nothing's coming up." Quinn replied.

"But I can find you."

Just then knuckles tapped at the passenger side's window, causing Santana to flinch away. In the window was Brittany's smug face as she slid the black Ray Bans over her hair and revealed beautiful blues. She motioned for Santana to roll down the window, their phone call long forgotten.

"Hello gorgeous." She smirked as eyes danced around the cabin, "Hello accomplices."

"Brittany, where's my money?" Santana said sternly, voice low and gravely.

Brittany's smirk deepened, "With you."

"What?" Santana frowned and looked around at her friends before turning back to Brittany, "What?"

"What?" She laughed then nodded to Sam, "Pop the trunk, Trouty. Come on out, gorgeous."

Sam did as Brittany said while Santana quickly scrambled out of the car. Her eyes remained on Brittany as she lifted the trunk, the rise of her arm causing the hem of her shirt to show off tight abs that Santana's tongue distinctly ran over quite a few times. Brittany saw the sudden cloudiness in the brunette's eyes and motioned her over with the crook of her finger. Santana swallowed thickly at the sight before looking down into the trunk and sure enough-

"How the fuck?" Santana gasped and looked up at Brittany to find her laughing. "Sam! Get over here!"

"Ye- what the? How did that get there?"

"YOU TELL ME!"

"I-I don't know, I was being the look out!"

"Get back in the car; I can't even look at you right now!" Santana snapped while Brittany just crossed her arms and smiled, "What? Is this funny? Stealing people's money is funny to you?"

"It isn't stealing if you had it the whole time. I actually think you owe me an apology for accusing me of doing that to you a second time. "She said as she began to fake a pout, "My feelings are hurt."

"OH, are they?" Santana laughed as she rolled her eyes then reached up and tugged at Brittany's shirt so they were closer together. She leaned on her toes and pressed her lips to Brittany's, loving the feel of her smile slowly fighting off that pout, before she broke the quickly deepening kiss, "They better now?"

"Mm, nope." Brittany hummed, "But you can fix that, all you have to do is send them off and come with me."

Santana just laughed and shook her head as Brittany pointed to her dark blue Lancer parked just a little ways behind them, "You gonna run out on me with all my money again?"

"Not this time." She winked then linked their pinkies, "Promise."


	2. Bad Dates

**"Brittana meet because they (either Brittany or Santana) got stood up on a date and the other felt bad."**

Santana checked her phone for the tenth time in the last five minutes; blank screen. She was really beginning to feel the anxiety as she re-crossed her legs, the backs of her exposed thighs sticking to the wooden chair from being in one spot for so long. Condensation was starting to collect around her glass of water and she had flipped through the menu so many times she pretty much had it memorized.

The last date Santana's best friend, Sugar, set her up on she left with a second degree burn and a soaked skirt. She learned that you probably shouldn't suggest going to a hibachi with a pyromaniac. Oh, and that soaked skirt thing wasn't even the wanky kind of skirt soaking that she was hoping for either. It was actually root beer, like all over her, and if there is one carbonated beverage Santana hates most in the world is freaking root beer.

So it was safe to say that Sugar was unsuccessful that time in finding Santana's soul mate. Santana vowed never again, she didn't need to find her soul mate, her soul mate would find her, but Sugar was adamant this time. She wanted to redeem herself and for some reason she believes she's a great matchmaker. The person Sugar described sounded perfect to Santana: smart, funny, and beautiful and because really didn't have anything better to do and, if Sugar promised that this would be the last date she'd try to set Santana up on, she'd go.

So Sugar went to work; a date and time set, and a restaurant, without a fire source, was picked. But as Santana tapped at the screen of her phone, number eleven, she was beginning to feel like she had wasted her time yet again.

"Would you like a refill, ma'am?" The wary-eyed waiter asked. Unbeknownst to Santana, he had kept a close eye on the table wondering how long this lady was going to hold off ordering when whomever she was waiting for obviously stood her up.

"Uh, no that's okay." Santana waved off with a weak smile.

The waiter wanted to roll his eyes, "Did you want to wait a few more minutes before ordering?"

Santana stared down at her menu briefly before looking up at the tired-faced boy and nodded.

"Alright, if you need anything just holler." He sighed and walked off to tend to his other, more lively, tables.

Santana had checked her phone again; she had been sitting for twenty minutes! She was beginning to go crazy: she rechecked the time and date and place with Sugar and made sure that the reservation was under her name just in case she was the one that had it all wrong, but no. Everything was just as planned minus one other, very important, person. Seriously, is it even still called a date when it's only her?

She was slowly getting frustrated; honestly she reached that point ten minutes ago but she was trying to do this whole be nice thing and it was already working wonders for her. She gritted her teeth at the fact that she had actually been sitting there for so long that she finally snapped.

Santana Lopez doesn't wait for no hoe, even if they're smart and funny and-

"Excuse me?"

Santana blinked away her rage as she glanced up and registered a tall blonde with a sparkling smile looking down at her. She wore a long, black pencil skirt with a blue blouse tucked in around her waist, pearls were around her neck and her hair fell over her shoulder softly. Suddenly all that frustration vanished as Santana took in the sight, Sugar was totally right about the beautiful part because woah.

"Hi." Santana breathed out, her eyes still adjusting to the blonde's beauty.

"Hey." She replied in Santana's same airy tone before she shifted nervously, "I noticed that you have been sitting here for awhile and I was wondering if I could join you?"

Confusion struck as Santana listened carefully, was she not who Santana had been waiting for?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana rambled, blinking furiously. Maybe this woman's looks were messing with her hearing.

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip a little before speaking, "Maybe we can keep each other company? I was supposed to be meeting someone tonight but it looks like a no show, they didn't even make a reservation. I've noticed you've been sitting alone as well and judging by how many times you keep checking your phone you've got a no show too; though I don't really get why anyone would want to skip out on date with someone so pretty."

Santana found herself blushing a little at the blonde's words, the back of her neck heating and the palms of her hands burning against her thighs. She wanted to say something super charming like the girl just did, maybe see those freckled cheeks tint a shade of pink too, but she didn't trust herself. So she just smiled bashfully and offered the empty seat to the blonde, "I'm sure the waiter will be relieved to finally take my order."

"Definitely!" The blonde giggled, "I was worried he was going to give up my table every time I ran off to the bathroom."

Santana smiled at the girl's easygoingness and quickly found herself enjoying her company already. It also didn't hurt that she was beyond gorgeous. I mean, seriously, she had to be sculpted by gods.

"I'm Brittany, by the way." The blonde, Brittany, said after they had placed their orders.

"Santana."

"That's a pretty name," Brittany complimented, "I'll spare you the line about how it fits for such a pretty girl, I'm sure you hear that a lot."

"Not from anyone worth hearing it from though," Santana teased easily, "You probably would've gotten away with it."

"Well in that case.." She winked and Santana instantly swooned.

Despite the rocky beginning, Santana ended up having a wonderful time at dinner. Her and Brittany chatted freely, getting to know each other better considering the circumstances. It turned out that she too was set up by a friend constantly wanting to find soul mates and true love. Santana and Brittany laughed and laughed at how horrible both of their friends were at matchmaking.

"You know, I'm kind of glad I got stood up." Santana sighed happily.

Brittany hummed from the rim of her wine glass then set it on the table, "Me too. Not that I'm happy you had to look so sad for like twenty minutes, but that I got to have dinner with such a great person."

"Yeah," Santana laughed, "Well, I'm glad you got stood up too then."

"Let's make a toast." Brittany cheered, reaching for her glass again and holding it to Santana's, "To Samantha Lopez, the date never to be."

Santana's smile faltered as she heard her last name, but shrugged anyway. Lopez was a pretty popular last name.

"And to Miss Sugar Motta," Santana added just as cheerfully, "For being the worst matchmaker ever."

Santana went to clink her glass with Brittany's only to find that the blonde's glass was back on the table.

Brittany stared at her with brows scrunched and her nose wrinkled cutely, "You know Sugar Motta?"

"Yes?" Santana answered hesitantly, "Why?"

"She set me up on the date tonight." Brittany replied blankly. Santana was shocked, completely baffled. They started at each other silently trying to piece everything together when the blonde finally smiled, "I guess Santana does sound a lot like Samantha..maybe that's why they said there wasn't a reservation made?"


	3. Surgery

**"Could you write something about that prompt you just posted? the one with the surgery?"**

As Brittany and little Charlie peeked into the window that harbored a drug induced Santana, Brittany reminded their daughter that she needed to be super careful with mami because she was still recovering and might be a little sore.

"Got it!" Charlie grinned and raised two thumbs up. Brittany just smiled at the spitting image of Santana, before quietly poking her head in the room to see if Santana was awake yet. Brittany saw the slight twitch of her arm and took that as welcome enough.

"Come on, pumpkin." Brittany whispered and made a space for Charlie to walk by. As the two neared the bed, Charlie's early excitement disappeared and she soon shied away from her mami's side.

"Why's she got that stuff in her mouth, momma?" Charlie asked, blue eyes filled with wonder.

"To help cushion her teeth," Brittany answered as she took a seat on the chair off to the side of Santana's bed. At the closeness, Santana turned her head, eyes blinking lazily. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Awesome." She replied, "You my doctor?"

"No, silly." Brittany chuckled.

"Right, you're my super hot nurse."

"San, Charlie is right here."

Santana just smirked, but it looked more cute rather than sexy with all the gauze puffing her cheeks out.

"The doctor said you can spit those out now, I think the bleeding's stopped." Brittany suggested. Charlie scampered off to hand her mom a box of tissues, "Thank you, honey."

When Santana's eyes caught sight of the little one, her jaw dropped and gauze fell freely from her mouth. Brittany just barely managed to catch them all in the napkin.

"You look like me." Santana breathed out, eyes focused on Charlie who looked more confused as ever. Santana then turned to Brittany for answers, "She looks like me. Is she me? Am I her?"

"Okay, I see someone is still enjoying those extra strong pain killers," Brittany chuckled as she wiped away some drool from her wife's chin.

"What's wrong with her, mommy?" Charlie whispered through a pout.

"She's just a little loopy right now, honey." Brittany said as she comforted her with a kiss to her forehead, "You know how mami gets when we have to wake her up from naps.."

"Oh yeah," Charlie giggled then quickly lost interest and went to look at the paintings on the walls.

Brittany turned back to Santana, who was still trying to figure everything out, and smiled.

"Have I been cloned? Did you do this, super hot nurse?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Baby, you haven't been cloned." Brittany said calmly, attempting not to laugh at Santana's sigh of relief, "I'm not your nurse either, well one time in college, but I'm mostly your wife Brittany, remember?"

"No.." Santana breathed out, wide-eyed, "Really?"

"Definitely," Brittany assured her, tapping at Santana's ring finger and showing off her wedding band that matched.

"But you're beautiful!"

"And so are you," Brittany blushed then nodded to Charlie, "Which is why we make really cute babies."

"Babies?! We made her?"

"Mhmm," Brittany hummed, she was really loving the pure amazement written all over Santana's face at every new bit of information.

"But..but I don't have a dick." Santana frowned then stiffened, "Or do I?"

"Not that I know of," Brittany replied, "And I would totally know."

"Oh my God, she's so..she's-" Santana's eyes began to water from being so overwhelmed.

"Yeah, you had that same reaction when you met her the first time too." Brittany sighed happily and scooted her way onto Santana's bed, curling her arm around her wife and hugging her to her chest.

"She's so precious and you? You're like the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Santana rambled, "I'm the luckiest person EVER!"

Charlie's head perked up at the sound of Santana's sobbing so she quickly came to her bedside, "Mami? Don't cry, you're supposed to be all better now."

"She calls me mami, Britt, that's Spanish for mom."

Brittany just nodded and continued to rock her back and forth, "I know, isn't that so special? Come up here, Charlie, I think mami needs some cuddles."

"Oh God, this is all too much!"

"Mami is so weird when she just wakes up from naps.."


	4. Pretty Cheerleader & a Comic Book Nerd

**"School nerd Brittany, discovering that cheerleading co-captain is a secret nerd and romance blooming from there. Much to the delight of captain Quinn who is actually besties with Brittany and secretly ships them and has wanted to see them together for a while now."**

Brittany stared at the beautiful 1963 Tales of Suspense issue #39 where Iron Man made his first appearance in wonderment. She had to have it, that was certain. She already picked a spot out on her shelf at home where it would be proudly displayed amongst the rest of her collection..she just needed $250.

"I don't know why you keep on staring at it," Sam said, bumping shoulders with Brittany, shaking her from her daydreaming, "I'm totally buying it first!"

Brittany just laughed at her best friend, "Oh yeah? How you gonna do that? You've got $250 hiding somewhere?"

"No.." Sam frowned as the two stared at the comic book together, "But it'll happen. I'm going to start helping Puck with his pool cleaning business and I'll stop buying so much chapstick and I think Ryder wants to buy that extra copy I have of Iron Man vs. Captain America."

"And at that rate you'll save up enough money by graduation..of college!"

"Whatever. You got any bright ideas?"

"Duh." Brittany smirked as she finally tore her eyes away to look at Sam, "But I'm not telling you!"

"Britt, come on! I'm your best friend!"

"Oh look at the time," Brittany teased as she glanced down at her Iron Man watch, "Gotta run, later Sammy!"

She rushed out the door of the comic shop and made her way over to Quinn's house. Though they both went in completely different directions after middle school, Quinn with joining the Cheerios and Brittany joining fandoms and really concentrating on her comic books, the two continued to be close friends. They weren't as close as they were at the start of their sixth grade year due to Quinn hanging out with more popular girls and a particularly pretty brunette, but Quinn still made attempts to bring Brittany into her world.

"She's actually really cool once you look past all the bitchiness and snark," Quinn said to Brittany as the topic of the pretty brunette came up once again. Brittany didn't know why, but Quinn just loved to bring the girl up whenever they hung out, "You should come with me to the party on Friday, everyone will be there and you can finally meet Santana."

"I've met Santana before, Q, we have English together but she doesn't even make eye contact with me." Brittany frowned. She had always thought the girl was cute, cutest girl on the whole squad in fact, but like Taylor Swift said she wears short skirts, I wear t shirts so Brittany knew she didn't have a chance. That's just how high school worked for nerds like her.

"School doesn't count, you have to hang out outside!"

"I don't know, Q, I'm not really a party kind of girl." Brittany shrugged, "I think I'm just going to go with Sam to this convention thing-"

"Does it involve Iron Man?"

"I..uhm..no?"

"Convincing." Quinn laughed, "Britt, I think you've got an obsession."

"I'm passionate about what I collect!" Brittany defended, "It's just comic books, it's not like I have a cardboard cut out or have Iron Man bedsheets or wear Iron Man underwear."

Actually, the last one was true but only because Brittany had a history test and she needed the luck.

"Just think about it at least?"

"I guess.."

The next day Sam practically sprinted to her, all shaggy hair and frantic. Brittany could barely understand him as he panted and flattened the brown paper bag he was holding to his chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked him worriedly, "Are you having an asthma attack?"

"I. Don't. Have. Asthma." He said between breaths then pressed the bag to her, "I. Need. You. To. Deliver. This."

"What? Why? I'm not a drug dealer." Brittany replied and tried pushing the bag back to him but he wouldn't take it, "What's in here?"

"Don't!" Sam yelled, catching the eyes of curious bypassers, but Brittany was too quick.

"What is #58 doing out of it's spot on your shelf?!" Brittany gasped as she quickly sealed the bag, "Who is this going to?"

"They'll meet you by the bleachers at 10:30." Sam said easily now that he had caught his breath, "Make sure you get an envelope back."

"But why can't you-" Brittany began to ask but Sam was already running off. She looked back down at the bag and wondered who could afford Sam's most favorite issue.

10:30

Brittany walked towards the bleachers slowly, wary of who was waiting or if it was all a joke and she was only coming out of this with a slushy facial. She shivered at the thought, but as she came closer, she saw the outline of someone standing, their head hidden under the hood of their sweater.

The figure turned at the sound of someone coming, but when Brittany saw who was standing there, she nearly collapsed.

"No way.."

"Where is Sam?" Santana asked worriedly when she saw the blonde's jaw drop.

"Uhm, I don't know? He told me to give this to you though." Brittany answered softly, pulling herself together long enough to take in the the softness of the brunette's lashes and the fullness of her lips, something she couldn't do from just looking at her from afar. She was mesmerized.

"Do you know what's in here?" Santana asked nervously, taking the bag in her hands.

"Would it make you feel better if I said no?"

Santana eyed her warily, "You wouldn't tell the whole school that..that I'm into-"

"I can keep a secret." Brittany replied easily, finding a weird comfort in knowing a Cheerio could be afraid of something so silly. She always believed in being true to herself even if that meant embracing some awesomeness that wasn't conventionally awesome. She also knew that some people had a harder time doing that than her and it seemed like Santana was one of those people.

"Thank you," Santana smiled softly, " I don't know many people that wouldn't blab on me if given the chance."

"Maybe you haven't been hanging around the right ones?" Brittany watched the brunette's smile double in size as brown eyes averted to the grass, "Have you read that one you got there?"

"Of course," Santana gasped, "Who hasn't? It's the best one!"

"I don't know, #63 was pretty awesome.."

"What? No..well, yeah maybe but that's nothing compared to #96!"

"Oh yeah, that one's a classic for sure." Brittany smirked, loving how well she could have a conversation with the girl about stuff she only thought she could talk to Sam and some convention nerds about, "I actually have the limited edition of that issue-"

"The one with the holographic lightning?!"

"Yup!" Brittany grinned proudly.

"I didn't think anyone had that.."

"Well, I do! Maybe one day you can check it out? I mean, Quinn comes over a lot and I know you two are good friends. Oh wait, does she know? She doesn't have to come if you don't want, I just didn't want you to feel awkward coming over not that you should feel awkward because why would it be awkward? It's just to fangirls fangirling about the same thing." Brittany rambled while Santana just laughed.

"I'd love to check it out." Santana smirked, "Maybe we can compare collections? But let's just keep that from Quinn, she gets a little funny around certain topics."

"No problem!" Brittany agreed. If Quinn found out she had Santana in her room alone, she probably wouldn't hear the end of it!

It took one week before Brittany finally felt what it was like to kiss Santana Lopez, the co-captain of the Cheerios. FYI, it was freaking awesome.

It was another two weeks before Santana invited Brittany over to her house to show off her own collection. It was there that Brittany found out she had three extra copies of the 1963 Tales of Suspense issue #39.

"That's right, you don't have that one." Santana mumbled as she lazily pressed kisses along Brittany's neck while the blonde continued to stare in awe.

"They're beautiful." She sighed, half because of the cover artwork and half because Santana's lips felt so good on her skin.

Santana couldn't help but pull her head away from lavishing Brittany's neck to watch the blonde's eyes glaze over. She loved how something brought so much joy to those eyes and she could only think of one other thing that could make it ten times better, "You can have one."

"What? San, no..they're so expensive!"

"It's okay, I don't need three of the same issue."

"You can't just give them to me though. Here, let me give you some money."

"Baby, I'm not taking any money from you." Santana chuckled, running her fingers along Brittany's jaw, "But if you really want to, I can think of something else I'll be happy to take as payment."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany smirked as she turned in Santana's arms and captured pouty lips with hers, "Thank you."

It took two days after that before Quinn finally caught Santana wearing a shirt she distinctly remembered seeing on Brittany because it was Iron Man, of course, and she was the one that bought it for her and Brittany's hand dangerously low on Santana's ass.

"What the hell is this?" Quinn gasped forcing Santana and Brittany's hands to freeze and their eyes to widen. Santana had Brittany pinned against the wall with her pants down and Brittany's hair was all over the place and her top completely missing.

"We can explain!" Brittany squeaked while Santana struggled to pull her pants up, but Quinn was already rushing over to hug the both of them.

"I always knew you two would get together in the end! It was only a matter of time before you both figured out you were complete dorks for the same thing! I knew it all along!"

"Quinn, your jacket is hurting my boobs.."

"Hurting Britt's boobs hurts me, Q, I need to make sure they're okay. Can we like postpone this for like ten minutes?"

"Oh yeah, no go ahead. Take your time!" Quinn nodded and quickly went for the door before poking her head in one last time, "Love ya, lovebirds!"


	5. FBI vs Colombian Cartel

**fbi and Columbian cartel**

Special Agent Santana Lopez watched through the one way mirror as the infamous Brittany S. Pierce, a valuable asset to the LT Cartel located deep in Colombia, lounged in the steel chair with her hands resting at the back of her head and her feet up on the table. She rolled her eyes at the woman's leisurely attitude about being interrogated and looked back at her partner, "She talked?"

"Hell no." Mike chuckled, sipping on his mug of coffee, "She's a steel trap."

"Of course she is," She replied, staring at the blonde's every move. One of Santana's many specialties she picked up while on the force was her ability to read body language. She could tell if you were lying by just watching the way you blinked, she was that good. Also, it gave her the excuse to appreciate the blonde's beauty; golden-blonde hair slightly wavy from the humidity, smooth, toned legs that went on for days, eyes as blue as the Colombian sky-

"Your turn, Lopez." Sam grunted, slamming the door behind him as blue eyes connected with hers through the one way mirror. She watched thin pink lips curl into a flirty smile and if Santana didn't know any better, she'd think Brittany was looking right at her. "Yo, Lopez? You in there?"

"Yeah, I'm going." Santana shook her head from the staring contest and went for the door. She never let a criminal intimidate her before, she's certainly not going to start now.

"Well hello there, gorgeous." Brittany smirked, eyes sweeping up Santana's stature slowly before landing on deep brown irises, "I just love a woman in uniform."

"That's Special Agent Lopez to you." Santana replied stiffly, fighting the way Brittany's compliment made her palms sweat, as she scattered all of Brittany's records across the table, "And my eyes are up here."

The blonde's smirk grew at Santana's assertiveness, "Ooh, Special Agent..that's sexy."

"You want a smoke?" Santana asked, completely ignoring Brittany's suggestive behavior.

"No, smoking is bad for you." The blonde replied casually as she watched Santana pull out one for herself and hold it between her lips while she looked for a light.

"The woman who is apart of one of the most sophisticated drug trafficking organizations in the world thinks smoking is bad? That's ironic." Santana struck the match and moved the flame to her cigarette, but Brittany was quick to pinch the flame between her fingers and gently plucked the stick from Santana's lips then broke it in two.

"Nothing ironic about lung cancer, Special Agent Sexy."

"Special Agent Lopez." Santana replied, attempting to sound threatening but with Brittany's new closeness and how crystal clear blue eyes kept flickering down at her lips, it was a challenge.

"That's what I said." Brittany smirked as she sat down on the table separating them, brown eyes subtly taking in the flex of strong milky thighs, "So do you like your job, Miss Lopez?"

"Yes ma'am, I do." She answered firmly, "But we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about you."

"But I find you so..interesting." The blonde winked, "And we don't have much time to talk about anything anyway."

"Oh, I have you in my custody for a whole twelve hours. That's plenty of time for you to give me exactly what I want."

"And what might that be?" Brittany husked, her body leaning towards Santana's side of the table, as she licked her lips.

Santana's whole body ignited under the blonde's gaze, a dull ache forming right between her legs at Brittany's suave demeanor. She handled scumbags who thought they could smooth talk their way out of anything, but only just now found her resolve wavering at the presence of the blonde.

"What's wrong, gorgeous? Cat got your tongue?"

Santana finally shook herself from quickly forming inappropriate thoughts and let her eyes narrow hard on the girl, "For the last time, that is Special Agent-"

"Lopez." Brittany finished for her with a playful grin. Santana swallowed hard at the sound of Brittany saying her last name and briefly wondered how hot she'd sound saying her first before realizing she shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts in the first place! Brittany hopped off the table and took a seat in her chair and crossed her legs, "I like you, Special Agent Lopez. You seem like you work hard and I so wish I could test that theory, maybe right on this table or up against that wall over there, but maybe in a different life." Santana's face flushed deeply at the visual and hoped the guys on the other side of the one way mirror didn't catch that, though they probably did. "Anyway, I'll allow you to ask one question that I'll answer honestly before I've got to go."

"You can't go anywhere, Pierce, you're still in my custody. You can't leave this room until I say so."

"I may be in your room right now, but baby..you're in my house." Brittany replied smoothly, "I own this place, you're in my town, I leave when I want to."

Santana's brows furrowed in confusion at what Brittany meant and briefly considered checking back with her squad but she didn't want to think she was intimidated by the blonde.

"Hurry up, your question is about to expire."

"Expire? What do you mean?" Santana questioned, but Brittany just shook her head and sighed.

"What a waste of question; you could've asked me on a date, you could've asked if I'd bend you over the table, you could've asked if I'd let you top me! But no, you go with the obvious.."

Then the entire back wall of the interrogation room collapsed. Seriously, the whole thing just fell over like it was a game of Jenga. Santana leaped back from the rubble as other agents stormed the room while guerrilla fighters rushed over the fallen wall with their guns aimed.

Santana was still close enough to Brittany to try and subdue her, but gunshots were fired and fighters quickly came to the blonde's side. Santana wasn't a quitter and easily disarmed one then broke the other's nose with the gun she took.

"Now that was hot," Brittany smirked, still cool and calm despite the whirring bullets and shouting, "I could totally use you, you'd be the perfect body guard for me."

"Pierce, get back here! You are under arrest!" Santana yelled after her, grabbing hold of the blonde's arm and keeping her from moving.

Brittany smiled, loving Santana's honorable attempt, until a bullet zoomed past her cheek and hit the brunette right in the shoulder. Blue eyes grew and her heart broke at Santana's pained scream. She swiftly grabbed the gun from the brunette's hostler and aimed it in the direction from where it came: the guerrilla fighters. With two shots, the person who fired at Santana was dead on the ground.

"Fuck, fuck!" Santana chanted through gritted teeth, her starchy white button up staining red. Brittany could see agents coming for her and fighters closing in behind her and quickly acted on instinct.

"Nobody fucking move!" She yelled, her sexy sweet charm disappearing as she raised her gun at the agents while she kept a protective arm wrapped Santana. Everyone froze as the barrel moved from agent to agent.

"Brittany, don't shoot them." Santana said weakly, her body slumping heavy against Brittany's side, "They will kill you."

The blonde gritted her teeth as she beckoned for one of the fighters, Puck, to cover her, "No one follow me, you'll be dead in a second." Then Brittany dropped her gun, confident under Puck's protection, and lifted Santana. The brunette whimpered as Brittany adjusted her hold on her, careful not to bother her wound any further.

"Get in, take me to Holliday's" Brittany instructed a man waiting by the driver's side as she carried Santana to the caravan guarded by fighters, "Don't worry, I'm gonna make you feel so good."

"What are you doing.." Santana mumbled, vision a little blurry as Brittany laid her down gently and moved to rest Santana's head in her lap.

"I'm kidnapping you," Brittany smirked though blue eyes filled with worry as Santana paled, "That's what happens when you don't ask the right questions, Special Agent Sexy, you get kidnapped."

Santana just rolled her eyes at the nickname and smiled, "You just love getting yourself into trouble, huh?"

"Trouble's my middle name." Brittany teased and gently brushed the hair away from Santana's face, "You're going to be okay."

"Yeah, it's just a scratch." Santana tried to play off but groaned at a particularly rough bump the driver hit.

"Hey! Watch the bumps, we've got precious cargo back here!" Brittany scolded then turned worried eyes back on Santana.

"Hurts.." Santana mumbled, clenching her eyes closed at the pain.

Brittany didn't know what to do, there wasn't much that she could while stuck in the back of a caravan, so she moved on instinct again and pressed her lips to tanned skin. She kissed her forehead, the apples of her cheeks, her nose, her brows, her chin, her lips, where ever she could reach she kissed.

"We're here, Miss Pierce." The driver called behind him so Brittany quickly straightened up.

"I feel better already," Santana sighed weakly as the doors opened.

"That's what I like to hear." Brittany winked as she picked her up and careful maneuvered out of the van, "I was a little worried there for a sec."

"Mhmm..me too." Santana hummed as she looked up at Brittany, "You know you're still arrested right?"

"Babe, I think we're way past certain technicalities by now." She chuckled, "Besides, I killed a man for you so I think I should be let off the hook."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Santana smirked, "But I'll think about it."


	6. New Year's Proposals

**NYE Santana wants to propose to Brittany at Midnight and invited her and Brittany's Parents and all of their Friends. Santana proposed but Brittany is not ready to get Married.**

I made some tiny changes, that was becoming way too angsty for my poor little heart.

Saying that Santana was nervous would be an understatement. The girl was freaking the hell out, rushing around the living room of the apartment she shared with Brittany, changing her dress almost eight times, rethinking her makeup, switching her shoes, making sure she had the ring.

"Girl, would you just sit your ass down! You're making me dizzy." Mercedes, a very good friend of both Santana and Brittany, demanded as she waited for Santana on the couch. She checked her phone for the time and frowned, "If we don't leave soon, Brittany's going to walk into that restaurant first."

"That's not a part of the plan!" Santana cried as she rushed out of the bedroom, "What are you sitting down for? We need to go!"

"That's what I've been saying.." Mercedes grumbled and grabbed her purse before looking back at San as they were about to lock up, "Got the ring?"

"Got it!" Santana answered wiggling the black velvet box, "I have no idea where to put this thing. It's so clunky and I don't have any pockets to hide it in. I want to just stick the ring between my boobs but Britt's parents are gonna be there and so are mine and I don't want to be inappropriate."

"You don't want to be inappropriate?" Mercedes laughed as the two made their way to her car, "That's a first. I guess you really have matured."

"Oh shut up, I know how to behave."

"Only when Brittany's around," She teased allowing Santana to let out a genuine laugh since she's been so wound up.

"Which is why I've got to marry her." Santana smiled softly, "She'll say yes, right?"

"Santana, you two have been in love probably since preschool. Of course she'll say yes, you're practically married anyway!" Mercedes replied easily as they got into the car and started on the route to the restaurant.

Santana still felt nervous, maybe even a mix of excitement, as she headed to the entrance with Mercedes following behind. Inside, she saw that everyone was already there: both sets of parents, a few of Brittany's dancer friends, a couple girls Santana used to bartend with, Quinn, Mike, and Sugar.

Santana could feel her body buzzing as she realized how close she was to changing her whole life. In a matter of minutes, Brittany was going to be her fiancée and just in time to ring in the New Year. Santana smiled as she thought of how awesome it'll be when the engagement ring she spent forever looking for will finally be on the love of her life's finger.

"She's coming, Santana." Mercedes told her after about fifteen minutes of socializing with everyone in the room. Santana's eyes grew and her heartbeat sped up, but she tried calming herself down. There wasn't anything to be nervous about; Brittany loves her and she loves Brittany, what better way to solidify all that love than by getting married?

Brittany had known something was up when Santana decided to plan this whole New Year's Eve dinner and wanted to meet up at the restaurant separately. She kept telling the blonde that it was because she wanted it to havefirst date feels, the ones where she gets all mushy when she sees her walk in and how she'll walk her out to her car afterwards. Brittany knew it was strange, but she loved when Santana wanted to do things with feels so she just went with it.

Brittany didn't expect to see Mercedes waiting there though. She was always happy to see her, but Santana didn't mention that it was going to be a double date. Mercedes greeted her as they walked into the room together, Brittany's eyes widening as she looked around and saw all the people she knew smiling back.

She was confused but soon Santana was walking out from off the side of the room, all sexy and bashful, "Hi Britt-Britt."

"Hey San," Brittany greeted before Santana kissed her lips softly, "Why are all these people here?"

"Well.." Santana hummed, her head ducking down as her hands moved to hold Brittany's waist, grounding her in her spot, "They're here to celebrate."

"That's right, it's New Year's Eve! I almost forgot." Brittany grinned and began to walk off, "Which one's our ta-"

"Wait baby, I've got to ask you something first." Santana said, catching Brittany's wrist before she could get too far. She watched Brittany's brows furrow and her eyes roam all over the brunette's face at her sudden serious tone. Santana was working off adrenaline at first but once she opened up the conversation that would ultimately lead to changing her life, she froze.

"Santana? Are you okay?" Brittany asked worriedly, closing the distance between as her hands cupped tanned cheeks.

Santana blinked then inhaled deeply before she smiling and reaching for Brittany's hands, "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous but I'm okay."

"Oh okay," Brittany replied, stroking the back of Santana's hands with her thumbs, "What did you have to ask?"

"You're so special to me Britt." Santana began as the room stood still, "And I love you so, so much. You make me so happy and you don't even have to try. We've been through so much together and I know sometimes it was a little rocky, but we always pulled through in the end. You're the smartest, most beautifully kind person I've ever met."

"Santana.." Brittany pouted but love blossomed in blue eyes.

"I once told you that I didn't want anyone else but you and that's still true to this day. No one else can love me better than you, Britt." Santana's throat began to constrict as tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away and continued, "You are always going to be the best thing that's ever been mine and I want to be the best thing that'll ever be yours."

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany asked as Santana pulled out the black box.

"Baby, there's no going back for me, you're it. You are the only girl I'll ever want to spend the rest of my life with." Santana said as her voice finally cracked and she popped open the box, "Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?"

Santana imagined the proposal ending in so many different ways: Brittany kissing the crap out of her, Brittany squealing yes before tackling her with kisses, Brittany crying as she nodded yes..

There was so much hesitation in the blonde's reaction that Santana quickly realized Brittany's answer was no. As Santana read the answer in Brittany's eyes, she wished they hadn't had years of practicing unspoken words and just knowing what each other was thinking.

Santana never thought of how it was going to feel if Brittany said no. She didn't imagine the heartbreak or embarrassment.

"Santana.." Brittany pleaded but Santana shrinked away from her touch causing the blonde's bottom lip to tremble, "Please, let me just-"

"I don't want to talk Brittany, you said..or didn't say enough already." Santana growled, her anger masking her broken heart. She left Brittany standing there and headed for the lobby.

While Quinn and Mike ushered everyone away from the scene, attempting to distract the others, Mercedes walked over to Santana.

"Santana.." She whispered, a comforting hand pressing to her shoulder, "San, come on get up off the floor."

"She said no." Santana stared blankly at the ring, "She said no."

"She didn't say anything, San, maybes she's just-"

"She didn't say yes so the answer is no!" She snapped, shrugging of Mercedes' hand roughly, "She doesn't want to marry me."

Mercedes watched as Santana crumbled; she knew not to be around the girl when she was as upset as she as but Mercedes threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around the girl, "It's gonna be okay, Santana."

Tears stained Mercedes shoulder as Santana sobbed, "She said no.."

Mercedes was wary of dropping Santana off at her apartment, but Santana assured her that she would be okay. Brittany would eventually come home, so she'd have to deal with everything either way. Since they've been together, they've never spent a New Year's Eve apart so seeing Brittany again was inevitable.

As Santana waved goodbye to Mercedes, she made the long walk upstairs. Their room was still a mess, all Santana's dresses thrown casually across the bed and shoes sprawled all over the floor, reminding her of all the hard work put into what was supposed to be a special occasion. She just groaned and changed into some more comfortable before wandering into the kitchen. She had missed dinner since she left early from the restaurant, but honestly she didn't really have an appetite now.

Alcohol is what she needed. She found half a bottle of Tequila and went to sit out on the couch, staring blankly off into space. Thoughts of Brittany flooded her mind and every time she felt the tears coming, she took a shot hoping she could numb the pain or at least blur the blonde's face.

Brittany hadn't come home right away in fear of seeing Santana even more broken hearted now that she wasn't in front of people, but she knew she had to come home eventually. She wanted to talk about what happened since she didn't get the chance, since Santana jumped so fast to the worst conclusion possible but Brittany didn't blame her for that.

It was just after eleven when Brittany slowly closed the front door after her and padded her way into the living room, spotting Santana slumped on the couch with a bottle of Tequila on the coffee table and some New Year's Eve talk show playing on the tv. The blonde frowned as she stepped around and found Santana curled into herself, a defense thing she did ever since she was little, and saw how her tears had caused her make up to run down her cheeks.

Brittany was hesitant in kneeling down before her, afraid that Santana was still extremely upset with her, but she just had to touch her. Delicate fingers traced her tanned cheeks and ran over goosebump covered arms before tugging down the throw blanket they kept over the couch and slipped it around Santana's shoulders. She wanted to change out of her fancy clothes and put away Santana's shot glass and the empty bottle, but she couldn't bring herself to move. With her eyes closed, Santana couldn't push her away. She couldn't hate her in her sleep and since Brittany didn't know what was going to happen when Santana woke up, she stayed there and watched the brunette sleep.

After only ten minutes, Santana's eyes slowly blinked open to find Brittany sitting in front of her on the floor. She stiffened at first, her walls shooting up to protect her, but the softness of Brittany's eyes tumbled them all down.

They continued to stare, another unspoken conversation, until Brittany finally sighed, "You know that I love you, right?"

"I don't know, do you?" Santana muttered bitterly, but Brittany was skilled in blocking it out. She knew Santana was only mean to cover up being sad.

"I do. I love you the most in the whole world. I love you more than rainbows and unicorns and sunsets. I love you with my whole body, San." Brittany said sternly, "But I don't want to marry you-"

"You don't have to say it again, I heard you the first time."

"No, but you didn't." Brittany pleaded as Santana tried to turn away from her, "Honey, listen to me. I love you and I'll never love anyone else, but I don't want to marry youyet."

Santana peeked up at her through long lashes, confused.

"I want to give you everything you deserve and that's including your dream wedding. I want you to have the perfect dress and the perfect venue and the perfect cake and the perfect centerpieces. I want to give you everything you'll ever want and more, Santana, but I can't do that right now. We're in this tiny little apartment, I can only work so much with school in the way and you have to work threejobs! We have a ton of bills that we can barely pay on time and then you want to get married? I-I can't go through with that knowing I won't be able to give you everything. You'd get second, maybe even third, best of what you wanted and it'll be my fault."

"Britt, I don't need-"

"I'd be happy to be your fiancée one day, I'd be the happiest girl in the world.." Brittany added, not allowing Santana to interrupt her, "But I'm sorry, that day just isn't today." Brittany watched as Santana swiped at her tears, "Honey, please don't be mad at me for not being ready."

"I'm not mad at you for not being ready, I understand.." Santana sighed after a few minutes of silence, "I'm just really sad."

"I don't like hurting you." Brittany frowned, "Can I lay with you?"

Santana was hesitant but she nodded and scooted closer to the edge of the couch so Brittany could climb in behind her. Long arms wrapped around Santana's body as she turned in Brittany's embrace, once again facing each other. She really didn't want to blame Brittany for not feeling ready for marriage, she wanted to tell her that she didn't need a big wedding or any of that fancy stuff when all she wanted was Brittany but that was a talk for a different day, so much already happened in one day.

Despite everything that happened, she was comforted by the feel of Brittany being so close. She could feel the love she had for her warming their bodies and their hearts.

"Happy New Year, Britt." Santana said quietly as she stared up at Brittany, watching the soft smile form while the sound of cheering playing from the tv filled the room.

"Happy New Year, San." Brittany repeated and leaned in to Santana's lips making sure to put enough love in that kiss so Santana knew there was hope and that the next time she asked Brittany to marry her, it would be the answer she had been waiting for.

Then again, maybe next time Brittany would be the one doing that asking.


	7. Bed and Breakfast

**Brittany loves to make Santana breakfast. One sunday she wakes up early enough to make a great breakfast and take it to a naked Santana in bed. Just because. Super fluffy fic :)**

When Brittany blinks away her leftover sleepiness to see Santana still soundly asleep, even snoring a little, she smiles. After giving birth to their daughter Charlie, Santana had become a bit of an early bird which Brittany finds hysterical because back in high school no amount of kisses or promises of sexy times could wake the girl up. With wanting the brunette to get as much rest as possible, Brittany pressed one soft kiss to Santana's cheek and carefully slid out of bed determined to uphold their Sunday morning tradition: breakfast in bed.

As she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, she heard the tv on and decided to make a quick detour. Sprawled out on the couch was their five year old daughter still dressed in her Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Good morning, baby girl." Brittany greeted as she took a seat and rubbed at her daughter's back.

"Momma, hi!" Charlie beamed, shuffling up on her knees to give Brittany a hug, "You're never up before mami."

"Yeah, she must be extra tired still." Brittany replied, wrapping her arms around the mini version of Santana, "How about you help me make breakfast for her?"

"Can we make pancakes?" Charlie asked, "That's mami's favorite, with strawberries!"

"We sure can," The blonde smiled at her daughter's growing excitement, "What else should we make?"

"Hmm..bacon!"

"Bacon?"

"Yes! Auntie Q says it's very important and we should eat it all the time."

Brittany chuckled, "Auntie Q sure loves her bacon. Well, come on. We've got to get cooking before mami wakes up."

The two made their way to the kitchen, Brittany pulling out her apron and finding their mini apron while Charlie scooted her step stool to the sink so she could wash her hands with Brittany following behind. As she was drying them with a paper towel, Brittany slipped the apron around Charlie's neck.

"Arms up." Brittany instructed so she could tie the strings around Charlie's waist, "No we're ready to cook."

"Wait, don't forget your apron!" Charlie said and pushed her tiny hands at Brittany's thigh so she'd spin around, "Momma, I can't reach. You're too tall."

"How about now?" Brittany sank squated so the apron strings were in Charlie's reach.

"Yup! I got it." She said confidently and carefully tied the knot, "Now we're ready."

While their frying pans were warming, Charlie helped Brittany make the pancake batter. Since high school, Brittany had gotten way better at following recipes and no longer struggled with cooking. She still wasn't as great of a chef as Santana, but she could at least make something more than cereal. With their bacon sizzling away and their stack of perfectly golden pancakes growing tall, breakfast was turning out to be a success.

"Can you pull out the strawberries, Charlie?" Brittany asked while she tended to the bacon. Her daughter nodded and quickly opened up the fridge to find the package of strawberries on the bottom shelf and went to sit them on the counter not before stealing one for herself, a characteristic that screamed Santana.

"It smells so yummy, momma!" Charlie grinned, her tanned cheek bugling from the strawberry she was chomping on.

"Yup and it's just about done too." Brittany smiled and turned off the stove, "Can we borrow your tea set tray again so we can bring this to mami?"

"Okay!" Charlie nodded and bounded off upstairs. For someone that's not biologically connected to her, Charlie's endless amount of energy had Brittany's name written all over it. In a way, Brittany loved that Charlie had characteristics of both her moms.

With Charlie digging around in her room, Brittany quickly went upstairs to check on Santana remembering that Santana wasn't exactly clothed under the blanks thanks to their late night activities from the night before. As she poked her head in the room, Brittany smiled softly at Santana still wrapped up in their white bed sheets and her tanned arms wrapped around Brittany's pillow.

"Hey baby.." Brittany whispered as her hand gently trailed up and down Santana's exposed arm, "Wake up, baby."

"So sleepy.." Santana grumbled and tried burying her head deeper into Brittany's pillow but the blonde just giggled and leaned in to kiss her temple.

"I just need to put a shirt on you before our daughter comes in here."

"Tell her I'm sleepy still." Santana sighed, eyes remained closed.

"Sweetheart, you know that won't stop her." Brittany laughed, "Besides, she's very excited about the breakfast we made for you."

One eye peeked open at that, "You made me breakfast?"

"Mhmm..Charlie helped."

"And you left our daughter alone in the kitchen?"

"San, of course not. She's in her room." Brittany laughed at Santana's sudden alertness, "Put this shirt on." Brittany smirked as she slowly peeled the blankets from Santana's chest, her head lowering to kiss at her collarbones and just above her breasts.

"Britt, you can't tell me to get a shirt on then kiss me like that." Santana pouted, groaning a little when Brittany smoothed her tongue over a bruise she made last night.

"Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes." She winked before kissing her chest once more, "You know I love these babies."

"Britt!" Santana squealed, swatting at Brittany's head travelling lower and lower.

"Okay, okay. I love you, I'm going now." She pressed another kiss to pouty lips then left the room so Santana could change.

Back downstairs, Brittany and Charlie loaded the tray with all the goodies they made: tons of pancakes, bacon, a couple scrambled eggs, a bowl of strawberries, and three glasses of orange juice.

"I think I'll carry this up, baby, how about you grab some plates?" Brittany said as she took hold of the tray. Charlie nodded and quickly went for the plates they had set aside earlier before following Brittany up the stairs. As the got to the door, Brittany smiled down at Charlie and gestured her to walk first, "You go ahead, make sure mami's up."

"Mami, mami wake up!" Charlie cheered, setting the plates down on the nightstand and crawling her way up on the big bed. Santana had already been awake for a few minutes now after Brittany came in to warn her so she was more than happy to see her baby girl.

"Well good morning, my love." Santana beamed and kissed at her daughter's cheeks, before looking towards Brittany and the tray she was carrying, "Did you bring me something?"

"We made breakfast! We got all your favorites, even strawberries!"

"You do?" Santana gasped and wrapped her arms around Charlie, hugging her tight, "I can't wait to eat it all."

"You can't eat all of it, mami, you've got to share with us too!" Charlie giggled as Brittany lowered the tray on Santana's lap and got comfortable on the bed too.

"Oh, of course!" Santana nodded and kissed Charlie on the cheek then went to kiss Brittany's lips, "I'll always share with my babies."


	8. Make Up

**How about a brittana "rough sex" prompt .. Like make up sex**

With Brittany traveling all over the country, still apart of Mercedes' tour, and Santana back in New York solidifying her solo artist career, it's tough trying to make long distance work. With time changes and conflicting schedules, it's a miracle if they can even get a phone call in.

That's why it's so important that they each make it home every 27th of the month. For the past six months, it's worked fine; Santana takes the day off and Brittany flies home for the day and sometimes stays for the weekend. It's what keeps their relationship alive and strong, it's something they can look forward to each month while they're both away building their careers.

So when Brittany tells Santana that she can't make it home this month, Santana's more than pissed. She is livid.

"Brittany, what do you mean you can't make it home?"

"I just can't, San, I'm sorry. We're in Chicago and the snow is so bad, there won't be another flight out for awhile."

"Seriously?" Santana growled, more upset with the weather than with Brittany, "Isn't there another way?"

"The roads are pretty dangerous, even the tour bus slid a couple times on the way to the hotel. I don't think it's safe.."

"I can't fucking believe this, I mean, this is our only day of the month! Why didn't you come home sooner? You could've checked before you booked the flight."

"Santana..we just got here. There was no way I could've left early with the show last night. You know this isn't my fault, you can't blame me for the weather."

"I guess," Santana frowned, she really did feel bad she was taking out her frustration on her girlfriend but she was just really upset!

"I know this sucks, baby, I wish I could be home with you right now but we're just going to have to wait a little longer."

"I don't get why you're telling me just now," Santana mumbled, "I could've cancelled our dinner reservation hours ago and I wouldn't have gotten dressed up if I knew you wouldn't be home tonight. I feel a little dumb straightening my hair for nothing."

"I'm sorry, San, I don't know what else to say."

"It's whatever, Brittany. I've got to go, call me when you find out when you're coming home."

With that, Santana hung up and crossed her arms. She looked around their apartment, all the hard work she put into cleaning up the living room and replacing their bed set and making sure she looked super hot going right down the drain.

The next day, Santana kept busy in her at-home studio, singing whatever tune that came to mind as she closed herself up in the sound proof room. She had taken the weekend off in anticipation for Brittany's arrival, but by the looks of no new texts from the blonde, it was just going to be another day off spent working.

Or so she thought.

"Surprise!" Brittany cheered as she pushed open the door of the sound room. Santana nearly fell off her stool at the sight of Brittany, all layered up in jackets and sweaters and a beanie over top her head.

"Oh my God, Britt!" Santana beamed and rushed to hug her girlfriend, "You were supposed to call me when you left Chicago! How did you-"

"I know, but I thought this would be better.." Brittany grinned, kissing full lips slowly, savoring everything. Santana hummed against her as she reached up and cupped pale cheeks.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me again.." Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips, "I could've picked you up at the airport or made you your favorite breakfast."

"You're my favorite breakfast." She smirked as she ran her thumb along Santana's jaw.

"Oh yeah?" The brunette asked, licking her lips and her eyes darkening with lust.

"Mhmmm, most important meal of the day." Brittany husked, her nose nudging against Santana's.

"God, I wish you would've been home last night." Santana sighed, clutching at the lapels of Brittany's coat, "I was so lonely, Britt-Britt."

"Well, get me out of these clothes and maybe I can make it up to you?"

Santana didn't have to be told twice and after years of perfecting quickies, she stripped the blonde of all swore in a little less than a couple minutes. She had her pushed up against a side table in the room, ravishing the blonde's long neck while Brittany palmed her ass.

One of the many things she missed about Santana while being on tour was her lack of sleepwear; Santana had no problem strutting around their apartment in nothing but a baggy t shirt and panties. Even in the winter, Santana resisted wearing pants to bed because she swears they're uncomfortable but if it really got cold she wore thick wool socks which were currently adorning her small feet.

As Brittany began to feel Santana's teeth nip at her collarbone, the pain mixing with pleasure, she remembered that she was the one that was supposed to be doing all the work. Not that she minded, of course, but how can she do any making up when Santana's got all the control?

The blonde leaned down and captured Santana's wet lips with hers, slipping her tongue against the brunette's and groaning at the feel of their bodies pressing flush. As Brittany's hands smoothed over the curve of Santana's ass and grasped at tanned thighs, Santana moaned a little louder, excited for what was to come: mainly her.

Brittany hoisted Santana up, the brunette's center gliding against Brittany's toned stomach causing her to stumble just a little at the feel of the brunette's damp panties on her skin. Santana loved when Brittany took control, something about her usual gentleness replaced with assertive touches got her all hot and bothered quicker than normal.

Brittany reversed their positions and dropped Santana on the side table she was previously pushed up against earning a surprised squeal from Santana. The brunette's fingers combed through blonde hair and urged Brittany's mouth to her chest craving those lips all over her body, she didn't even care how needy she was being.

"Baby.." Santana breathed out shakily when Brittany's lips trailed across her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts. The blonde kept one hand palming her ass while the other ran up Santana's stomach to cup her chest, loving the feeling of her hardening nipple against her palm. Santana had her head thrown back as Brittany ravished her, her body already trembling for something more.

From the way Santana's thighs were squeezing at her waist, Brittany knew what her girl wanted, what she needed, and she was more than happy to give it to her just how she liked it.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Brittany husked, blue eyes dark and lusty as she pressed her lips sensually against Santana's cheek.

"Fuck, yes Britt." Santana whined, hips grinding against Brittany's waist searching for some kind of friction.

Brittany just giggled throatily and dipped her hand into Santana's panties, smiling at the feeling of her smooth mound before kissing her lips, "You're so sexy."

Santana moaned as long fingers reacquainted themselves with her throbbing center, slipping through her wet folds and circling around her sensitive bundle. She was so worked up and ready that even the tiniest movement had her digging nails into milky skin and calling out Brittany's name.

Brittany moved with determination, wanting to show Santana how much she missed her for the past month, how much she missed her little sounds when she moved her fingers just right and the feel of their skin against each other's But the way Santana held on to her for dear life when she was just about to tumble over the edge, how she'd chant 'I love you' against her cheek in that super sexy raspy voice as she started to lose herself in the feeling, that was Brittany's absolute favorite.

"Baby, I'm- I'm close.." Santana whined, her hips moving in time with Brittany's thrusts, making long fingers sink deeper into her.

"I know," Brittany rasped, holding Santana close as she started to grind her hips behind each pump, but the table her thighs kept knocking into kept her from making full, deep, thrusts and with how hard she was grinding into Santana, she was bound to have bruises.

So Brittany wrapped her arm low around Santana's waist and picked her up, two fingers still deep inside her girl while tanned legs tightened around the blonde's waist.

"Oh fuck!" Santana cried at the new position, Brittany's fingers stroking her just right as she bounced against the blonde expertly. Sweat collected between their bodies, the breasts slipping against each other's as Brittany stumbled to press Santana up against the glass of the studio room.

Santana shrieked again at her roughness, arms clinging to Brittany's shoulders as she got closer and closer to release. Brittany could tell she was about to come just by how tight her walls were around her fingers. She could barely move in and out of her, but she was set on making Santana feel good.

"Come for me, baby.." Brittany breathed out as Santana eyes rolled back, the back of head hitting glass as she continued to moan at each thrust.

"Faster, Britt!" She cried and soon Brittany was moving wish so much vigor that Santana's back slammed repeatedly against the glass. It was barely two more pumps of long fingers hitting that perfect spot when Santana's body stiffened in Brittany's hold, her head filling with sweet stars and love for Brittany, before she finally slumped against the blonde.

Brittany braced her weight easily, kissing her sweaty brow and laughing softly at how exhausted Santana was already, "You want to take a nap before round two, sleepyhead?"

"Hmm, sounds good." Santana mumbled tiredly, nuzzling against Brittany's neck, "You're carrying me right? I don't think I've got the use of my legs right now."

"Sure, sweetheart." Brittany giggled breathlessly and casually held a very nude Santana against her as she walked towards their bedroom.


	9. Elevators

**Santana keeps running into the beautiful blonde in the elevator at her apartment. Shy!Santana is afraid to make a move and Brittany finally asks her out in "their" elevator.**

It's rare that Santana's ever late for work, but when she is..it's bad. First her alarm didn't go off, next she stubbed her toe on the bathroom door, she almost caught her apartment on fire when she forgot about the eggs she was frying, then when she was finally ready to leave, she tripped over a stack of cardboard boxes someone left out in the hall right in front of her door and spilled coffee all over herself.

"Fucking hell, really?" She grumbled and kicked at the boxes in the way before rushing off to catch the elevator, she didn't have time to go back in to change, "Hold the door!"

Thankfully, she was lucky and the person inside didn't just let the door close in her face. She snuck through the small opening and was greeted by an unfamiliar blonde. She wore light blue jeans and a dark green flannel shirt that brought out the blues in her eyes over a white tank top and her was tied back in a loose pony tail. She looked so casual and comfortable that Santana was slightly jealous because it sure as hell beats a coffee-drenched pencil skirt and blouse, but also because she looked like a dream, a beautiful blonde dream.

"Thanks." Santana breathed out, adjusting her hold on her purse and blazer before tucking her hair behind her ear and moving to the far right corner.

"No problem." The blonde smiled politely and stepped back to the left corner of the elevator.

Santana noted the smell of vanilla or maybe sugar cookies coming off the girl and found herself smiling for some reason. Those smells always reminded her of home, of warmth and welcome, and they were something she desperately missed since flying the coop a few years back. She also found herself side glancing the girl, powered by curiosity. The girl's jeans fit her so perfectly, hugging all her curves snugly and how low her tank top dipped to show off smooth skin and collarbones she could daydream about. When her eyes accidentally caught bright blues sweeping up her body, she quickly looked to the floor embarrassed at being caught.

"You know you're soaked, right?" The blonde asked causing Santana's cheeks to pink, "You're dripping all over the floor.."

Santana tried to play it off and looked down at her skirt and the side of her blouse, Yeah..I had a bit of an accident. Not that kind of accident! It's just coffee, I spilled coffee on myself. But I don't usually spill coffee on myself.." Santana wanted to smack herself for rambling when all the girl did was ask a simple question. She took a deep calming breath and tried to ignore the way the blonde was trying to keep from laughing at her, "Some dumbass left boxes all in the middle of the hall and I tripped over them."

"Sorry about that," The blonde smiled at her sympathetically and looked up at the floor number when the bell dinged. Santana took a step towards the door, ready to bolt from the God awful embarrassing conversation, "I just moved in and I haven't found the box with all my desk supplies. I'm out look for a box cutter now so I can break those down. I'll have them out of your way soon."

And just like that, Santana's face turned beet red. She basically called the girl a dumbass and she was nice enough to hold the door for her and no one ever does that and she went and called her a dumbass, awesome.

As soon as the doors opened, Santana rushed out of the elevator not even bothering to give the girl one last look as she told the brunette to have a good day.

The next time she ran into the blonde, she was hiding beneath two huge paper bags filled with groceries. It was an emergency run because she forgot her best friend was flying in that night and she'd flip out if she found out Santana's fridge was empty or stocked with at least two packages of bacon. She didn't even bother what she looked like, she was in that much of a hurry, so when she sees the blonde again she cringes: sweatpants, hair in a lazy bun, and no make up doesn't really cause anyone to want to jump her bones no matter what Drake raps about.

She tries to turn invisible as she waits to reach her floor, but the blonde, ever so friendly, recognizes her right away, "Coffee girl, hi! You're not wearing coffee this time!"

"Yeah.." Santana chuckled nervously, scrunching her nose to keep her glasses from sliding down.

"Well, I never got to properly introduce myself last time. Or maybe I just got distracted? Anyway! I'm Brittany." The blonde rambled cutely.

"Santana."

"That's a nice name, I don't think I've ever met a Santana before." She pondered before smiling, "So, having a party or just super hungry?" she asked, noticing the grocery bags Santana's holding.

"No, my best friend's coming for the weekend. She'll flip if the fridge isn't stocked."

"Sounds like me and you have similar kinds of best friends." The blonde giggled as she watched the red digital numbers change. Santana just laughed too, unsure of what else to say and also a little worried that she'd make a fool out of herself. She gripped her bags tighter and tried heaving up the other for a better hold. Always so observant, Brittany noticed the sound of crinkling paper, "Do you need help with those?"

"No, no, I'm good. I'm about to get off anyway."

"Are you sure? I mean, we're on the same floor."

"No, that's okay. I've got it." Santana assured her. With the blonde closing in on her, she was worried she might see the hot mess she was looking like right about now and ruin any possible chances she'd have with the girl.

"Alrighty," She smiled as the doors opened, "See you around, Santana!"

Their causal run-in's go on for about a couple week. They're always short, thanks to Santana constantly being a nervous wreck around her, and sweet, thanks to Brittany's ability to look past Santana constantly being a nervous wreck.

"You should just ask her on a date or something!" Quinn told Santana for the third time ever since she told her about the second time she ran into her.

"I don't know, Q, maybe if there was a way I could ask without actually talking maybe?" Santana sighed as she threw herself on the couch, "She makes my underboobs sweat."

"Uh, gross."

"I can't talk properly around her, I sound like a fucking idiot!"

"Seriously? What happened to the super suave Lopez that used to be such a lady killer?"

"She turns into a shy little school girl at the sight of those damn eyes." Santana grumbled, "I don't know what to do."

"Tap into your inner badass, I'm sure she's still in there somewhere!" Quinn replied, "Next time you see her, ask her out. Simple as that."

"Okay yeah, sure! I can do that. I'm a badass. I'm badass Lopez!"

She was determined to ask Brittany out the next time she saw her. She wore her best, most subtly sexy, dress and heels that made her toned legs look good enough to eat. She curled her hair, she did her make up, she even trimmed her nails! Everything was perfect except-

"Out of order?" Santana frowned at the sign taped to the elevator doors. She looked both ways down the hallway and frowned even more, Brittany was nowhere in sight! There as no way in hell she was going down three flights of stairs in heels as high as Snoop Dogg so she sulked back to her room and opened up a bottle of wine only to find that she was out of wine.

She slowly changed clothes and slipped on her sneakers and went for the stairs: wine was a must tonight.

Meanwhile, Brittany was just coming back from a run she desperately needed after spending so many hours in the day thinking about a certain brunette she happens to always run into in a certain elevator. She was all gross and sweaty, wearing tight spandex shorts and a comfortable pink sports bra. When she had left, the elevator was still being worked on so she was glad that it was done being fixed after such a tiring run. She slipped into the elevator right when Santana left for the corner store, missing the brunette by seconds.

On her way back, Santana was pleased to see the sign gone from the elevator doors: stairs weren't really her favorite thing in the world. She hoped and prayed that maybe, just maybe, Brittany was waiting inside the elevator and she'd finally ask her important question. But as steel doors opened revealing an empty room, Santana just sighed: luck wasn't really on her side today.

In a way, she was glad that it was empty. Thinking back on all the times she ran into Brittany, asking her out on a date sounded silly. She barely knew the girl, she didn't even know if she was gay! Asking her out on a date would just end up being a big fat no.

She tucked the wine bottle under her arm and counted the floors until the bell dinged and doors opened.

She froze when she surprisingly saw Brittany standing in front of her.

"Hi!" Brittany beamed causing Santana to smile bashfully.

"Hey."

They both just kept smiling and staring at each other, no one bothering to move from the their spots.

"Rough day?" Brittany asked, nodding to the bottle in Santana's hands.

"Kind of," Santana shrugged, "But I think it's starting to turn around."

They both shared another knowing look before both their hands shot forward to keep the door from closing and laughed while speaking at the same time.

"You coming in?"

"Aren't you getting out?"

Santana just blushed and scurried out of the elevator and turned to watch Brittany go in, only to find that she wasn't making a move, "Weren't you waiting for it?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you actually."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm.." Brittany hummed, blue eyes dancing as she watched Santana's cheeks pink.

Santana tried to remember what Quinn told her earlier and that speech she came up with for asking Brittany out, but her mind went blank, just like it always did, when she looked at Brittany, "I-I uhm..I was wondering if maybe you'd uhm.."

"If I wanted to help you finish that bottle of wine back at your place?" Brittany smirked as she took a step closer to the brunette, eyes flickering to full lips then beautiful brown eyes, "I'd love to!"

Santana just smiled until her cheeks hurt, "Awesome."


	10. Jealousy

**Santana and Brittany are Married santana works on her first album and brittany owns a Dance studio. Santana thinks brittany cheats on her with the new guy at the dance studio and gets insecure and jealous.**

The first year of Brittany and Santana's marriage was pure bliss. They lived life in a daze of frequent kisses and daily reminders of each other's new titles, constantly showering one another with love and happiness. But as the years went on and work started to really demand their attentions, that honeymoon phase slowly wore off. It wasn't that they weren't overly affectionate anymore, they still had their moments but with work possessing their time, lunch time quickies just didn't happen as often and it was a miracle if they both were home for dinner at the same time.

As long as they still attempted to be with each other at the end of the day, that was all that mattered. As long as they tried..

With Santana hard at work on her first album, a long time coming for her, nights at the studio grew longer. She had spent a lot of time helping Brittany with opening the dance studio the blonde always dreamed of having, but now was time for her to work on her own career. She was a hard worker and knew how important it was for her debut album to be nothing short but amazing. She needed to be remembered, she needed people to want more of her. Her whole life had been building up to this moment, she couldn't let it go to waste.

As she looked at the time, she sighed and grabbed her phone. It was another day of getting caught up in the music and ultimately another lonely dinner for Brittany.

"Hello?"

Santana could already hear the sadness in her wife's voice, Brittany knowing well what Santana was about to say.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry..I didn't notice how late-"

"It's okay, I'll put your plate in the microwave."

"Britt, you know how important this album is to me." Santana sighed upon hearing the blonde's passive aggressive tone, "I need to make sure it's perfect."

"I know, Santana, but you haven't been on time for dinner in I don't even know how long. Our schedules are so different now and you're always so tired-"

"Well I've been working!" Santana snapped, something she did often due to exhaustion and long hours at work, "I'm tired and I'm stressed the hell out! I'm just trying to make it, Brittany, and no one's there to help me!"

"Because you won't let them! Mercedes offered and you turned her down knowing damn well she knows what it takes to be successful."

"And I don't?"

"You know that's not what I'm saying, Santana.."

Santana let out a deep sigh as she heard the blonde's voice dip into that tone she never used to hear but now hears way too much of, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be home on time for dinner. I want to have a conversation with you without it ending up in an argument or you falling asleep. I want you to see that I want to help you with whatever you need. I want you to be the biggest star out there. I want you to care about our marriage again because right now it feels like I'm the only one in it anymore."

With that, the phone clicked and Santana was left staring at the blank screen and a heavy heart: she didn't know having Brittany and having a career would be so hard to juggle.

That night, Santana came home with a bouquet of lilies and met her sleepy wife with a dozen apologetic kisses.

"I'm sorry about snapping on you earlier, Britt, I'll try harder to come home on time." Santana whispered, her fingers gently brushing blonde hair behind Brittany's ear while blue eyes slowly blinked awake, "I love you so much, I don't want to lose you." Brittany had been trying to wait up for Santana, but after that phone call she just went to the couch and tried draining out her thoughts with tv only to fall asleep shorty later.

"I love you," Brittany replied softly, noticing the darkening circles under her wife's eyes, "Come on, let's go to bed."

As promised, Santana tried harder and was successful for a good two weeks before things fell into its usual cycle again. This time, Brittany wasn't just going to wait around for Santana to come home, whenever that was, she was going to work just as hard because what's the point of coming home to make dinner and be with her wife when her wife was never there.

Santana noticed that Brittany's days at the studio were getting later and later when she'd come home to an empty house and empty microwave. She didn't mind that there wasn't dinner, but she did find her stomach churning at the feeling of being home before Brittany when it was already verging on ten at night.

She'd wander to bed, leaving the kitchen light on for her wife just as Brittany would for her, and try to fall asleep. It would be around midnight when the sound of the front door closing would startle her awake. She would hear Brittany pad into their bedroom and dig around their drawers for something clean to wear then go off to the bathroom where Santana would fall back asleep to the sound of the shower running.

Santana didn't really think anything of their new routine, with her schedule still super busy, she was a little happy that Brittany was keeping herself occupied rather than waiting around for Santana to come home. It wasn't until Santana smelled the distinct scent of men's cologne on Brittany one night after coming home late once again that Santana actually felt her heart break a little. She knew there were some handsome men at the dance studio and remembered the new dancer that had been a little flirty at first with Brittany and she knew they often had to do some pretty provocative routines, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions, she knew Brittany would never cheat on her and she would never cheat on Brittany, but the past few months have been rough and she started to doubt certain things.

That night, after her midnight shower, Brittany crawled carefully into bed not wanting to wake Santana up only to have her wife's arms wrap around her body almost instantly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.." Brittany mumbled, the sudden affection surprising after having so little for so long.

"I miss you so much, Britt-Britt." Santana replied, the sound of her whimper catching Brittany off guard.

"Santana.." Brittany was worried and leaned away to see tears in her wife's eyes, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I just miss you," She mumbled and buried her face in Brittany's neck, "So much."

"I'm right here, San, it's okay." Brittany frowned, kissing the brunettes forehead then her cheeks and lips, "I'm always gonna be right here."

Despite falling asleep to Brittany's affectionate assurance, the next few days were anything but let downs. They had made dinner reservations, but for the first time, Brittany was the one who ended up cancelling saying that she couldn't leave her work. After that, Santana's mind began to jump to those conclusions she didn't want to jump to earlier.

"I think she's cheating on me.." Santana said to Mercedes.

"Are you crazy? Have you lost your damn mind?" Mercedes barked, arching her brow at the devastated Santana, "That girl loves you more than anything in the world, why the hell would you say that?"

"It's not the same, Cedes.." Santana frowned, eyes watering, "It hasn't been the same in awhile. It's my fault, I know it is, I let work get between us and now-"

"This is what happens when you don't get enough sleep, you start thinking the most ridiculous things. Have you even talked to her about this?" Mercedes shook her head, "You can't honestly believe she's cheating?"

"I don't know!" Santana huffed, her chin falling to rest in her hand, "I don't know anymore."

After the third night in a row of Brittany coming home late and that disgusting scent of men's cologne on her again, Santana had enough. The next morning, they went through their usual routine and they both went off to work only this time Santana made it her mission to get off early.

She rushed to the dance studio, preparing herself for the worst, but when she made it there she was surprised the studio didn't look like it had when they previously bought it. No matter, Santana stormed in ready to win her girl back and lay the smack down on any punk that thought they could take Brittany away from her.

"Santana? Hey, how are-"

"Where is she, Mike?" Santana growled, moving with determination. She could hear him calling for her to come back, but she was already headed for the back room, but confused to see stairs that weren't there before. Only working off adrenaline, Santana rushed up the stairs, the scent of that familiar cologne growing stronger the further she got, and caught Brittany in the act..of cleaning?

Santana's onslaught of insults readily aimed at whoever Brittany had been canoodling with for the past few weeks died as Santana took in the sight of her wife wearing paint splattered overalls and her hair tied up in a messy bun then all the new recording equipment and sound room.

"Santana!" Brittany gasped, her hold loosening on the spray bottle and clattering to the floor, "Wh-What are you doing off so early? I didn't-"

Santana just continued to look around the room in wonder, eyes brimming with tears, "What's going on?" Brittany saw her wife getting overwhelmed and quickly dropped her rag that she had been cleaning the window with too and slipped off her plastic gloves before walking to Santana.

"I know how hard you've been working with your album and all those hours you put in the studio and I just thought that maybe there wouldn't be such a strain on our relationship if we weren't so far away from each other all the time. I know you like recording at Mercedes' studio but maybe you'll like this too? You can work here instead and I promise I won't bother you all the time, though I'll be pretty tempted knowing you're just upstairs, but I know this is super important so it's important to me also. You put a hold on your music to help me open my studio and that meant so much, but now I think it's time for me to give you something of your own too." Brittany's hands smoothed up Santana's arms as she looked down at her worriedly, the silence scaring her, "Is that okay?"

"I-I thought you were cheating on me.." Santana admitted guiltily, "I thought you were finally over it and I thought you found someone better, you were gonna leave. I-I smelled the cologne.."

"Yeah, the whole street did." Brittany joked lightly, "I think the contractor I was working with bathed in that stuff, so gross. It's still pretty strong in here, don't worry though I'll open the window and we can air it out. Maybe light some candles or buy some of those air fresheners you like at home-"

"Brittany, I just accused you of cheating..that's not normal."

"You're right, it's silly." Brittany answered easily, she knew how her wife worked. She didn't need to tear Santana down for thinking something so horrible, Santana did a great job of doing that to herself already.

"God, I'm so stupid," Santana breathed out, the amount of love Brittany constantly showered her with drowning her, "How could I be so damn..I can't believe I thought you were cheating."

"Honey.." Brittany sighed, hugging Santana to her chest and kissing the top of her head.

"You were building a studio this whole time," Santana mumbled against her wife's chest, "You were building it forme so we could be together more a-and I thought the worst."

"You always do," Brittany chuckled and leaned down to kiss away Santana's tears, "But that's alright, that's just how you are. We can fix things now, we'll love each other better."

"I love you so much, Britt," Santana said as she cupped Brittany's cheeks, holding her face closer so she could kiss those lips once more, "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, baby." Brittany grinned proudly, "Now go finish that album!"


	11. Kinks

**Really smutty fic where Britt shaves Santana's lady parts.**

"I don't know about this.."

"What?"

"This."

"Me between your legs and we're in a bath? It's super intimate!"

"Yeah, but that..that thing is so close to my lady bits and I'm not in control."

"Honey, don't worry. I have one too so I know exactly what to do."

"Britt..just be careful."

"I will, just say the word and I'll be in there-"

"Wait wait wait!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I just..you holding that and me just like helplessly sitting here makes me nervous."

"Oh. Well baby, just pretend like it's not even there and I'll just distract with sweet lady kisses-"

"Not working, not working! I can still see it!"

"San, your eyes are closed.."

"I feel it and I see it with my Mexican Third Eye and it looks bad."


	12. Racist Dumbasses

** Santana's new in school, she just moved from Mexico. She's at the coffee bean when some assholes start to be racist to her. Britanny stands up for her and they end up falling for each other**

There was one rule Santana Lopez was learning to live by after moving to Ohio: If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. She had been in one too many fights back in Mexico, some even involving guys twice her size and a lot less sober, all because she had a hot temper and a big mouth. She didn't want to upset her parents anymore than she already had back home, so she decided she was going to turn over a new leaf in Ohio. What she didn't know was that the entire population in Ohio had made it their life mission to piss her off at every second of the day.

Her accent was thick, but she wasn't stupid and she certainly wasn't deaf so why did people insist on yelling their words at her? One person even tried writing down what they were saying instead of at least trying to communicate with her normally.

One day after another annoying day at school, Santana stopped by the town's Lima Bean to do homework and study a little. She really just wanted peace and quiet and with the rest of the family still settling into their new home, she needed the excuse to be away.

At first everything was fine, until a rowdy group of boys came in. She noticed that they were the same group that tried bothering her at lunch the other day, but she just ignored them and went back to her paper. She was good at tuning people out, but it was like they just begged for people to look at them and before she knew it, they were hovering over her table.

"Sup ese! Whatcha reading?"

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes and punch him in the throat for his originality, "Just doing homework."

"Why?" Another scoffed, "It's not like you need math for gardening. That's all you people do anyway, right?"

Santana's temper was rising, but she needed to keep her cool. She needed to just tune them out like she had been practicing.

"No dude, she's a girl..they just stay in the kitchen."

"See? You don't need math for where you're going."

Santana kept her eyes down, but the boys just wouldn't quit with their stupid stereotypes.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, can't you understand English?" One boy snapped, pushing Santana's papers off the the table. That was the last straw, Santana curled her fingers into a fist and as ready to swing on the closest one when a flash of long blonde hair caught her attention.

"Stop picking on her, Rick!" The girl demanded, her hands settling on her hips, "It's bullying and I won't accept it. Not at school and not in here."

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it, Brittany?" The one with a mullet growled as he stepped to the tall blonde, "Tell your brother?"

"I don't need him. I'll be sure that you never play hockey again personally, you know I have the connections." She replied, "That and I'll kick your ass."

"Oh please, you couldn't even hurt a- HOLY SHIT LET GO STOP!"

Santana watched as the blonde swiftly grabbed the boy's wrist and locked it behind his back, twisting his arm painfully.

"Get out of here and if I ever see you picking on her again, I'm snapping it off!" The blonde threatened, giving the arm one last tug before turning the redhead lose. He and his gang ran out of the door in five seconds flat.

She had noticed the blonde before at school, always being followed by a crowd of people and girls in red and white uniforms, but she never spoke to her. Santana just wanted to graduate high school in peace and meddling with girl's of her status was trouble.

"Hi," The blonde smiled as she made her way back to Santana's table, "I'm Brittany and you must be Santana."

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"I make it my job to know everyone," She shrugged casually and knelt to pick up Santana's papers scattered all over the floor.

"Oh, you don't have to. I got it." Santana said and hurriedly tried picking up the papers before Brittany, but the girl was just way too fast. The blonde smiled, her blue eyes glistening in the low lit cafe, causing Santana's breath to catch. Growing up in Mexico, blue eyes and blonde hair was very rare so Santana was mesmerized by the girl's beauty.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore," Brittany told her as she passed Santana her papers, their fingers brushing past each other's quickly, "You don't have to worry about anyone picking on you. If someone does, you tell me and I'll take care of it."

"You don't need to do that," Santana blushed as she organized her homework, "I can take care of myself just fine, I don't need anyone looking out for me. I don't need a bodyguard."

"Yeah, I know that." Brittany sighed, burying her hands in her sweater pockets, "But I don't think you should have to do that all the time, I'm sure it gets tiring and really lonely."

Santana just stared down at the table, remembering the times she hid out in the bathroom during lunch afraid of a fight she might get into or someone flipping her tray on her new jacket.

"Tell you what," Brittany smiled, setting a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder so she'd see beautiful brown eyes look up at her, "How about we be friends instead?"

Santana had gotten very skeptical about people after moving, but something about Brittany told her that she didn't have anything to be afraid of. She seemed genuine and kind and anyone who stands up to four boys in her defense automatically gets on Santana's good side.

She looked up at hopeful blue eyes and smiled, "Sure, I could really use a friend like you."


	13. FBI vs Colombian Cartel Pt 2

**I love your cocky mob boss!Brittnay in fbi and Colombian cartel prompt, would love to see more from that verse. May be Santana really has become Brittany's bodyguard(and more) after the kidnapping incident?**

"The perimeter is secured." Santana said with authority as she walked into Brittany's suite back at the mansion. She slipped off her aviator shades and slipped them into the pocket of the black button up tshirt she wore.

"Awesome." The blonde beamed from where she sat at the base of the window overlooking the ocean. The setting sun filled the room with deep yellows and shades of orange making the room look warm and tropic, but Santana's attention was possessed by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that cut straight through her and chilled her skin. Brittany shut the book she had been reading, setting it down beside her, and placed her feet back on the ground, "Took you long enough."

The brunette just rolled her eyes playfully and crossed her arms, "I would've been here sooner if your men didn't suck so bad at following simple directions. I honestly don't know how you survived out here so long when they can barely protect themselves."

"You're so sexy in your new uniform.." Brittany sighed, staring at the brunette longingly.

"I'm glad one of us likes it, I feel like I'm baking in this." Santana grumbled, unbuttoning a couple of her buttons much to Brittany's delight, "Anyway, your guys are completely incompetent."

"Which is why I just had to have you." Brittany smirked coolly, closing the distance between her and Santana. The air between them grew hot as Santana resisted the urge to let her eyes wander up and down the blonde who was only wearing a silk robe, "I knew you'd be perfect."

The brunette had gotten a little better at covering her obvious arousal whenever Brittany flirted with her, but sometimes her body just didn't listen, "Don't think that sweet talking me is going to make up for kidnapping me, Brittany."

"I only did that because you were hurt and it was my men that hurt you and just couldn't walk away knowing that I just left you there." Brittany reasoned but Santana still tried her hardest to seem like she regretted staying with the blonde.

"You could've left me there. You could've just left me and got away."

"Well, I did both."

"Why? Why would you do that for me? You know how many years I was going to lock you up for?"

"Hey, I gave you the choice to go back if you wanted to."Brittany said sternly noticing Santana's sudden mood change, "There would've been no consequences aside from my broken heart." Santana sputtered out a laugh and shook her head at Brittany's dramatic pout and the way her hands grasped at her chest. Brittany smiled at the fact that she could get past some of Santana's walls and professional exterior then reached for her hands, "You can still leave whenever you want to, Santana. I'm not going to hold you prisoner."

The former Special Agent's smile softened at Brittany's genuine honestly and how good it felt to have her hands on her skin, "You would let me go even after showing me where you hide out? You aren't afraid of me turning you in?"

"I'm not afraid." Brittany answered easily though her smile vanished and her blue eyes dimmed, "I said that I like you and I don't say that to many people. So I'd love for you to stay here with me but if you don't want that, if you don't want to be with me, then I won't make you stay."

Santana watched Brittany turn away from her and make her way back to the window sill. She frowned at hunched shoulders and that far away look on the blonde's normally sexily smug face. The thing was that Santana loved her job with the FBI, she felt important and she was great at what she did. But then Brittany came along and something happened inside her, she was compromised. She no longer valued doing the right thing when it clashed with following her heart and lately, her heart keeps pointing her in Brittany's direction.

She might've felt important with the force, but with Brittany she felt wanted and cared for.

If she left, she knew she wouldn't turn Brittany even though the blonde is pretty high up on the Most Wanted list. She couldn't imagine betraying someone who personally saw to it that her gunshot wound healed okay, who waited by her side day in and day out until she was able to sit up on her own, who protected her and kept her out of harm's way while she was recovering.

"I want to stay." Santana breathed, but her voice was carried off by the sea breeze. Brittany turned to her confused as to what she said, so Santana stepped closer, "I'll stay here with you."

"Really?" She asked out of disbelief, her eyes filling with hope and her smile widening.

"Yeah, I want to." Santana nodded confidently. The blonde was beyond relieved and curled her arms around the girl's waist, pressing her cheek to a tone stomach. Santana almost stumbled into Brittany at her sudden affection, but she found that she fit perfectly between Brittany's legs. The brunette smiled as she felt the blonde exhale against her then moved her hands to the back of Brittany's head and tangled fingers into blonde locks, "I just can't imagine someone trying to hurt you or you're in danger and me not being there to protect you. I would be no use to them if I go back, because I'll constantly be thinking about you."

"Santana.." Brittany cooed and tilted her head up to see the setting sun reflect in brown eyes.

"So if I'm going to stay I'm going have to change a few security procedures." Santana said, clearing her throat of all the emotions she feels when Brittany looks at her like she can see right through her.

Brittany smirked at the sudden change and pulled away as she smoothed down Santana's thighs, the black slacks rough against her palms, "You're in charge, baby, you do whatever you need to."

The dull ache that throbbed between Santana's thighs increased at the sound of the blonde calling her that one special name again. She also loved the way Brittany could hand over her power so easily and made her feel like she was the one in control when she knew she wasn't. It was just a game she like to play with the brunette, but she sure did love it when the girl got assertive.

Santana caved as Brittany's hands continued to roam up and down the backs of her legs, "Whatever, huh?"

"Mhmm, just tell me what you want me to do." Brittany smirked up at her in that playfully submissive tone as her hands reached higher and found purchase on Santana's ass.

"You know what I like about you, Brittany?" Santana husked, evening out the playing field as she lowered her hands to Brittany's jaw, caressing the hinge of it with her thumb, "Even if I do tell you want to do, I know you'll never do it."

Brittany chuckled sexily, easily falling back into her usual persona, as she stood up and pressed her body flush against Santana's, "And I think you secretly like when someone tells you what to do, Miss Lopez." Santana's heart raced at the utter sex appeal that oozed off the blonde and couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt soft lips pressing against the corner of her mouth, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Santana's mind went blank as she reveled in the feel of Brittany's breath on her skin and her lips so close to hers, but she quickly snapped out of it when the blonde grabbed at her ass causing her to rock into her hips.

"Answer me, baby."

"Y-yeah."

"I thought so." Brittany grinned darkly and walked off towards the bathroom, hips swaying deliciously. Santana stood still, eyes hypnotized until Brittany's laugh caught her attention, "Come on, you can't guard my body from out there." Santana's body jolted forward and quickly followed her into the bathroom, "And get out of those clothes too, we don't want to get your new uniform wet now do we?"

Santana's face flushed at the sight of Brittany unabashedly shrugging out of her robe, the silk garment pooling around her feet. Lust filled brown eyes slowly took in smooth skin and toned legs and small tattoos and licked her lips, "God, I love my job."


	14. Love at First Sight

**Britt sees Santana at the airport and she thinks its love at first sight. She finds out where she is flying and buys a ticket to get in the same plane. britt sits behind her and tries different ways to get her attention until she punch the seat and santana turns around and gets mad at her but when she sees her she is in shock with her beauty.**

Brittany S. Pierce prides herself on her love for adventure. She's a frequent flyer, perks of her mom being a flight attendant, so she's been in quite a few airports in her life. There's always something different to see, a new person to meet, but when her eyes catch those of a stunning Latina everything else seems like old news.

Brittany can tell just by looking at her outfit that she's probably out for business. No one wears a stiff button up tucked into a high-waisted pencil skirt and black high heels making her tanned legs look long and toned just for fun. Her dark brown hair falls over her right shoulder in perfect waves while she talks adamantly on the phone and holds onto her briefcase tightly. The blonde couldn't hear a single word she said, but by the way her lips press together to form certain syllables and how her nose scrunches when she hears something she doesn't like and how beautiful she looks when she smiles, Brittany falls just a little bit more in love.

Love at first sight, Brittany thinks, totally happens in real life maybe even more than once for some people. She didn't know if she'd ever experience it, but looking at the Latina, she knows it's the start of something awesome. She's just about to walk over and maybe ask her out for a quick cup of coffee when one of the workers distracts her by telling everyone that passengers are now allowed to board.

When Brittany turns to the girl one last time, she's gone.

"Of course." Brittany sighed and took a lonely walk towards the line.

She's a little more than surprised when she sees that the Latina from earlier happens to be going her way. Brittany sees the perfect opportunity to introduce herself as she sees the brunette wanting to store her briefcase in the overhead bin but even with her heels she's still on the shorter side. Thanks to Brittany's dad's side of the family, she totally has the genes to help her out.

She's calm and she's cool as she approaches the Latina, but just as she's about to reach out and offer to help, an older woman in front of her asks if she could lift her bag up. Never being one to turn down a sweet old lady, Brittany obliges. She finished up just in time to see the man closest to the Latina help her with her briefcase instead. Brittany watches the brunette smile appreciatively, though her grin never quite reaches her eyes, before she takes a seat.

Brittany frowns at another missed chance and looks down at her itinerary, checking for her seat number. When she finds that C5 just so happens to be right behind the brunette, all hope is restored.

It's a quick three hour ride, so Brittany has to make the best of it. She formulates game plan after game plan on how to approach the brunette without coming off creepy; after all, she kind of has been watching her since they left the airport, but nothing seems to sound right.

She tries to figure out a way to make small talk but with the high backs of the seats in the way and the awkward position they'd have to be in, that wouldn't work. If only they happened to sit next to each other instead!

Brittany really has no idea how to get this girl's attention other than getting out of her seat and walking in front of her, so she does the next best thing that comes to mind. After years of riding in planes, she's seen just what ticks people off the most and does that exact thing.

At first, she kicks the back of the girl's chair lightly. She has to make her believe that it's not an accident, that way she has a reason to turn around. As planned, the Latina doesn't turn around and nor does she on the second or third kick. It's when Brittany's on her fifth and six harder kicks that she starts getting worried; is she not kicking hard enough?

After the next kick is a fail, she takes a different approach and punches the crap out of her fold out tray.

Brittany's strangely excited when dark brown eyes narrow and perfectly white teeth grit at her, "What the fu- woah."

The girl's onslaught of insults die on her tongue as she softens at the sight of the blonde smiling up at her innocently. She tries to blink away the sudden daze filling her head but it's damn near impossible to think anything bad when she's staring into eyes bluer than the skies she's currently traveling through.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a bug." Brittany apologizes sweetly, hoping to deflect the Latina's anger. She seems like she's already doing a good job of that though when Brittany sees her visibly relax after discovering her tormenter, "I didn't want it to crawl over and bite you or anything. You might be allergic."

The Latina smiles softly at the blonde's weirdly cute thoughtfulness and briefly wonders if she really did see a bug on the back of her chair, because if so she needs to be relocated asap!

Nevertheless, she smirks at thin pink lips and cool blue eyes, "Well thank you for looking out for me."

"No problem," Brittany grins up at the girl, already feeling so smitten by the sound of her raspy voice that she doesn't watch what she says, "I'd squish an imaginary bug for you any day. I'm Brittany, by the way."

"Wait, imaginary?" She asks, suddenly confused but then extends her hand over the seat dismissing the comment because the girl is gorgeous, "I'm Santana."

And when Brittany shakes the girl's offered hand she swears she feels the Earth move which is funny because they're 30,000 feet in the air.


	15. Seeing Dani

**Back in New York after their honeymoon, Brittany and Santana run into Dani, who has no idea they got married and think she still has a chance with Santana and tries to put the moves on her, only to get a reality check and then meet Santana's wife, Brittany.**

Though it's been a week since their honeymoon, Santana and Brittany are still riding on a wave of pure happiness. Everything seems like it has finally fallen into place and Santana's so happy that that place just so happens to be right next to Brittany. She's still a little shocked that Brittany said yes to her in the first place, but she's so, so happy she did.

They're both a little sad to wander back to reality, but they have lives and jobs and an empty fridge that really need their attention. They quickly find that things that they thought were going to be a total drag getting back into ended up adding to their newlywed bliss, like things as silly as grocery shopping.

Their clasped hands swing between them as they walk up to the corner store, all giddy and stupidly happy to cross off another bullet on their first time as wives list. It's warm out, too warm for it to still be Spring, so they're relieved when the pass sliding doors and feel a whoosh of cold air.

Brittany giggles at the way the air pushes open her light sweater to reveal her tank top then smirks when she catches Santana's eyes settling on her chest.

"Stop that, we need to focus." Brittany scolds playfully, bumping her shoulder with Santana's.

"I'm focused, babe, I'm totally focused."

"Mhmmm." Brittany teases before looking over at the row of carts, "Should we grab one?"

"Yeah, have you seen this list?" Santana sighs, pulling the folded up paper out of her back pocket while she follows after Brittany who's headed to the cart corral, "We might need two carts."

"Honey..it's not that bad," Brittany chuckles at Santana's pout, tugging a cart free and leaning on the handle as she rolls back over to her wife, "Remember, this is supposed to be fun! This is the first of a life time of grocery shopping trips. It's just me and you, you and me, the both of us together; how awesome, right?"

"Well, when you put it that way it does sound pretty awesome." Santana grins, hooking her arm with Brittany's and leaning in to press a quick kiss to her cheek, "Let's do this!"

They go through their list pretty easily. Though it's their first time shopping together as wives, it's not their first time shopping together ever especially since they've been making trips to the store together since back home in Lima. Brittany knows Santana can't go anywhere without making a list and Santana knows that Brittany will pout her way into buying the silliest things if there isn't a list to guide them.

But like Brittany said, grocery shopping together as wives for the first time is a great experience. There are a ton of times when they feel super mature, like when they're trying to decide which brand of paper towels is better or when they're comparing prices of chick cutlets. There are also a ton of times when they're not mature, like when Santana hops onto the foot bar of their cart and Brittany traps her in her arms and pushes her down an empty aisle all while they're giggling like dorks, which is fine because life's too short to be boring and just because Santana put a ring on it doesn't mean all the fun stops, in fact, the fun is just begun!

It's when they get to the cereal aisle that things stop being so fun, at least for Santana.

"I'm gonna see if they have those fruity Cheerios, those are my favorite. They're like Fruit Loops but healthier I think." Brittany tells Santana as she leaves her in charge of the cart, "You want to check if they have that oatmeal you like?"

Santana just chuckles, because of course she likes fruity Cheerios, she married one! She's just about to tease the blonde about it when Santana's eyes land on a familiar face on the opposite end of the aisle. At first, she's not sure if it's really her, with the blue hair now a dark brown, but the girl turns and Santana's breath hitches.

It's not the same kind of hitch she felt when she saw how beautiful Britt looked when she got to see her for the first time on their wedding day, but it's there and Santana doesn't know what to do. There aren't any residual feelings for Dani, but she was Santana's girlfriend at one point and she was the only other real girlfriend she's had besides Brittany. She remembers how things ended between them; it was when she went home to Lima and Brittany kissed her so deeply and with so much unabashed love that Santana just had to end things with Dani. Her feelings for Brittany were still there and it wouldn't be fair to just string Dani along while she figured everything out, so she did the mature thing and broke up with her. It was an easy break up, no Taylor Swift songs or talk about being best friends, Dani didn't even ask why she was being broken up with. Not that she would've said it was because Brittany's kiss woke her entire body up, because Dani knows what Brittany means to her and she knows she 's not much competition.

But that was two years ago and Santana doesn't regret her decision because if she did, she wouldn't be married to the lovable dork on the other end of the aisle currently comparing cereal boxes. Still, when Dani turns to her, smiling in recognition, Santana can't help but smile back.

"No way, Santana Lopez?" Dani grins as she struts over to the brunette, "Hey!"

"Hey Dani," Santana greets and pats the girl's back as Dani goes in for a hug.

"You look good," She compliments, all smiles and dimples, as she pulls away, "Really good."

"Yeah, thanks." Santana's been getting that compliment a lot lately, Brittany says it's the newlywed glow which she didn't know was even a thing, but Santana smiles politely and nods to Dani's hair, "You're not blue anymore."

Dani laughs at the double meaning and nods, "Yeah, I went purple for awhile before settling with this. It's okay for now," She trails off before tilting her head to the side and smiling again, "God, I just can't get over how good you look."

Santana laughs off another compliment, "I'm starting to get offended, I must've been a hot mess before."

"No, no, you were hot before too." Dani recovers smoothly, "I guess it's because we haven't talked in so long and I kind of missed you." Santana's smile falters at the flirtatious tone because she had forgotten what it was like to run into someone she knew who didn't know about her and Brittany getting married, she just assumed that everyone knew by now. But Dani just smiles like usual, "So how are you? What have you been up to?"

Santana's relieved that her opportunity comes so quickly into the conversation, "Well actually, I just-"

"Look San! They do have it!" Brittany chirps before pressing her body against Santana's back fully as she reaches around to drop the box in their cart, and pinning Santana's body between hers and the cart handle.

"That's awesome," Santana smiles, relieved to have Brittany so near again and temporarily forgetting Dani was even standing there because Santana's body still reacts so wonderfully to Brittany's presence. The blonde is quick to sense some kind of tension and looks up to the girl across from Santana.

"You must be Brittany." Dani says and it's her voice that brings Santana back to reality.

Santana can see slight hesitation on Brittany's face, but Brittany's too polite when meeting new people so she smiles instead, "Yeah, hi! I hope you're a friend of Santana's because I definitely don't know who you are."

"Sorry Britt, this is Dani. Dani this is Brittany." Santana sputters out and the tension grows as she's faced with her ex girlfriend meeting her wife.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Brittany smiles, her arm slipping around Santana's waist while she pulls away from her back and moves to offer Dani a handshake, "You were in Kurt's band too, right?"

Santana can't help but smile at the way Brittany approaches the topic of how Dani knows her because Brittany knows all about Dani and their short relationship, Santana told her herself. It just warms her heart that Brittany picks some other small detail to acknowledge her by instead.

"Yeah," Dani smiles, her eyes darting between Brittany and Santana hesitantly, "The band."

"That's cool," Brittany nods, smiling over at Santana, "She loved being in the band. Well, until you voted to have her kicked out." Santana's eyes go wide at the complete 180 of the conversation and the coolness in Brittany's tone is not a good sign either. Brittany just keeps on smiling though while Dani swallows hard, "See, I don't know if you've ever heard San sing, like really sing, but she's amazing. She's got that voice that makes your soul shiver," Santana blushes at Brittany's compliment, "It's- It's really awesome. It's just silly how you'd want to kick someone like her out when they've got that kind of talent and they really liked being a part of something with their friends."

"Brittany, that was a long time ago." Santana tries but Brittany just squeezes a little at her side to tell her it's okay.

Dani looks like she's about to either throw up or run away, but she manages to keep still.

"It's okay though because I get to hear that voice everyday for the rest of my life now." Brittany adds happily, subtly thumbing Santana's wedding ring, "It's the first voice I'll hear in the morning and the last one I hear at night. When I'm having a bad day, I can dial her number and hear it again. I can hear that voice whenever I want, unless she's asleep of course because I don't like disturbing her when she's sleeping, but it's wonderful, like what a way to live huh? I can't wait!"

"You're engaged?"

"We're married." Santana answers dreamily, eyes lingering on heavenly blues before turning back to Dani, "We just got back from our honeymoon this past Sunday."

"Wow." Dani breathes out in disbelief then pauses to take it all in, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Santana and Brittany say in unison before giggling at their synchronicity.

It's not long before they all say their goodbyes, because really what else does Dani have to say, and go their separate ways. Brittany's back to leaning on the cart and trying to keep up with Santana as she crosses off things on their list, but it's actually Santana that directs them down an empty aisle just so she can push Brittany up against a wall of soup cans and kiss her breath away.

"What was that for?" Brittany asks breathlessly after Santana pulled back and wiped the lipstick marks of Brittany's lips.

"I just love you," Santana shrugs casually; "I just love you so much. You're the best wife."

And Brittany only smiles bashfully in return, not needing any further explanation, "You're not so bad yourself."


	16. Kissing Booths

**brittany and her friends are running a kissing booth for charity and santana sees brittany and really wants some lip action. but maybe make it fluffy? Idk but I think it's cute. :)**

It's Valentine's Day at McKinley High once again and Cheerio captain Quinn Fabray and co-captain Brittany S. Pierce have been tasked with manning the kissing booth. Though they should be flattered, after all Coach Sue did say only the prettiest girls can work the kissing booth, they're kind of grossed out by having to actually kiss people. Well, Quinn is. Brittany doesn't really mind all that much.

"It's just pathetic that we have to sell ourselves to raise a little money." Quinn grumbled after tucking another dollar in her already-packed jar and watched an elated Sam Evans prance away, happy with Quinn kissing his cheek. With his dating record, that's about all the action he'll be getting anyway.

"It's for a good cause though," Brittany said, happily waving off another customer who looked dazed and wonderfully confused, "Besides, kissing's fun!"

Quinn watched the kid go looking way too pleased before turning back to Brittany, "You charged that guy, right?"

"Uh, duh!"

Quinn chuckled at Brittany's not so reassuring tone and went back to smiling at students that passed by. Selling kisses was boring and a little humiliating, but it got her out of AP History and she got to spend time with Brittany. The other blonde often confused her with cryptic comments and her strange view of the world, but she loved hanging out with the girl. Brittany was sweet and Quinn didn't have to worry about her trying to take her spot as captain.

"Oh look, there's Santana." Quinn pointed out upon seeing the brunette walk down the hall, the sea of students parting just for her. She was a little jealous of the way Santana commanded attention like that and she wasn't even on the Cheerios, but Brittany liked her for some reason so she sucked it up and made nice with her.

Brittany couldn't help but turn to watch the girl come down the hall all suave and mysterious-like, something only Santana could pull off so sexily.

"Jesus, Britt, at least try to pretend you aren't staring at her." Quinn teased the other blonde and watched the tips of her ears redden. She had known for weeks about Brittany's little crush on Santana, but the brunette seemed to be oblivious to the girl's attraction to her.

"You think she'll buy a kiss from me?" Brittany asked nervously, eyes skating to the brunette then back at Quinn, "She doesn't usually participate in school stuff though..she's too cool."

"Well I'm definitely not kissing her!" Quinn answered after rolling her eyes at the dreamy way Brittany looked over at Santana, "You're her only choice."

"You're right, I am!" Brittany was determined to get the brunette over to their stand; she just didn't want to seem desperate. She's seen the way people throw themselves at Santana and she can't be like them; she's the co-captain of the Cheerios, she has standards.

So Brittany just played it cool, looking over in Santana's direction every so often hoping that their eyes would meet from across the hall and she could lure her over with a flirty smile. Brittany was no amateur when it came to luring people over to her, it kind of came with the territory thanks to being a cheerleader.

As soon as their eyes catch, whoever had been trying to talk to Santana is long forgotten as the brunette strolls over with her eyes glued to dazzling blues. Brittany's already getting that fluttery, giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach upon seeing Santana walk closer and closer to the booth while Quinn's rolling her eyes at the two so hard they're bound to get stuck.

"Seriously, you two should just date already. The both of you aren't fooling anyone.." Quinn comments lowly. Brittany just bumps her arm with her elbow but remains all smiles when Santana finally walks up.

"Hey Britt." Santana greets coolly before looking to her side at Quinn, "Hey Quinn."

Quinn simply nods at the girl, their usual greeting, before turning to give them some privacy.

"Hi Santana!" Brittany beams a little too excitedly, but Santana doesn't really mind because the girl is too cute to find embarrassing.

"So.." She drawls out, glancing up at the flashy board above them, "A kissing booth, huh?"

"Yup! It's a dollar per kiss." Brittany answers hoping to sound casual and indifferent, but she's way too anxious with Santana showing off the long expanse of her neck and jaw line.

"And people are actually paying you to kiss them?" Santana asks behind a laugh, but there's a weird tone to her voice that Brittany doesn't know how to interpret so she ends up frowning.

"Uhm, yeah I guess so." Brittany says, her voice small and her eyes downcast. Quinn hears the softness of the blonde's voice and instantly points a glare at Santana who feels just as bad.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that, Britt," Santana replies quickly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "I was just- I didn't think kissing booths were a real thing that schools did, seems so back in the day, y'know?"

"Ohh, okay." Brittany smiles again in understanding.

Santana feels a lot more eased at seeing Brittany smile again, "So how much have you made so far?"

"Hmm, like ten bucks?" Brittany shrugs, "I just started though. Quinn's already at fif-"

"You've kissed ten people already?!" Santana gasps but Quinn just smirks, "That's a lot of people.."

"So? Isn't that the point?" Brittany asks, confused by Santana's sudden annoyance, "That's more money I've raised.."

"Yeah, I guess but-" Santana trails off, attempting to reel back her feelings. She's not jealous of all these people kissing Brittany, that's definitely not it.

"But what, Santana?" Quinn instigates smugly, "Is there something wrong with Brittany kissing other people for charity?"

Brittany shoots Quinn a glare this time while Santana shifts nervously in her spot.

"You know what? Fuck it." Santana shrugs and walks off without saying anything else.

"Wow, Q thanks a lot!" Brittany pouts, watching the brunette disappear, "You made her mad."

"Well, you both make me mad..you don't see me running off!"

Just when Brittany's about to go after Santana, she sees the brunette making her way back, this time with a lot more confidence and determination.

"I do have a problem with Brittany kissing other people for charity," Santana says in a huff and slams down a hundred dollar bill on Brittany's side of the counter then looks up into blue eyes, "I'm buying the rest of your kisses for the whole day."

"Really?" Brittany beams, "That's a lot of money, San.."

"It's okay, you're with it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana says, all smiles and giddiness, "I'd give you a million dollars if I had it, Britt."

"That's like..a lifetime of kisses."

"Well, you've got a hundred for the day so we probably should get started on that."

Brittany practically melts into a puddle of mush at Santana's adorableness while Quinn just laughs at the two, "Get a room."

"I can arrange that." Santana smirks, leaning over the counter to kiss Brittany's lips sweetly.

"You know," Brittany whispers, hesitating from kissing her back, "I would've given you all my kisses for free."

"Yeah.." Santana sighs, "But it's for a good cause."


	17. Ring Shopping

**santana go to the jewelry store with quinn to buy the ring for britt and she is so insicure about brittany's answer**

When Santana wakes to the feel of the bed dipping, she's quickly lulled back to sleep by the soft press of lips to her cheeks and Brittany whispering that she's going to practice with Mercedes and she'll be back later. Santana just groans and sleepily tries to pull Brittany back to bed, but Brittany's too quick for Santana's sluggish moves and soon sets off to get ready while Santana falls back asleep or so Brittany thinks.

Mercedes asking for Brittany's help when it came to teaching her the new choreography is just a cover; Mercedes doesn't even do the choreography in the first place, she's still a park and bark! Santana waits about fifteen minutes after Brittany leaves just in case the blonde happened to come back for something before getting ready for the day. She texts Quinn after she gets out of the shower to make sure she's also getting ready then sets off to dry her.

It's the first of many important days that will change her future, their future, and though she wishes she could've brought Mercedes along with her since she's the one that has had to put up with the lovebirds most of the tour, Quinn isn't so bad. She hasn't been around much lately, but Quinn grew up with Santana and Brittany, she knows their story before Santana even realized there was going to be one.

Also, Quinn has a good eye for bling and Santana needs all the help she can get.

After they hit up their third jewelry store, Santana's starting to lose hope. She's not sure what she wants to get ring-wise, but when she sees it she'll know it's the one; problem is she hasn't seen anything even close. Quinn offers as much help as she can, but it's hard to do anything with the brunette when she's so nervous and frustrated at once. The only person who could even attempt to talk to her when she's like that is Brittany and that definitely can't happen when they're trying to engagement ring shop!

"Maybe today's not the day, San?" Quinn suggests as they walk up to another jewelry shop, "You don't have to find a ring right now, there's always tomorrow."

Santana just shakes her head and keeps determined eyes focused ahead of her, "It's now or never, Q, it has to be today or I might not get the courage to do this again."

"Courage? What do you mean?" Quinn laughs at Santana's solemn tone then frowns, "Wait, are you afraid?"

"No."She scoffs but Quinn's known Santana for years and she's able to see right past her hard exterior. Santana knows that too and soon deflates, "Yeah..terrified."

"Really?" Quinn chuckles but her tone turns serious as she sees Santana wrap her arms around herself protectively, "What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"What anyone who is about to propose to the love of their life is afraid of: hearing no."

"Are you kidding me?"

Santana's walls go shooting up at Quinn's tone and she keeps her jaw tight, "Whatever, Fabray. I wouldn't expect youto know about what this feels like. Puck is your first serious relationship, if you can even call it serious, like ever. You don't know what it's like to be so in love and so scared all at the same time. But whatever, you can go. I'll just find something by myself."

"Santana, come on." Quinn sighs, quickly catching up to the brunette before bravely hooking her arm with Santana's. She's confused by Quinn's gesture, they only physical contact between when Brittany isn't around is a hard slap to the face or maybe a shove to the ground, but Quinn's friendly smile eases Santana's nerves and she lets her talk, "You're right, I don't know what it feels like to be so in love with someone like you are with Brittany but you're wrong if you think I'm only here to tease you about that." Santana eyes Quinn warily, curious if there's venom behind her words because it wouldn't be the first time they were sweet to each other's faces and mean behind their backs. "I'd be lucky to find that kind of love one day, so really I'm actually a little jealous of you two. You found each other so early in life, and yeah it took you awhile to get your shit together and finally admit that you love her just as much as she loves you but you're here now. You're going to propose to that girl you love some much and you're going to spend the rest of your lives together and, Santana, I'm genuinely really happy for you. I know we've had some issues in the past, but it's really nice to see you two get a happy ending after all the crap you've had to go through and I'm honored to help you find a ring."

Her throat is tight after Quinn gives her a reassuring squeeze to her arm and she actually feels like she might just cry because it's rare that Quinn is jealous of anyone and also happy about it. Santana wants to tell her she's thankful that she's got someone like Quinn on her side, but they've never been into heartfelt talks like that so she just smirks, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I guess you can say I've matured quite a lot." Quinn chuckles then nods to the jewelry store, "You still want to go alone?"

Santana just rolls her eyes and tugs her along, "Come on. Britt will be out of practice any minute now."

They go right to the engagement ring section and are quickly greeted by one of the employees, "Engagement ring shopping?"

"Yeah.." Santana breathes out shakily, she still can't believe she's actually looking for a ring and this is the fourth stop today. Quinn's right beside as they stare down at the different styles of rings.

"You have any particular cut in mind?" The woman asks, watching what Santana points to.

"I'm not sure," Santana shrugs but Quinn's been keeping track of which rings Santana's pointed out and speaks up for her.

"She seems to be swaying in the direction of the Asscher cut but-"

"I can't get Britt a ring shaped like that," Santana remarks, "Britt's no square."

"It's actually more rectangular, but hey that's sweet. That will go away though." The woman comments grumpily, making Quinn and Santana both look up with raised brows. She seems to notice how that must've sounded and paints on another coat of her fake smile and points to more circular cuts, "How about these?"

"Uhh..well I kind of like that cut," Santana motions, still eyeing the woman skeptically, then looks to Quinn, "I can picture her with that on her finger."

"Yeah San, it's beautiful but like I said I think she'll love whatever you pick."

"I don't know, Q, I really think that's the one."

"Can you really picture it though?" The woman scoffs, "I mean, you probably don't even really know this girl and you're already buying a ring? Crazy.."

"Uhm, they've known each other all their lives." Quinn replies, her voice threateningly low while Santana's nerves begin to get the better of her.

"Oh really?" The woman laughs then looks at Santana, "Listen honey, you can't trust anyone in this world especially ones you're in a relationship with."

The words cut right through Santana, digging up her old insecurities and combining with the flood of nerves that overwhelm her from just thinking of proposing. Quinn sees how Santana kind of shrinks back at the woman's words and instantly wants to reach over and smack the girl because she has no idea what her best friends have gone through to finally be at this point in their lives, she doesn't know that Santana can still be a scared little girl that's too frightened to follow her dreams when she hears certain things too.

"You listen to me," Quinn begins and there's anger behind hazel eyes as she threateningly leans across the counter catching the manager's eye, "I don't know who the fuck broke your heart or why the hell you're so bitter but you will not ruin my best friend's mood by projecting your shitty feelings onto her. Just because your life sucks doesn't mean you have to bring everyone else down with you."

Santana watches the way Quinn argues with the woman across the counter and soon sees the manager walk up to diffuse the situation and finds herself smiling because she's forgotten what it was like to have Quinn backing her up like that. She kind of tunes out what they're saying and only really rejoins the conversation when the manager waves the woman off and begins to apologize for her behavior the proceeds to help them himself.

Surprisingly, Santana ends up buying the ring that really stood out to her the most out of all the shops they've been to. The manager even gives them a little discount after having to deal with the bitter employee and after wishing her the best, Santana leaves with a giant smile on her face while Quinn trails behind, shaking her head at Santana's giddiness as she practically skips back to the car.

"You've got to wipe that smile off your face or at least tone it down a little," Quinn teases as she drives back to Santana's, "Britt will know something's up for sure."

"I can't help it," Santana laughs, staring down at the little box that contains the rest of their future, "It's really happening.."

"Yeah, it really is." She smiles, "It's a beautiful ring, San, best one we saw all day."

Santana just grins and pops the lid of the box to see the diamond sparkle before closing it up and tucking it in a safe hiding spot for now, then looks to Quinn as they pull up to Santana's, "Thanks for telling that bitch off. I don't know why I shut down like that, she doesn't even know me."

"It's alright, you would've done the same for me." Quinn replies knowingly, "Maybe even get arrested for assault but that's just you."

Santana laughs at the remark and shakes her head, "And leave Britt all alone while I'm stuck in jail? Doubt it."

"God, you really are smitten." Quinn jokes but Santana just laughs and reaches for the door.

"Yeah, I think you've made me actually realize that I don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Brittany's answer." Santana says quietly, "I guess I'm still a little stuck in the past, but I know things are different now. The timing is right and we love each other more than we ever have."

"Uh yeah, that's what I've been saying!" Quinn laughs and Santana just smiles.

"Thanks for coming with, it meant a lot."

"Thanks for inviting me out," She replies the nods to Santana's purse, "Try not to give yourself away with that thing in there."

"I'll try." Santana calls before heading up .When she gets inside, she can tell Brittany's already back from practice by hearing the shower running. She's quick to take the box from her purse and hide it somewhere safe before greeting her girlfriend. She barely closes the lid of the jewelry box she keeps hidden away behind a stack of Brittany's old MIT books before Brittany's wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and hugging her from behind, her skin shower-warm and her hair damp and curly.

"Hi baby, how was practice?" Santana asks, keeping the tremor of nerves well hidden as she spins in the embrace and leans up to kiss Brittany's lips softly.

"It was good," Brittany smiles as her hands settle low on Santana's back, "Mercedes is still a park and bark though, I don't think there's any changing that. How was your day though? I feel like I haven't seen you since this morning, I miss you."

Santana swoons at the love in Brittany's eyes and the sweetness of her tone, "I missed you too."

Brittany grins and goes in for another kiss before asking, "So what'd you do all day?"

"Uhhh.." Santana hums, thankful when Brittany pulls away to dry her hair but keeps her fingers twined with Santana's so she'll follow her into their bedroom. Santana tries to keep her cool, tries to keep from blurting out that she just spent the day looking for the perfect engagement ring because she's going to propose to her soon and she wants Brittany to have the very best and most importantly she wants her to say yes. She wants her to say yes to getting married and spending the rest of their lives together and maybe buying a house and filling it with a couple cats and maybe having a couple babies who they'd shower with love because that would just make all her dreams come true.

But she doesn't, her lips are totally sealed.

"Not much," Santana shrugs casually, following Brittany into the bathroom and leaning back against the door to watch the blonde towel dry her hair, "Just did a little shopping with Quinn, nothing crazy."

"That sounds fun," Brittany grins through the mirror then turns to place a kiss to the tip of Santana's nose, "I like when you're being nice to each other."

Santana briefly thinks back to how Quinn handled the woman at the jewelry store and smiles, "Me too."

Later on when they're cuddled up on the couch eating take out and watching reruns of Bad Girls Club, Santana almost breaks under Brittany's analytical gaze.

"You're hiding something." The blonde says and Santana's shocked because it's not a question.

"Huh? What are you talking about? N-no I'm not."

"Baby, you're the worst liar." Brittany chuckles as she lifts her head from Santana's shoulder, her blue eyes darkening, "It's new lingerie, isn't it?"

Santana giggles at her husky tone and the wandering fingers tickling underneath her shirt, "Not telling, it's a surprise."

"Oh, very sneaky." Brittany winks then leans her head back on Santana's shoulder. Fingers fan out over Santana's stomach, "I love a good surprise."

"I know you do," Santana smirks, her hand catching Brittany's as she takes it to her lips and presses a kiss to her ring finger, "You're definitely going to love this one."


	18. Soulmates

**After years of looking for her soulmate, Brittany finally finds Santana.**

Brittany wasn't usually a bitter person when it came to finding true love. She was hopeful that her dream person, she's very open minded, would come around eventually because that's just how the world works. She'd find someone perfect, or they'd find her, and they'd live happily ever after.

But it seemed like all the people Brittany went on dates with her busts. They talked way too much. They were self-centered. They smelled. They tried to rob her. They were plain rude.

She even had an account for every dating site known to man, but love just wasn't finding her. She began to lose hope and wondered if there might be something wrong with her rather than everyone else. Maybe her expectations were too high? Maybe that perfect someone didn't exist?

Or maybe she was meant to be alone forever!

Brittany cringed at the thought.

She kept picturing her life all alone with her million cats in a tiny house, staring out the window watching rain, drinking cold tea because there was no one to ask her if she wanted something warm to drink instead.

"You must not care if you catch a cold.."

Brittany blinked away from her thoughts and looked to the direction of where the voice came. She was surprised to see a shorter Latina woman standing next to her. Dark brown eyes squinted up at Brittany as she tugged the hood of her jacket further over her head, raindrops rolling off the sides of it in streams, while she smiled up at the blonde playfully.

The first thing Brittany noticed were her cute dimples and the slight scrunch of her nose from squinting and looking up at the same time. Seeing that smile made Brittany want to smile for some reason, but she remained motionless.

Brittany was so dumbfounded by the girl's beauty, that all she could say was a blank, "Huh?"

When the girl let out a raspy chuckle, her eyes closing and her smile growing wider while her shoulders bounced softly, Brittany saw it all in slow motion. She watched the girl's smile soften as she looked up at Brittany again, her lips moved but the blonde couldn't hear a thing; partially because it was raining that hard but also because Brittany was still kind of in shock that someone as gorgeous as the Latina was speaking to her.

It wasn't until the girl pulled out an umbrella, popping it out in from of them, before lifting it to cover both of their bodies that Brittany finally snapped out of it.

Brittany looked up at the umbrella then down at the Latina, who either grew an inch or was standing on her tip toes, before smiling at the kind gesture, "Thanks. I must've zoned out, I did't realize it started raining."

"Yeah, I can see that." The brunette smiled, "I hope you're on your way home because you're completely drenched."

"I am actually," Brittany said to her, "Whenever the bus finally decides to show up.."

"Well, it looks like your luck is changing." She said, pointing down the street. Brittany was relieved to see the bus's headlights brighten the way because that meant she and the girl could talk more and not worry about yelling over the rain.

As the bus came to a stop in front of them, Brittany noticed that the girl wasn't following her up the steps. Confused, Brittany looked to the Latina, "Aren't you getting on?"

"Oh, no. I have my own car." She answered then tilted head to the cafe across the street, "Besides, I'm just about to head into work. I was only on my lunch break."

"You..you weren't waiting for the bus?" Brittany asked, the driver already getting frustrated with her holding him up. She watched the brunette smile, dimples on full display, and shake her head. "Ohh.."

"Are you getting on, blondie?" The driver grumbled. Brittany was quick to send him an apologetic smile, turning her head just in time to miss the glare the Latina shot him.

"Here." The brunette said, passing her the umbrella she had used to cover them, "For when you get to your stop."

"No, you keep-"

"Come on, I don't have all day lady." The driver said again.

"Sorry." Brittany peeped before taking the umbrella bashfully, "Thanks."

The brunette merely winked before the driver closed the doors and directed Brittany to have a seat.

And just like that, Brittany's hope in finding true love was back and stronger than ever.

She did as she was told, cradling the umbrella like it was the most special thing she ever received. She replayed what just happened with the brunette over and over in her head, attempting to memorize her smile and those dimples and that wink until she realized something: she didn't get her name.

At the next bus stop, which happened to be just two blocks down the street, Brittany took off running. She held on tightly to the umbrella, but left it closed as it would slow her down on the way to the cafe.

Her dark, gloomy world brightened instantly upon entering the cozy shop. The Latina was already wearing her apron and standing behind the counter when Brittany stepped into the room, a puddle of rain already at her feet.

"Hi." Brittany smiled shyly, raindrops dripping off her, "Again."

"Hey." The girl chuckled as her eyes took in the sight of Brittany completely soaked.

She was starting to feel herself get lost in dark brown eyes so she quickly stepped closer to the counter, "I-uhm-I forgot to thank you for waiting with me outside..and for holding the umbrella."

"Pretty sure you said thanks already." The brunette smirked causing Brittany's cheeks to flush.

"Oh, I did?" Brittany pondered, "Well, I forgot to get your name."

"It's Santana." She replied, batting her long lashes, "And yours?"

"Brittany."

"Well, Brittany.." Santana hummed cutely, drumming her fingers on the counter top, "Could I get you something warm to drink?"


	19. Confessions

**San and Britt are best friends. Britt starts talking to Quinn that she is in love with San but is afraid to tell her b/c she doesn't think San returns her feelings, and San was hearing the conversation." (You can do whatever you want with the ending) ;)**

"Britt? You okay?" Quinn asked worriedly after pulling Brittany aside. They had been listening in on Santana practice for Glee club when Brittany bolted, "You look like you're about to throw up."

"I can't take it, Q." She mumbled sadly, lips pouted and eyes averted to the floor.

It broke her heart to see one of her best friend's so distraught, so Quinn motioned for her to sit down on one of the benches outside of the choir room, "What's wrong?"

"I can't keep trying to hide away what I feel," Brittany began, "I can't keep pretending that they'll go away one day; that those feelings won't feel so big, that they won't make me feel like I'm drowning."

"I don't understand.." Quinn replied and watched watery blue eyes dart to the doors they just left then back to the floor, "Is this about-"

"i just don't see how you can't fall in love with her, you know?" Brittany cut in with a breathy laugh, "I mean, look at her! She's beautiful, she's talented, she's smart, she's the kindest person I know. She has such a big heart and she's caring and she doesn't show anyone else that but me, Q, I think that's so special."

"You're her best friend, Britt, of course she shows you that." She said softly, "She trusts you."

"But don't you see? I don't want to just be her best friend anymore. I can't do it. I want to hold her hand and kiss her lips whenever I want to. I want to take her on dates and give her my jacket when she's cold. I want to surprise her with flowers and I want to-" Brittany sighed and shook her head, "I can't watch her sing like that and not fall even more in love with her. I can't hug her without my heart skipping a beat. I can't even see her smile at me without wanting to blurt out everything I feel."

"Why don't you just tell her then?" Quinn asked as if confessing all the feelings you have for your best friend was as simple as ordering a coffee.

"I-I can't do that." Brittany answered abruptly.

"Why not?"

"Because what if she doesn't like what I have to say?"

"Britt-" Quinn tried interrupting when she caught sight of the choir room door opening, but Brittany kept right on.

"It's true. What if by telling her everything, I lose her? What if she doesn't have the same feelings at all? What if her knowing that I'm in love with her creeps her out and she cuts me off? What if-"

"But what if she does feel the same way?" Quinn asked, "What if she's just as scared?"

Something changed in Brittany, maybe a sudden rush of confidence or maybe hope, "I can't go one without at least asking, right? I've got to tell her, I've got to at least see if maybe she.." Brittany trailed off, too overwhelmed by her thoughts, "I know I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I think I'd do a good job of loving her."

"Yeah, I think you would too." Quinn nodded, looking up and taking her cue to leave while Brittany continued to stare at the floor.

Brittany didn't even notice the blonde leave as her seat was taken once again, she was that caught up in her thoughts, "I think we would be so good together, Q. We already know each other's deep dark secrets, well except for me being in love with her, and we know how to make each other happy when we're sad. I know how she likes her coffee and she knows what side of the bed I like to sleep on. She even checks on Lord Tubbington when I have motocross practice! She wouldn't have to waste her time on dumb boys that play games with her because I would love her right, I would love her how she's supposed to be loved." Brittany smiled at how happy she could be with Santana, but remembered that it might never happen, "I don't want to ruin our friendship though. If I can't love her like a girlfriend, I still want to love her like a best friend."

"Why not love me like both?"

Brittany's head shot up at the familiar voice and turned to see the brunette occupying most of her thoughts smiling softly at her. Brittany blinked several times, hoping that it wasn't a dream, but each time Santana became clearer and clearer.

"Uhm..so how much of that did you hear?" Brittany blushed, the tips of her ears red hot.

"Enough," Santana smirked as she lifted her fingers and tilted Brittany's chin her way, blue eyes locking with brow, "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I-I love you, Santana." Brittany breathed out nervously.

"Well that's funny," Santana grinned, "Because I love you."

"You do?" Brittany gasped, "Not like best friends, well yes like best friend but more than that, right?"

"Right, B." Santana giggled, pressing her lips to Brittany's, "I love you like my best friend just became my girlfriend."

"Wow." Brittany smiled happily, allowing Santana to kiss her once more.

Quinn just peeked around the corner watching her two best friends and smirked, "Finally!"


	20. Misplaced Rings

**Santana wants to propose to brittany in the choir room (canon) she propose but then she notice she lost the ring**

Santana's nerves are bouncing all around inside her as she grabs a chair from the front row and slides it out to the center of the room, but Brittany doesn't notice and keeps on singing to the love of her life.

Singing with Santana is one of her most favorite things in the world because once upon a time, she didn't think she'd ever get the chance. Back when their love was a dirty little secret and Santana was running for the hills at any mention of talking about feelings. Back when I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. Back when singing together was a thing they saved for when they were alone and no one could hear them.

They can sing and dance with each other, whether it is in front of the Glee club kids or in front of a whole stadium of random people, with ease now because there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. They have the kind of love that's powerful and overcomes and somewhere deep down, Brittany and Santana knew that. For Brittany it was easy, she knew all along that because her love was so strong for Santana anything was possible. Though it took a little longer for Santana to accept that, Brittany continued to love her quietly and patiently because Santana's worth it.

But everything's different now, so different, and Brittany can't help but fall even more in love with Santana because she is so brave. She's come along way and as Santana directs her to sit down, all Brittany can process is all the love filling beautiful brown eyes and a smile so bright it lights up the whole room.

Santana's just about ready to explode, she's that nervous, but as she looks down at Brittany looking back at her like she's the best thing in the world, she knows there's nothing to be nervous about. She can't believe she's still singing the right words because all she can think of is what she's been rehearsing to say for months. She's afraid she'd might actually forget what to say, she's made so many changes, but there's one sentence that sticks out most in her mind, one that she won't forget to ask:

Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?

Santana shivers at the words rolling over in her head and how soon, within minutes, she'll taste them on her tongue. She reaches for Brittany's hands, swaying them from side to side as her and Brittany sing the last of the words. Santana's breath quickens as the song fades and all she can hear is the steady beating of her heart.

Everyone's clapping and cheering for them and Brittany just smiles at everyone but Santana's eyes remain on Brittany, trying to remember how to speak and hoping that she doesn't leave anything important out of her speech. Brittany moves to get up from the chair, her hands still in Santana's, but the brunette shakes her head.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." Santana says and her voice is so soft and quiet that Brittany almost misses it.

"We can make fun of Rachel in the back row, San, it's mean if we do it in front of her face." Brittany whispers and Santana just smirks and shakes her head.

"I need to ask you something."

[insert excruciatingly sweet and mushy romantic speech about Santana's love for Brittany because do you seriously want to kill me with this prompt?]

Tears fall freely from misty blue eyes as Santana bends down on one knee, "Brittany S. Pierce, will you-"

Panic suddenly strikes Santana as she subtly feels around for the most important part of this whole thing. Her heart rate sky rockets and it's not because Brittany says yes. Her fingers trace the undersides of her boobs, her hip, she even peeks down her top but it's not there. The engagement ring she spent weeks searching for is. Not. There.

"Yes!" Brittany beams anyway but Santana's freaking out too much to be concerned with Brittany's answer right now because this is not how she planned it. There was supposed to be a ring. She was supposed to give her speech then get down on one knee and present her with this beautiful ring, but the ring is not being presented right now and that's a huge problem.

"No, no this can't be happening." Santana mumbles and eyes the ground, her hands still patting away at her body for a ring that might've slipped during the duet, "You can't say yes yet, Britt Britt, there's supposed to be a ring!"

"Honey..it's okay, I don't need a ring." Brittany tries to comfort her but Santana's already pacing around the room, retracing her steps. Brittany might not care, but Santana does. Santana wants Brittany to have something to show off, something that'll be a symbol of their love. She wants people to see Brittany's ring and know that Santana finally did something right.

The Glee clubbers have mixed expressions, but Santana doesn't notice. Mercedes and Quinn even stand up to try and help Santana look for the lost ring much to the brunette's refusal.

Even Brittany gets up to look and Santana just about crumbles because losing the ring was not part of the plan. Brittany's not supposed to be helping her look for the ring she lost; she's supposed to be wearing it! Santana had been so focused on keeping the whole proposal a secret and remembering the words and choreography to their duet and remembering her speech; everything was going to be perfect. Santana was finally going to give her everything she deserved; she was going to make all the waiting in the past worth it and-

"Found it!" Brittany peeps and Santana spins to find Brittany on her knees beside the piano with a ring, the ring, between her fingertips.

"Yes!" Santana rushes over, overwhelmed with happiness. She's breathless and teary-eyed but as she stares down at Brittany holding the ring up to her, she can't help but laugh because she's supposed to be the one on her knees holding up the ring. Santana turns bashful and her hands find each other, squeezing and clenching, "Could I maybe ask you again?"

Brittany just smiles and hands the ring over before making her way back to her chair. Santana checks to make sure the ring is still shiny and there aren't any scratches before walking over to Brittany. The blonde smiles up at her, her cheeks bunched and her eyes squinted and her nose a little scrunched.

"Santana? Baby, oh my God..What are you doing?" She asks, as Santana lowers to her knee again, before her eyes go wide and her hands cover the answer already wanting to escape her mouth.

Santana's nerves surprisingly resurface as she holds the ring between them, her hand shaking ever so slightly, "Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?"

"Of course." Brittany grins a watery smile and cups Santana's cheeks before pulling her in for a kiss, "With or without a ring."


	21. Tubbs Vs Santana

**Tubbs gets mad at santana when her and brittany come back from their honeymoon. He starts getting clingy with brittany and grumpy around santana (hissing at her when britt says for them to spend time together, peeing on her new expensive boots, leaving dead mice in front of their door because he knows it freaks santana out, especially If she almost steps on one,etc) and Santana telling britt that he's out to get her, but britt feels bad for leaving him when they went on honeymoon**

Again..just because honeymoons come after weddings and do I even need to say it? LOL all other prompts are still on a temporary hold until I get my life together.

So Santana and Brittany finally tied the knot, whoopee. The thing that no one seems to acknowledge is that Brittany was mine first. I was there for her always even when Santana wasn't. I was cuddling up to Brittany's side or laying on her feet to make sure they were warm at night while Santana was too busy filing her nails or whatever she does. I was there for when she was happy but most importantly, I was there for when she was sad. Santana wasn't always the cause of Brittany's sadness but she often played a big role, but who was there to make sure Brittany smiled? Who was there to listen to all her problems? Who was there to nuzzle her cheek when she cried?

Me, that's who, Lord Tubbington!

So to think that after all our good times spent together, Brittany just decides to run off with Santana for a honeymoon, leaving me all alone with The Loud One and The Elf is just plain mean. It's almost like she didn't even care about me at all! Well, I'm not going to sit on the sidelines anymore! Lord Tubbington is getting his revenge and first on my list is the one who started it all, the mommy stealer herself: Santana.

Santana and Brittany come home to New York still buzzing with that newlywed happiness. Their honeymoon was awesome and all the arrangements Santana made were lovely, but Brittany's glad that they're back in the states. There's nothing like getting back to sleeping in your own bed and showering in your own shower and the newlyweds definitely missed that.

When they get to their apartment, Brittany abandons her suitcase as soon as they get everything inside and while Santana's busying herself with at least moving their bags out of the way of the front door, Brittany's headed for the couch.

Santana smirks when she reemerges from their bedroom after moving a couple of their suitcases in there and sees Brittany stretched out on the couch. She strolls over and sits near her hips as her hand gently strokes her back, "Tired, baby?"

"A little, I hate long flights.." Brittany sighs then smiles happily up at Santana, "You?"

"I could go for a cat nap," Santana shrugs and she's just about to slide down and cuddle up to her wife when Brittany's eyes go wide and she shoots up almost knocking Santana off the couch. Santana keeps her balance though and nervously looks at Brittany, "What?! What's wrong?"

"Tubbs! We forgot to get him on the way home from the airport." Brittany pouts but Santana's shoulders relax.

"We just got home, B, how about we get him tomorrow so we can at least get unpacked first?"

"No, we've got to get him now. He could be homesick or worse..what if he thinks I forgot about him?" Brittany rants, standing from the couch and pacing while Santana just leans back and watches Brittany go on and on about not wanting to hurt Tubbs' feelings and something about him going into a rebellious phase. Santana doesn't want to laugh, but it's hard to suppress a smile when Brittany is just too damn adorable.

"Okay, okay, we can go get him. Let's just call Rachel and Kurt to make sure someone's home first before we head over." Santana says when she sees Brittany actually look like she might cry; she's quick to run her fingers along pale arms and smiles reassuringly, "Alright?"

"Alright." Brittany grins, kissing Santana's cheek before running off to put her shoes back on.

When they get to the loft, there's a flurry of questions: how was the trip? Where did you go? How was the plane ride? But neither Brittany nor Santana have the energy to answer any of them, they're there for one reason and one reason only.

"Hey Tubbs!" Brittany beams, heaving up the cat and peppering his head with kisses all while scratching just under his chin, "We missed you so much, right San?"

Rachel and Kurt smirk at Santana's hesitance then begin to chuckle when she fakes a smile and nods, "Uh yeah, lots!"

"So that's what happens when you get married, huh?" Kurt teases but Santana secretly flips him the bird before asking Rachel where they stashed all Lord Tubbington's belongings so they can get going.

They're on the way home and Brittany's back to her usual giddy self because, "We're all together again, now it really feels like home." And even if she's talking about a cat that's currently giving her the evil eye through the rear view mirror, she can't help but reach over the middle console and tangle their fingers.

Santana knows that her and Tubbs have never really seen eye to eye, but after coming home from their trip, it seems that the cat really has it out for her or something. She doesn't want to seem intimidated by him but she really feels threatened sometimes.

At first she just thinks that he really did miss them, well Brittany at least, and that's the reason for the glaring and hissing and yowling but it begins to bug her when she starts having to sit on the opposite side of the couch because-

"Babe..does he really have to sit on the couch with us right now?" Santana whines after coming from the kitchen to see LT in her usual spot next to Brittany, "We're about to eat and I don't want cat hair getting on our plates.." She's holding both of their dinner plates but with both her hands busy, she's afraid to make another move now that she's in his line of sight and might very well attack her now that she's defenseless.

"You heard wifey, Tubbs." Brittany says cutely before tapping a little at his butt, but he doesn't move. "Come on, buddy, you can come cuddle lat-" As soon as Brittany tries to pick him up, he makes a pitiful sounding whine and blue eyes shoot up to Santana as her bottom lip quivers, "San..I think he has separation anxiety now."

Santana just sighs and hands Brittany her plate while she moves to the furthest end of the coach and begins to eat quietly while Brittany talks cutely with the cat, assuring him that they aren't going to leave him for a very long time and that he has nothing to worry about.

The rivalry between Santana and Lord Tubbington, Santana laughs because that's an actual thing now, gets worse when he has the nerve to interrupt sexy times: Santana is livid.

After a long day at the studio, she wants nothing more than to come home to her wife and just relax. Brittany had the day off so when Santana comes home, she's sweet and showers her with love because she missed her so much but those innocent kisses and touches turn hot and heavy and soon they're stumbling into their bedroom and clothes are flying. By the time Brittany's topless, Santana playfully pushes her down on the bed and she quickly drops to her knees and spreading pale thighs.

Santana revels in warm heat and Brittany's scent as her fingers slip through slick folds and she kisses at the insides of her wife's thighs. Brittany's panting above her, one hand tangling in Santana's dark hair while the other grips the bed sheets, and she's getting more and more excited as Santana breath nears her throbbing center. Brittany shrieks when Santana finally touches her where she needs to be touched and Santana smirks, loving how she makes the blonde feel.

She's going to town, her forearm burns and her jaw is starting to ache but she desperately wants to watch Brittany fall apart because nestled between her wife's legs, eyes skimming across quivering abs and the underside of Brittany's jaw, is where she has the perfect view. When she feels Brittany's fingers tighten in her hair, she knows she's close.

Santana pumps with vigor and determination and she closes her eyes for just a moment, savoring Brittany's taste, when all of a sudden she hears Brittany giggle. Laughing during sex isn't ever a bad thing because sometimes they're playful and they're comfortable with one another, but Santana didn't really think they were having playful sex right now.

"S-S-Stop that tickles!" Brittany giggles breathlessly and Santana's so confused because she's never gotten that response before and peeks up to find-

"Seriously, right now?" Santana grumbles, watching LT's tail flicker at Brittany's nose. Brittany just keeps on giggling, trying to shoo him away but not really trying that hard and that just makes Santana even more upset, "I can't believe this."

"What? What's wrong, baby?" Brittany frowns at Santana's glare pointed in LT's direction and sits up though Santana is still on her knees between her legs.

"The damn cat, B! That's what's wrong!" Santana says, throwing up her hands up in anguish while Tubbs hop of the bed and scuttles out of the room, smug bastard. "We're in the middle of something super important and he just waltzes in and distracts you!" Brittany bites back a smile but Santana's voice softens and her eyes lower to the ground, "I missed you all day and I'm trying to show you that and then you get distracted.."

"Oh honey.." Brittany coos, still out of breath and incredibly aroused. She tilts Santana's chin up and motions for her to get on the bed with her, moving to straddle Santana's hips once she's on her back. She's leaning over the Latina now, long blonde hair curtaining her face as she stares down into sad brown eyes, "Are you jealous of Lord Tubbington?"

"What? No!" Santana scoffs, her arms crossing over her naked chest as she turns her head to the side completely refusing the accusation. Brittany chuckles and leans down to kiss Santana's cheek then her jaw then her chin until Santana's turned to her again, "Okay, maybe a little. I get that he might be having a hard time adjusting to me and you spending so much time together now or something but we're wives, that's what happens."

"Okay, I understand." Brittany nods, kissing her cheek one more time, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt."

"It's okay. Maybe you can like talk to him or something though? That sounds weird because he's a cat, but I don't know maybe it'll work? I can't do it, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, but sure baby I'll give him a stern talking to if that'll make you feel better." Brittany replies lovingly, tucking her fingers between Santana's arms so that she can separate them and pin them against the pillows, "But first, I think we have some unfinished business."

They end up falling asleep shortly after their shenanigans, wonderfully exhausted and slightly sore but all for a great cause. Brittany's asleep for about an hour before she slips out of bed and gets dressed again before going out to find Lord Tubbington because they need to have a heart to heart asap. Brittany can't have Santana feeling all sorts of bad because Tubbs isn't being nice and she can't have two of her favorite people, cats are definitely people, against each other.

Santana wakes about twenty minutes later to an empty bed and cold sheets. She would've been hurt and upset in if it were years ago, but she's married to the love of her life so what's to be hurt and upset about? She rolls out of bed and gets changed, skipping a shower for later on in the night because all that strenuous activity has got her starving. She's still pretty groggy when she gets to the bedroom door and crosses the barrier only to step on something undesirably squishy.

She has no idea what the hell that could be, but as she chances a glance down, she wished she hadn't.

Santana all but screams then bolts to stand atop the chair she keeps near their closet. She's freaking the fuck out, scrunching her face in disgust and hopping from foot to foot.

"Santana?! Baby, are you okay?!" Brittany comes barreling into the room clad in a cute pair of boxers and a tank top wielding an umbrella like a baseball bat, "What hap-"

"Look out! Don't step on it!" Santana yelps and Brittany freezes then looks to where Santana's pointing.

"Oh San.." Brittany sighs when she sees what has Santana so freaked out, her tensed shoulders easing as she lets the umbrella fall to her side, "It's just a mouse."

"A dead mouse, Britt, it's a freaking dead mouse and I stepped on it! I'm not wearing socks, Britt, I felt it. I felt its little dead body squish under my bare foot!" Santana rambles, clearly still in panic mode.

Brittany smiles softly and goes to comfort Santana, "Come here, it's okay.."

"I feel disgusting right now; I can't believe I actually steppedon it!" Santana cries and though she's not actually crying, she's almost there. Brittany wraps her arms around her hips with the new height difference and kisses her stomach.

"It's okay, San, Tubbs was just bringing you a peace offering." Brittany tells her sweetly as she presses her cheek to Santana's tensed stomach, "You should be happy, he's just saying sorry for making you upset."

"Happy? I am mortified." Santana pouts but her arms rest around Brittany's shoulders comfortably as she watches the blonde kiss again at her belly, "What the hell am I going to do with a mouse? Why couldn't he like bring me a new purse or get me some bling?"

"Because spoiling you is my job." Brittany giggles at Santana's slowly easing breaths.

"I would've even been okay with a card, but that-" Santana scrunches her face as she peeks down again at the mouse still laying helplessly in front of their bedroom door, "He knew I'd freak out, he did this on purpose!"

"Honey..no." Brittany disagrees calmly, pulling back to help Santana down from the chair, "I talked to him just like you asked and I told him that he's just going to have to be nicer to you because you're going to be with us forever and you're supposed to love your moms."

"Moms?" Santana asks, a weird unfamiliar bubble of happiness exploding in her chest at the titles.

"Yeah, you're his mom now too San." Brittany smiles bashfully, taking Santana's hand with care and holding it to her chest, "And he's our boy so you've got to love him just as much."

Maybe LT's antics stop, maybe they don't, but suddenly Santana's just a tiny bit okay with dealing with it because Brittany said he's theirs and somehow Santana finds that very special. Sure they're just talking about a cat now, but one day maybe it won't just be about a cat. Maybe it'll be something tiny and warm and maybe they'll have blue eyes like Brittany's and dark hair like Santana's. Maybe they'll have Santana's tan skin and Brittany's blonde hair? Maybe they'll have Brittany's freckles and Santana's dimples?

Either way, Santana's over the moon about her new title even if she's trying not to show Brittany that, as if Brittany couldn't tell just by looking at her. Still, Santana keeps her cool and shrugs her shoulder all calm and collected, "That's cool, I could try that."

Brittany just beams at Santana's forced nonchalance and almost tackles her with kisses but she remembers there's still a dead mouse on the ground and she can only distract Santana for so long. So Brittany kisses her lips softly and smiles, "You've got a big heart, baby, you can do it."


	22. Bed Post Notches

**During their first trip back to Lima, Santana notices the notches on Britts bed and gets insecure/won't tell Brittany what's bothering her. Britt see's Santana looking at them and reassures her that she is the only one that matters.**

Sometimes Santana forgets that it hasn't always been _Brittany and Santana. _It seems like such a long time ago when she thinks about it now, but she remembers a time when she was scared and hated how much she loved Brittany. She wanted nothing more than to bury all her feelings, feelings for _her_, somewhere deep down inside her where no one, not even Britt, could get to them. She fought so hard to keep everything bottled up but it was exhausting to keep up that big of an act; she had to give in, she was just too tired.

In a way, she's kind of glad she gave up all those years ago because if she hadn't, if she chose not to embrace her awesomeness and just be her, who knows where she would be.

Santana knows one thing though; she most definitely wouldn't be back in Lima again with Brittany and not just with Brittany but _with _her. Somehow, some way, they always manage to find each other again. It doesn't matter how many times they try to go their separate ways, the roads always meet in the end.

Santana's in love, like head over feet in love, with Brittany and this time she doesn't care who knows it. Hell, _she'll _probably be the one to tell you.

_See that girl over there? Yeah, the tall blonde giving up her seat so that pregnant lady can sit. That's my girlfriend, Brittany. I'm in love with her._

_Have you seen how awesome of a dancer my girlfriend is? God, I love her._

_Your favorite color is blue? Brittany's favorite color is blue! Well, actually it's not but I just needed a way to bring her up because she's my girlfriend and I'm in love with her. _

But as Santana runs her fingers over the notches in Brittany's bed post, she can't help but fall back a few years to a time when she wasn't so open, to a time where she pushed Brittany away so many times. Each little scratch her fingers trace over is another reminder of how stupid she was. She could've saved both of them years of heartache if she would've just sucked it up and loved Britt freely, but instead she led her to this, to giving herself away to people who weren't even worth it.

They didn't know how Brittany liked to be touched. They didn't know where she liked to be kissed. They didn't know how to make her fall apart. They didn't know how to love every single inch of her.

Santana did, she was just too afraid to show her that.

She just couldn't imagine Brittany having sloppy, meaningless sex in the same bed where they've made love numerous times. What hurt even more was the notches on the bed post, that she cared enough to document each time.

"Guess where I found these," Brittany waltzed into the bedroom waving the worn case of Sweet Valley High, "They were in my sister's room..weird."

At the sound of Brittany's voice, Santana tries to shake away those old memories. She doesn't want to ruin the fact that they've got Britt's house all to themselves with bringing up the past, but Brittany's always been an expert in the field of Santana Lopez.

"Hey, what's up?" Brittany softens, seeing the dark clouds roll in behind brown eyes. She tosses the case to the floor and crawls up the length of the bed to where Santana's perched. She knows something's wrong, but doesn't know what just yet, "We don't have to watch that if you don't want to.."

"No, it's okay; I don't care what we watch." Santana smiles weakly but her voice is so strained, it gives her away instantly.

Brittany watches the way Santana's eyes flicker from the marks on the bed post down to the bed sheets and crumbles, "They're not good memories for me either, San."

Santana bites on her lower lip, willing herself not to cry, "There's so many.."

"Yeah, you used to make me so sad." Brittany frowned as her hand wandered over to Santana's, the gentleness of her touch easing Santana's nerves almost instantly, "They aren't what you think they are though."

"They're not?" Santana asked, but her voice was so small, so fragile, it came out a whisper. Brittany just smiled fondly and shook her head, her thumb rubbing slow patterns over the back of Santana's hand.

"I used to get so sad that you were so sad. You were fighting yourself so hard and I could just see how tired you were. I wanted you to know that it was okay to love me, that our love was okay, but I was so afraid you'd get scared and I'd lose you forever. I definitely didn't want that. Sometimes I'd wish you were here with me instead of pretending to be someone you weren't though. I'd miss you so much, Santana." Brittany looked up and ran her free hand over the bed post, "They're for each time it hurt to be in love with you too."

"Britt.." Santana breathed out, tears threatening to fall. Her eyes flickered between watery blues as she reached up to cup her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be," Brittany assured her, her fingers wrapping around Santana's wrists loosely, "That was such a long time ago, it doesn't matter now. You're here and we're together and we love each other so, so much, right?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled easily, cuddling up to Brittany's side, "I'm going to love you forever."

"Me too," Brittany beamed, running her hand over Santana's side, "Infinity's longer though."

"To infinity then."


	23. Kiss Cam

**Brittany is on a date with someone at a basketball game but her date has been on their phone the whole time. When the kisscam comes to them Britt tries to get their attention but they don't listen so the person on her other side (Santana) offers to kiss her and Britt shrugs and passionately kisses her. Then they hit it off rest of the game.**

Brittany's not much of a basketball fan, but when she accidentally wins tickets Sam's the first person she thinks of inviting. He's a friend of a coworker who thinks he and Britt would make a great couple, but Brittany's been sort of avoiding the blind date because those are the worst.

Her date with Sam pretty much verified that.

He's good looking and he was kind enough to drive them to the stadium, but it seemed like as soon as they found their seats he forgot all about her. Brittany just chalked it up to him being shy and that he was excited about the game, but that's all wishful thinking.

It's kind of hard to keep up with what's going on in the game when the teams' jersey colors are a blur of the same combination and all they keep doing is running back and forth, but she tries to pay attention anyway. Especially when the girl next to her, wearing a jersey that matches with the players' and holding a plastic cup of beer sloshing around every time she waves her hands about, gets so aggravated with the players and stands up, alternating yelling threats in English and Spanish.

Brittany finds it funny because those players could probably fit the girl in the palm of their hand, she's that small but then again those guys are like ten feet tall and make anyone feel short. It's entertaining though to watch the girl get so mad, she rather watch her than try to understand the game.

Sam, on the other hand, is practically glued to his phone, mumbling something about texting game updates to all his friends who couldn't be there to witness it firsthand.

"What are they doing?" Brittany asks when she sees players form two lines and let one guy bounce the ball between them.

"Huh?" Sam mumbles blankly, barely looking up from his phone.

"They were all just trying to take the ball from that guy and now they're just letting him keep it, they're all just staring at him.." Brittany adds, waving her hand to the players.

Sam looks up and his eyes widen before tapping quickly at his phone, "If they get this, they'll be tied up and it's right before half time!"

Brittany's brows furrow as she tries to decode what Sam said but she doesn't get very far.

Luckily the girl next to her leans a little closer on their conjoining armrests and sheds a little light, "They're setting up for a free throw. Dumbass #26 fouled #7 so #7 gets two chances to shoot without anyone messing with him."

"Ohh," Brittany hums as she turns to thank the girl but she gets a little distracted because _woah she's hot_ but the basketball lingo goes over her head and it seems like the brunette notices.

She smirks, shimmering brown eyes softening, before nodding to the players, "#26 pushed #7 because he's a sore loser, that's called a foul. And when they let #7 shoot without anyone interfering, that's called a free throw."

This time Brittany actually does understand and smiles in response, "Okay, thanks."

"Sure," She smiles back before turning to the person next to her that has been trying to get her attention and huffs out a, "What, Puckerman?!"

Brittany takes that as her cue to turn back to Sam too but only finds that he's still on his phone only this time he's trying to take pictures of the game. At least he's genuinely interested in the game, Brittany thinks before turning to watch what happens with the _free throw_.

When #7 makes the shot, the crowd goes wild, even the girl next to her shoots up from her seat again and starts pumping her fist. Brittany scoots to the edge of her chair and claps her hands just because everyone's so excited and the girl next to her makes her want to be just as enthusiastic. At the sound, as if she could pin point Brittany's clapping with everyone else still cheering, the brunette smiles down at Brittany.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asks and Brittany's cheeks flush under her gaze.

"He just made a point, right?"

"Yup! The scores are even now and it's right before half time." The brunette explains easily and Brittany's smile widens because there's no hint of annoyance in her tone unlike Sam.

"That's good, right?" Brittany asks just because she wants to hear the girl talk some more.

"It's awesome!" She grins and goes to sit down as the players disappear to the locker room, "How is it that you're attending the most important game of the year yet you have no idea what's happening?"

Brittany laughs as the girl settles in her seat, surprised that she's not at all offended by the way she questions her since she was so patient with explaining the game before, "I won the tickets on the radio."

She chuckles at that and nods to Sam, "And him?"

"He likes basketball.." Brittany shrugs and the girl laughs at that even more.

"No offense, but he's a horrible date." She comments then looks down at Brittany's empty cup holders, "He hasn't even bought you a drink."

"Yeah..well he-" Brittany tries to defend but she has no idea what she's trying to actually explain when it's pretty obvious Sam sucks as a date.

It doesn't matter regardless because the girl's already turning to her friend, "Go get us a couple of beers." She instructs and hands him a twenty before turning back to Brittany, "It's not a real basketball game without a beer."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"Too late." The girl smirks while her friend groans and gets up from his seat without question.

The blonde blushes at the confidence the girl seems to ooze, "I'm Brittany."

"Santana."

When her friend Puckerman, comes back with their two beers Santana clinks her cup to Brittany's, toasting to Brittany's first basketball game before Santana turns to get her change and Sam actually starts talking to Brittany. He's mostly gushing about how awesome the game is and how thankful he is that Brittany invited him out and for a moment, Brittany almost forgives him for practically ignoring her the whole game. Then again, he's probably just remembering she's there because it's half time and nothing too important is going on right now.

It's then that the kisscam starts targeting innocent couples in the crowd that Brittany remembers how much she misses being in a relationship. Cute kisses between younger couples and older couples and even two toddlers display on the large screens above and everyone cheers as the kisscam makes its rounds. Brittany smiles up at the screens in envy until she finds herself staring back.

It takes her a moment to realize what's going on but then her eyes widen and she instinctively looks to her right at Sam since he _is _her date and everything but he's back to texting.

"Sam.." She mumbles, nudging his arm while trying to keep a smile on her face since everyone in the whole stadium is now staring at her. She calls his name again when he makes no move from looking down at his phone.

"Hold on, I'm trying to type this really long-"

"But the kisscam."

Her cheeks are starting to heat up again because her date is refusing to kiss her and everyone can see it and it's embarrassing and she kind of just wants to crawl in a whole and hide out for the rest of her life because she's _that _person whose date wouldn't kiss-

"Hey Brittany?"

There's a tap on her left shoulder and Brittany just barely turns her head when tan fingers trace her jaw and pinch her chin down, Santana's eyes darting between hers silently asking permission. A smile tugs at Brittany's mouth, twice tonight Santana's sort of come to her rescue, before she nods and begins to lean forward. She can feel Santana smiling even before their lips meet, but once they do it's the gentlest kiss ever to grace Brittany's lips.

They keep it PG-13 while the stadium erupts in applause before the kisscam moves and Brittany blinks lazily back into reality.

"Wow." Brittany breathes out, her lips still tingling from the kiss, while Santana just licks hers and smiles, "Thank you."

"Huh, I think that's a first." Santana chuckles and Brittany's cheeks flush because _thank you _wasn't what she had in mind, but that only seems to make the brunette smile more and nod to Sam who is still completely oblivious, "You should be thanking him for being so horrible. There's no way I could've gotten away with stealing a kiss if he was a proper date; no one would be kissing any girl I'm out with."

Brittany's smile softened, "Well maybe I'm on a date with the wrong person then."


	24. Kiss Cam pt 2

**Could you maybe do a follow up like the one or both of the girls watch the basketball game on TV just to watch their kiss on screen and maybe a little run in with each other or something, any way as long as they see each other again**

When Brittany finds herself being handed yet another set of tickets to yet another sports event that she yet again knows nothing about she can't help but roll her eyes. This time they weren't won on accident, but more so a _mandatory _occasion forced onto her and the rest of her coworkers by her boss who was way too happy about his baseball team doing well this season and decided to splurge. As if the basketball game was already hard enough to follow, now there's another sport that Brittany's going to find herself struggling to understand.

Then again, this time probably won't be as bad because she knows exactly who she wants to bring for her date. After the basketball game and the kisscam incident, her and Santana totally hit it off and they've been casually seeing each other ever since; although, _ever since _really just means a little more than a few weeks but that still counts.

It's just before sundown that Santana and Brittany arrive to the stadium. As soon as Brittany sees the brunette weaving through the crowd towards her dressed in a red and white baseball tee and tattered jeans, she can't help but grin at her effortless beauty.

"Hey, I think you're missing your baseball cap." Brittany jokes, skipping over to meet Santana half. The brunette laughs, tossing wavy locks over her shoulder and Brittany swears everything goes slow motion for a second.

"I didn't," Santana winks, revealing a hat she had kept hidden behind her back. She beckons Brittany closer with the crook of her finger and leans on her toes to put the cap on. Brittany's fingers brush along the bill of the hat, grinning, while Santana smiles up at her work, "You always have to show some team spirit."

"Thanks," Brittany continues to grin before fishing out their tickets from her back pocket, "And thanks for coming too, especially on such short notice."

"Thanks for giving me the excuse to see you again," Santana replies coolly as they walk towards the gates. Brittany blushes furiously but Santana's too busy to notice with trying to find the shortest line to stand in, "God, I haven't been to a baseball game in so long!"

"I've never been to one before." Brittany shrugs but Santana whips her head so fast that Brittany thinks she might've said something wrong.

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Wow, well now I'm _honored_ that you've invited me," Santana smiles, easing all of Brittany's nerves, then reaches for her hand, "I'll be sure that you get the full experience."

Once through the gates, they wander around to find the rest of Brittany's coworkers since their boss was nice enough to reserve a section for them. With the few inches on Santana, Brittany's able to spot them well before her date who's still trying to read letters spray painted on the concrete. One of her coworkers is already waving her down as Brittany keeps a hold on Santana's hand while they walk down the steps.

"Brittany, hi!" Sugar screeches way too excitedly as she nearly climbs over the stadiums seats to greet the blonde, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I just saw you at work like an hour ago.." Brittany chuckles and she can hear Santana laughing quietly behind her too.

"I wasn't talking to you," Sugar jokes, playfully pushing her aside to introduce herself to Santana, "You must be Santana. I'm Sugar, I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh really now?" Santana smirks, glancing up at Brittany whose cheeks are prickling with heat, before looking back at Sugar, "Nice to meet you."

Thankful for Brittany, another one of their coworkers call Sugar over so she politely excuses herself before she can embarrass the blonde any further. Santana doesn't seem to let it go as they walk down a few more rows and settle in their seats.

Brittany's tapping nervously at her thighs, eyes scanning the brightly lit field and willing herself not to look at Santana just yet because if she does she'll be a blushing mess, but Santana's already leaning over on the armrest, breath tickling Brittany's cheek.

"So you've been talking about me, huh?" Santana teases and Brittany makes a mental note to never talk about a crush around her ever again.

"Not really," Brittany attempts to play off though her voice cracks as she shrugged, "Okay, well maybe just a little bit. But nothing bad, I promise! I just- Sugar wanted to know how things went with Sam but then she saw the kiss cam thing on youtube and she keeps bugging me about you and-"

"Britt, breathe." Santana laughs, reaching for Brittany's knee, "I don't mind. I actually kind of like it."

"Yeah?" Brittany smiles bashfully.

"Yeah, I talk about you to my coworkers too." Santana admits behind a coy smile, "Everyone at the firm is just dying to meet you!"

Moments later, a voice announces over the loud speakers that everyone should rise for the National Anthem. Everyone stands, Brittany slipping off her cap out of respect, and watch as a local school glee club sings. Brittany smiles at their synchronicity but then finds herself smiling even more at the sound of Santana quietly singing along too. Although the stadium is still relatively noisy, Brittany can't help but zone in on the prettiest singing voice she's ever heard. Her daze is broken when the song ends and everyone erupts in applause.

"We should probably get our drinks and food before the game really gets going," Santana says awhile after they've taken their seats again and moves to get up, "I don't want you missing out on Neptune Park's fine cuisine."

"Wait San, come back here." Brittany calls before she can get too far. Santana spins on her toes and finds her seat again, "My boss is paying for everything, beer included, so you don't have to go."

"You have a _very _nice boss." Santana compliments then settles in to watch the game.

Every now and then, Brittany whispers a question to Santana and each time she's answered without any hint of annoyance. It's completely different from the last time Brittany was out because Santana actually speaks to her, not just about the game or about free drinks and food, but how cute Brittany looks wearing her baseball hat and how glad she is that Brittany invited her. They sing along to Sweet Caroline, raising their plastic cups of beer and swaying from side to side like complete dopes as they belt out the lyrics but they don't care because they're having fun and it seems like everyone else is doing the exact same thin.

It's when the focus is back on the game that she starts to get a little bored again.

"So when's half time?" Brittany asks awhile later, extending out her legs and slyly slipping her arm around Santana's shoulders.

Santana just giggles and leans against Brittany's side as best as she can with arm rest in the way, "Why? Are you waiting for the kisscam?" Brittany blushes at the joke but Santana just thinks it's cute, "Baseball doesn't have half times. Football and basketball do because they're cut into quarters so there's a place for one but baseball's weird because it's divided into innings instead and there's nine of them so that's even more weird but there's the 7th inning stretch which has a little longer break between so that's when most people get up but there's no real half time."

"It's so hot when you talk all sports on me like that. Tell me more." Brittany sighs dreamily causing Santana to laugh, "Where'd you learn all this stuff anyway?"

"I grew up with three brothers; sports is all they talk about," Santana chuckled again before standing up and reaching for Brittany's hand, "Come on, let's go stretch those legs."

They stop by the gift shop as they wander around while people sing Take Me out to the Ballgame and Brittany's so fascinated by all the cool little trinkets and foam fingers that she doesn't notice the loving glint in Santana's eyes as she watches her. They spend so much time in the little shop that one of the workers begins to follow them around like they're a couple of potential shoplifters.

"Back off, tubby, we're just looking." Santana snaps on the guy that Brittany just now realizes is there, "This is her first game; she's never been to a stadium gift shop before."

Brittany quickly realizes that the guy thinks that she was going to steal but she's more concerned with the Santana's sudden feisty attitude, "It's okay, San, I'm done looking anyway."

"You sure, Britt?" Santana asks, her voice falling back into a softer tone before cutting her eyes to the employee, "Because we can look around all we want. This is a free country and I'll be damned if-"

"Come on," Brittany laughs and tugs Santana out of the shop by her wrist. Once they're a safe distance away, Brittany pulls them off to the side and kisses Santana so deeply that it catches the girl off guard.

"Woah, okay." Santana blinks as Brittany pulls away, her lips tingling similarly to their first kiss and second and third and-

"Just okay?" Brittany smirks, "I can do better than an _okay_."

Santana bites her lip at Brittany's sexily playful demeanor then reaches for the girl's hips and tugs her back, "Yeah? Let me see."

Brittany complies eagerly before they notice they're gathering a crowd and quickly scurry off to their seats like a couple of teenagers. They cool down a little once they're back in their seats and get served another round of cold beers and peanuts, but Santana's attention is soon swiped up by the echo of the commentator of the game.

She watches as Santana peers downfield excitedly, "What's happening?"

"Holy hell, this might be a Grand Slam." Santana mumbled, confusing Brittany, before turning to further explain, "The bases are loaded, there's a player on each of the bases right now, if this guy coming up right now hits the ball really far giving all the players enough time to run the bases for their home runs it makes it a Grand Slam. One guy hits the ball, four people make home base."

Brittany's eyes flicker between Santana's and her lips, just taking in how wonderful it is to have someone so patient with explaining the game to her and so adorable while doing it.

"What?" Santana questions at Brittany's silence, "Do you get it or was I too fast?"

"Nope, I got it!" Brittany grins, lifting her arm to once again drape around Santana's shoulders, before kissing her cheek, "Thanks."

"No problem." Santana smiles cutely before gesturing to the field, "Watch this, Britt, I don't want you to miss it."

She does though; she's so busy watching the way Santana holds her breath that she misses the batter's swing and the ball soaring out of the park. It's not until the whole stadium seems to erupt yet again in cheers that she's snapped out of it. Santana's on her feet, pumping her fist in the air and yelling out a _fuck yeah, _and Brittany soon joins her. She's clapping her hands and yelling and Santana's wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and squeezing her.

"That was so awesome, Britt, did you see it? Did you?" Santana asks excitedly, arms still around Brittany's waist.

"Yeah, I saw it." Brittany lies, but in her defense she was watching something way better.

They settle in their seats again, Santana slightly out of breath and voice a little raspy from the cheering, "I've never seen one in person before."

"You haven't? Miss Sports Buff?" Brittany's shocked but Santana shakes her head, "Well then I'm _honored_ to witness it with you!"

Santana ducks her head bashfully and leans over the arm rest to kiss Brittany's lips softly, "Me too."


	25. Bangs

** san and britt going to the barbers together and santana convincing brittany to get her bangs? **

"I love this."

"Me too."

Brittany tilted her head a little, her cheek rubbing against Santana's sun-warmed thigh, and smiled up at the brunette as she curled her arm around Santana's hips. Santana just chuckled and continued to comb her fingers through Brittany's windblown hair. Her fingers only snagged in a couple places, Brittany's hair was a little hard to comb through when still slightly damp from playing in the water earlier, but Santana was careful in untangling the golden locks without hurting her girlfriend's scalp. The sound of waves crashing drowned out the distant chatter of the other beach goers only further adding to the sense that the two of them were in their own little world.

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already," Brittany sighed, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Santana tenderly scratching at her scalp, "I don't want to go back yet."

"Me neither," Santana mumbled, looking off into the great expanse of the Pacific Ocean. She briefly thought about just staying on the island forever because how awesome would that be? Just her and Brittany living on an island where no one knew them and they knew no one either? It would be a fresh start and drama free for the both of them.

Then again, Brittany had agreed on coming back to New York with Santana where maybe they could live in some crappy apartment together and barely scrape by on rent and maybe only eat Ramen noodles and peanut butter sandwiches but they'd live that way happily because they'd finally be together. She couldn't wait to start that part of their life!

As always, Brittany seemed to be on the same page as Santana, "But I can't wait to be in New York with you."

Santana beamed at that as she fell back on her forearms while Brittany picked her head up from Santana's lap and wiggled her way up the blanket so that she could lay next to Santana. Despite the blazing sun and their sweat-glistening skin, Santana snuggled into her usual spot at Brittany's side and draped her arm low around Brittany's waist, "Me too."

"We're starting a whole new chapter of our lives together," Brittany added, fingers trailing up and down Santana's arm, "I'm a little nervous."

"Really?" Santana frowned, she didn't want to move too fast when their relationship was still so new and maybe asking Brittany to come to New York was asking too much of her.

"Just a tiny bit, but it's the good kind of nervous." The blonde smiled easing Santana's nerves as her eyes closed at the sudden breeze rustling their hair, "Like the kind of nervous I get when you let me hold your hand when we walk places."

"That makes you nervous?" Santana giggled, rolling on her side so she was leaning a little over her girlfriend. She watched Britt's cheeks pink but the sun wasn't to blame this time. Santana leaned in for a gentle kiss and tasted the saltiness of the sea on Brittany's lips, "You're cute."

"I know."

"And so humble about it," Santana teased, playing with the tips of Brittany's hair, twirling strands around her fingers as she lay back down, "I'm a little nervous too; maybe that's why I want to stay here a little longer. I know when we get back things are going to change."

"That's true, but I don't think I'm worried because I love you and I know you love me too and that's super important." Brittany said easily, "I just hope that we can remember that with all these changes going on."

"I don't think I could ever forget something like that, Britt. I think I've subconsciously built my life around you, loving you is the easiest thing I know how to do."

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip to try and keep from smiling too greatly at Santana's soft voice reserved just for her when they were alone, but also at the reference of one of the biggest turning points of their relationship. She remembered how scared Santana looked singing that song in front of Glee club, but now she's able to casually reference song lyrics without a second thought. Brittany's heart swelled, "I love you."

Next it was Santana's turn to smile bashfully down at her fingers playing with the tips of Brittany's hair. She too remembered those rough high school years spent hiding but no matter how horrible she thought the world was, how unforgiving people could be, one person was always there for her even when she didn't want her to be: Brittany.

Their love story was different compared to their friends' and she loved that about her and Brittany. They struggled and tried so many times to get over each other but they always found themselves drawn back to one another.

Santana didn't fear that things wouldn't work out between them when they went to New York because although the odds are always stacked against them, they manage to pull through every time and this time wouldn't be any different. What they needed was a way to remind them of their roots, if only some subtle way for them to remember that though they've spent these past months apart growing as individuals they were still the same people they fell in love with from the start.

Santana pondered the thought as she continued to play with Brittany's hair, the light bulb in her head flickering at a sudden idea.

Brittany glanced down at Santana twirling Brittany's hair with this far-away look on her face and pouted, "Honey?"

"Huh?" Santana snapped out of her daze to see Brittany's brow furrowed and read her expression easily, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something.."

"Yeah, I could tell." Brittany smiled, "Nothing bad, right?"

"Nope, nothing bad." Santana assured her, kissing Brittany's bare shoulder, "I was thinking..I want to go natural before we go back."

"I don't think that this is _that _kind of beach, San, but I can totally look one up if you want. Your body is beautiful and definitely worth showing off!"

"Ha! This is about as nude as you'll get me in public, Pierce." Santana laughed, playfully rolling her eyes at Brittany's smirk, "But I was actually talking about my hair.."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" Santana asked, "We've been apart for so long and, I don't know, we're the same but there's new things we don't know about each other now and I had my natural color when things began changing back in high school and maybe if I had that color again it would be like a reminder that I'm still the same person deep down or something. I don't know, it sounds silly now that I'm saying it out loud."

Brittany ran her fingers along Santana's arm again to try and calm her girlfriend's sudden tensed demeanor, "I don't think it's silly at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe a change that brings back something that's familiar to us will help us out?" Brittany shrugged, "Although, I'd love you just the same no matter what color your hair is."

"I know you would." Santana grinned lovingly, cuddling up to Brittany's side as they watched the waves crash.

"Maybe I should get my bangs back too if we're going all _blast from the past_."

"Oh my God, Britt!" Santana gasped, palming Brittany's bare stomach as she twisted her body to look up at the blonde, "You should! You look amazing with bangs."

"You always were the biggest fan of them.." Brittany teased causing Santana to blush; she definitely recalled the many drunken times she had gone on and on about how awesome Brittany looked with bangs to anyone and everyone who'd listen and that's including the shrubs outside her house. Little did Santana know, that made Brittany feel like the prettiest girl in the room even if getting bangs had been a mistake the first time. She looked over at Santana's precious face, all that love and tenderness encompassed in a heart that beats just for her. If changing up her hairstyle was something that Santana wanted to do because it was something that brought back familiarity, Brittany wanted to change hers too!

"Come on."

"Awh, Britt, I just dried off." Santana pouted thinking that Brittany wanted to splash around in the water again, "Can we go in like ten minutes?"

"I don't want to go in the water again," Brittany chuckled, thumbing Santana's bottom lip before leaning down to kiss her, "I want to get a haircut."


	26. Bachelorette

**puck&the glee club taking the girls to an upscale strip/cabaret club for a joint bacholerrete party , brittany disappears,& a hot blonde in a mask does a hot performance for santana,& at the end britt takes off the mask**

Santana's completely against the idea of letting Noah Puckerman be in charge of their bachelorette party, but when he offers to cover all expenses, courtesy of the year and half he's spent so far in the Air Force, and Brittany's right there next to her smiling those secret grins and wiggling her brows and saying that it sounds really fun, Santana has no other choice but to agree. It isn't until it's just her and Brittany alone in their hotel room when Brittany asks if Santana's really okay with Puck being in charge; she doesn't want to force her soon-to-be wife into doing anything that she doesn't really want to do.

"Yeah, it's okay. I just don't see why we need to do a bachelorette party," Santana mumbles shyly, brushing through her hair while Brittany stays perched on the bed. It confuses Brittany to hear her say something like that when she's wanted to keep everything relatively traditional, "It's like people use it as an excuse to go crazy one last time before getting married, like once you're married that's it the fun is over and I don't see being married to you like that at all. I can't wait to be your wife and I don't need a _last hurrah _because I know our lives are just going to get even better once we're married." Santana catches Brittany smiling that gooey, lovesick grin through the reflection of the mirror and clears the softness from her voice as she spins around to join her fiancée on the bed, "Besides, with Puck in charge, I'm scared we'll end up in some hole-in-the-wall strip club infested with diseases and gross drunken men who hit on anything with legs and I just don't want to have to go all Lima Heights on someone the day before our wedding."

"I don't want you to have to do that either." Brittany chuckles, lifting her arm so that Santana can slip into her usual spot, "But I understand what you mean about the bachelorette party thing; I just want to celebrate that it'll be the last night I can call you my _fiancée _and I want to celebrate us and how far we've come before we begin a new part of our lives. It'll be a fun time, San, I promise! I think it'll be good for us to relax too; you definitely need it, you've started grinding your teeth in your sleep again and you only do that when you're super stressed out."

"And the only way to do all that is at a strip club?" Santana snickers but Brittany's just smirks and pinches softly at Santana's side, "What? Babe..you can't blame me for not wanting some random girl grinding all up on this when I've got you."

"I'm flattered," Brittany chuckled, kissing Santana's cheek, "But who said anything about a strip club?"

When the limo Puck rented for their entourage, mostly the girls from Glee Club and Mike since he's pretty much the only guy Brittany and Santana actually like, pulls up to a beaten down brick building with a flashing neon sign, Santana resists the urge to bury her face in her hands: this was exactly what she expected with Puck in charge.

But she goes with it because Brittany's practically bouncing in her seat with excitement and she doesn't want to ruin the mood by being grumpy. If Brittany's by her side, she can get through pretty much anything anyway.

Everyone piles out of the limo and Puck leads the way inside, nodding to the bouncer who lets everyone pass without a second glance causing people in line to grumble. To say Santana's surprised to see bowties and bowler hats, corsets and pin up hairdos, a live band set up on stage playing upbeat jazz music, would be an understatement. She stares wide-eyed and baffled as she looks around the open club; the bar is packed, nearly every booth is taken, waitresses walk around in tastefully skimpy costumes varying from sailors to cops to classic Burlesque. Nothing about the place is frumpy or disease infested, if anything, it's the complete opposite!

"I reserved a section over here," Puck says, gesturing to the opposite side of the bar. Everyone follows along, until they get to a room that overlooks the seating area and has an awesome view of the stage. Santana's not sure what kind of _shows _they put on, but she's at least a little interested now considering there aren't any stripper poles in sight.

"This place is nice, huh?" Brittany whispers once everyone's seated in the big booth, her hand wandering over to squeeze at Santana's thigh.

"It is." Santana nods, overlapping Brittany's hand with hers, then looks over to Puck who's actually attempting to be a good host, "I approve."

"I knew you would," Puck smirks, "Wait till we've gotten a few drinks in you, it'll get even better."

The waitress that's assigned to their room wears a glittery sailor hat and a snug fitting one piece that shows off perfectly tan legs. Her hair falls in loose curls beneath her hat and her lipstick is almost as red as the stage curtains. Brittany sees Santana eyeing the girl's outfit and before she can even say anything, Santana's leaning against Brittany's shoulder and whispering, "I would look so smoking in that."

"You'd look smoking in anything," Brittany chuckles as the waitress starts taking drink orders then lets her lips brush against the shell of Santana's ear, "And also very, very-"

"Hey, hey can you two at least wait till we get a few drinks in before you get all gross and in love?!" Mercedes swats at them causing the fiancées to blush and pull away just a bit.

"That's impossible!" Sugar giggles and Mercedes sighs and agrees.

"With Noah ordering all the alcohol he is," Quinn adds, "I doubt they'll last long at all."

Quinn's right, by the fourth round Santana feels warm all over and it feels like her skin tingles at every little touch Brittany makes. She's giggly and her cheeks feel rosy and she sways a bit but Brittany keeps her arm around her so she doesn't float off. Heat swells in her chest and throbs between her legs and she's just itching to take Brittany's hand and run off like they used to in high school, but she can tell Brittany's having a good time with their friends too.

"This was such a good idea, Britt-Britt." Santana mumbles, her body buzzing, "I'm so glad we came."

Brittany's also got a nice buzz going as she proceeds to sing The Wanted's I'm Glad You Came and has the whole table laughing and, it's not a Glee club hang out without it, singing along with her. Santana's so drunk already that she doesn't even have a mean word to say when the table erupts in song, she just bobs her head to the words and holds Brittany's hand beneath the table.

When the lights dim even more and the band on stage starts to rearrange their equipment, Brittany begins to feel antsy.

"Do you have to pee?" Santana asks, noticing Brittany's bouncing knee, but her answers gets drowned about by Sugar.

"The show's about to start!" Sugar squeaks, "We should get closer, I hear they throw glitter off stage."

"But we've got the perfect view right- ow!" Mike pouts and Mercedes elbowing him, "What's that for?"

No one answers him, but things seem to click on their own and he quickly slides out of the booth, "I will find a table."

"You say you need to pee?" Quinn asks as Sugar and Mercedes slide out too, "Come with us, I've got to go too."

"Me too!" Sugar adds, and before Santana can join them Puck's sliding Quinn's beer to her.

"You can't get up until you finish that." Puck says and Santana's eyes dart to Brittany as the girls start to pull her off in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, baby!" She says and blows a kiss to her for good measure. Santana nods, all dopey grins and heart eyes, before looking at Quinn's bottle and drinks.

"Shouldn't we go down with Mike?" Santana asks behind a hiccup after finishing the drink but Puck shakes his head.

"Yeah, but in a little bit." He says, squinting down at the seating area, "I think he's still looking around for a table."

Santana tries to look too but her visions already pretty blurry around the edges, she'll just take his word for it, "Thanks for taking us out. This is a nice place."

"No problem, Lopez, you two deserve it!" Puck chuckles and Santana grins because sometimes Puck is a good guy. When the lights dim again and the curtains on stage begin to part, he stands up, "Well, that's my cue."

Santana makes a move to stand too when he turns to leave the room but he tells her to stay put. She doesn't know why, if everyone's going to sit down shouldn't she be there too? But she's drunk and she probably wouldn't make the trip by herself anyway, so she stays like she's told. She's beginning to get a little impatient because she didn't really plan on being all alone in their reserved room surrounded by empty shot glasses and beer bottles and Brittany-less.

She's just about to get up for real this time because Brittany's been away from her for way too long and what if she's puking in the bathroom or needs her help with something, like an orgasm, but someone comes into the room and shuts the heavy black curtains behind them.

Santana's even more confused to see long legs and a light blue and white corset showing off the person's hourglass figure. She finds herself swallowing hard as the woman nears her, slow and to the beat of the song blaring through the speakers of the lounge. She looks just like an angel in her bright colors and feathered mask, almost like she was emitting light in the dark room. With the only light a center spotlight now too dim to really illuminate anything, the woman is well hidden.

"Uhh, I think you've got the wrong room." Santana stutters when the woman stalks towards her, pale fingers sliding up tanned thighs. She twitches at the touch and curses herself for feeling anything when the person her isn't Brittany. She assumes this was all Puck's idea and she proceeds to plan a way of revenge but her thoughts don't really run smoothly when the woman's hands feel pretty nice on her skin, like she knows just how to touch her, and it doesn't help that her outfit is super sexy.

"Relax." She says and Santana swears that voice sounds familiar but it's probably the alcohol playing with her head, but she clenches her jaw and makes a move to leave the room because what if Brittany walks in on them? They're not doing anything bad, it's just a dance and Brittany would be the first person to say a dance between two people is perfectly fine as long as Santana doesn't have feelings for the other person which she totally doesn't because she just met her if abruptly locking her in the room even counts as meeting- "I said, relax.."

There's a calming tone to the woman's voice that contrasts with the rough way the woman's hands press on Santana's shoulders and suddenly she's sweating bullets. Santana finds herself sinking back into the booth, her legs hanging over the edge as the woman begins to dance for her. It's slow and sensual and her heart hammers in her chest as the woman spins and rocks her ass against Santana's lap.

"Oh God." Santana breathes out, her eyes shut tight and hand griping the table so hard that her knuckles pale. She doesn't want to touch the woman, that's probably part of the rules, but the woman reaches for Santana's hand curled against the edge of the table and presses it to her torso, the material of the silk corset smooth against Santana's warm palm.

"It's okay, Santana." The woman says softly when Santana flinches away from touching her. The brunette's heart thuds at the sound of her name rolling off the woman's tongue. Puck must've told the dancer her name but Santana can't help but think she sounds just like Brittany. Everything about the woman screams Brittany; her waist, her arms, those legs, her ass, she wouldn't forget what her girl looks and feels like but maybe she's so far gone that she must be in that stage where every tall blonde is Brittany.

"I'm getting married." Santana blurts when the dancer straddles her thighs. She gulps and moves her hands away from the dancer's body again, trying to look anywhere besides the woman's breasts that happen to be right in her line of sight, but she just can't because the woman is slowly rolling her body against her lap.

"Me too." The woman husks, lips brushing against Santana's cheek. She swears she's completely lost it now because with the sudden closeness, she can smell the dancer's perfume and the subtle scent of her shampoo and both are so familiar too her. She drowns in the aroma, eyes half lidded and her grip on the back of the booth and the table loosening slightly.

"Small world." Santana says and the blonde giggles, even her laugh sounds just like Brittany's! "What?"

"I'm giving you a lap dance you're making small talk with me." She says and Santana chances a look up at the woman and really gets a chance to look at her. It's her smile that finally gets Santana; the way her nose crinkles, the dimples, the thin pink lips, she can even see how blue eyes seem to twinkle though the room is so dark. Santana knows that smile though; she's been counting those things since sophomore year.

Santana's hands are slow moving up the dancer's arms, finger's tracing along her bare shoulders and up her neck until the tips of her fingers are brushing against the feathered mask. She's careful slipping it off, not wanting the mask to get caught on long blonde hair, and then sets it down on the table as she beams up at her fiancée.

"Hi." Brittany smirks, ruffling her bangs that she had kept hiding underneath the mask.

"Hey." Santana smiles dopily and confidently slips her arms around the blonde's waist, "I like your costume."

"I knew you would." Brittany winked and leaned in to kiss her fiancée's lips, her arms draping around Santana's shoulders and pulling her close, "I've been saving it for our honeymoon, but I just got too excited."


	27. Promo Kiss

**Prompt request one shot on the kiss in the promo! Please**

"San, where are you? You said you'd be here an hour ago and your house is only ten minutes away. It doesn't take my genius brain to figure out that something is wrong with that picture."

"Sorry, baby, I know. I wanted to hit up Redbox first, I'm on my way now though."

"Are you driving?"

"I am."

"Well hang up! I don't want a repeat of what happened to Quinn, I need someone to marry.."

Santana laughed at the pout she only imagined Brittany was probably working just by the sound of her voice, "No worries, I was using the hands-free thing but I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too!"

The nearest Redbox from their neighborhood may have been about fifteen minutes away, if even, and the drive back makes thirty minutes so that would be a whole thirty minutes unaccounted for. Well, the Redbox Santana just so happened to visit was located inside a drugstore, a drugstore with a giant magazine section. After Santana had picked the movie for their ritual Friday date night, she set out to pick up a few snacks, maybe some gummy bears or a box of Dots for Brittany but then she saw the magazine section all brightly lit and calling her to come check it out. Brown eyes darted to the wedding section, and before she could stop herself, she had an armful of magazines.

"Finally!" Brittany cheered, rushing to the front door to let Santana in. She grinned at Santana waving the red movie case in her hand, a grocery bag dangling from her other hand, and pulled her in for a kiss, "What movie did you get?"

"Only the one that you've been begging me to watch since it came out.." Santana teased as she followed Brittany up the stairs to her room. Brittany pumped her fist in triumph before closing the door after them.

"Look who's here, Tubbs, it's Santana!" Brittany cheered as they entered, "My fiancee.."

"You say that every time I come over, B, I think he gets it." Santana laughed at Brittany exaggerated brow wiggle.

"Yeah, but I really like saying it."

"I do too." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's lips once more before her eyes darted to the plastic bag.

"What's in there? Snacks?"

"Maybe.." Santana giggled at Brittany's wandering hands as they knelt on the floor in front of her bed, "Okay yes, but I also picked up some-"

"You got wedding magazines?" Brittany gasped, fingers tracing along the glossy cover page.

"Uhm, yeah..I just- I saw them and -I don't know- I figured that maybe we could like check them out together and get some ideas of what we want for ours? I know we still haven't picked a date yet and we still have a lot of family to tell but it never hurts to just get an idea and who knows, maybe we'll-"

Brittany tossed the magazines aside and leaned over, left hand cupping Santana's check, engagement ring glistening, as she kissed her fiancee sweetly, "I can't wait."


	28. Superbowl

Superbowl prompt in kiss cam verse

If there's one thing Brittany knows for sure about Santana it's that she get _very _into sports games. She kind of got that the first time she met her judging by how invested she was in the basketball game and also how excited she was about the Grand Slam when they went to a baseball game together. The first time Santana ever invited Brittany over to her apartment, the first thing she noticed were all of the sports team memorabilia. Santana was shy at first, telling Brittany that most of it was given to her by her brothers or her dad who sucked at giving her gifts, but Brittany knew she loved each and every one of those plaques and could probably tell endless facts about the teams on them too!

Brittany's friends loved Santana's love of sports, she made work outings to more baseball games fun and people were always inviting them out to the bar or over for pizza, beer, and a game.

So when Superbowl time came around again, it was no surprise that her and Santana were first on everyone's invite list. They settled on going to Sugar's because they heard there was going to be a fountain of ranch and Brittany loved ranch. They arrived to Sugar's house clad in their jersey's, although their jersey's team weren't playing it was still important to show team spirit.

"Hi! You made it!" Sugar clapped upon opening the door dressed as a Patriot cheerleader, "Awh, you're matching, I love it."

Brittany blushed as she looked down at her borrowed jersey but Santana just held her hand tighter, "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem, I'll show you to the alcohol." Sugar winked and gestured for them to follow, to which they did hand in hand.

Santana fit well into Brittany's group of friends, charming everyone with her wit and sense of humor. Brittany loved watching her chat up everyone while she grabbed a couple beers for them and a plate of hot wings. After a visit to the awesome fountain of ranch, she found her spot on the couch right next to Santana who kissed her cheek when Brittany handed her a cold beer.

"Thanks, baby." She grinned before taking a swig. Brittany just winked and dug into her hot wings.

Things were perfectly fine until everyone had a little buzz going and the game really started getting close.

Another thing Brittany learned about Santana was that she doesn't like losing, like at all.

"These motherfuckers, what are they doing?! Seriously, B, what are they doing? They're playing like they amateurs! Don't they know I got money on this game?" Santana shouted, hopping up from the couch and waving her beer about at the tv because someone made an inception? Brittany wasn't sure.

"You can still back out of that bet, Lopez." Mike teased, tipping up his beer.

"Hell no. I don't back out of anything!" Santana pouted, letting me pull her back to her seat. She leaned against my shoulder and mumbled, "Why can't they just play like they're supposed to?"

"It's only the second quarter, there's still time." I assured her, kissing her forehead.

"You know what quarter it is." She beamed, lifting her head to kiss my lips fully.

"I've got an awesome, very hot, teacher.."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm.."

_And touchdown!_

Santana whipped away to see the tv flash a touchdown for the wrong team, "Fuck, are you serious!?"

"You're gonna pay up real soon." Mike joked earning an eye roll from Santana.

"Shut it, Boy Chang, they're just warming up.."

"Sure, Santana, sure.." Mike replied, "They might have a better chance if they let their cheerleaders play."

"Did someone say cheerleader?" Sugar cheered, skipping into the room.

Everyone looked at Sugar shimmying around the living and things got quiet before everyone went back to watching the game. Brittany just smirked and waved her to come sit down, but she still wanted to dance.

The team that her and Santana were rooting for continued to do horribly as the game went on and even if Santana spent a lot of time whispering in Brittany's ear about how cute she looked in a jersey and how much cuter she'd look if she weren't wearing pants, she still had random outbursts.

"Jesus H. Christ, are you kidding me?! Another pick? When are you fucks going to realize they AREN'T ON YOUR TEAM? How the hell did you even make it to the playoffs when you clearly play like shit!" Santana went on then soon veered off into Spanish. Brittany let her go for awhile, letting her get out all that frustration, but it didn't help that Mike was egging her on. Both of them were too busy arguing that they didn't realize the last play was going under review.

Brittany kept her hand on Santana's thigh while she listened to the referees talk and the scoreboard lose seven points.

"-They aren't even your team, why are you getting so flustered?" Mike teased.

"Because I'm passionate about the game, asshole!"

Finally, Brittany had enough and pinched Santana's chin between her fingers and turned her head so she was staring into wild brown eyes, "You gonna play nice?"

Santana quickly relaxed and nodded, "Sorry baby, I get so caught up sometimes. I'm sorry, I'll be quiet."

Brittany smirked and kissed her nose, "That, I know you can't do.."

Santana flushed and bumped her shoulder with Brittany before turning back to the screen looking confused, "What? What happened?"

"Oh, they challenged the play and they said the runner's knee was down, which duh I could tell you that, they should've stopped that play as soon as the guy started to run, but yeah they took back the touchdown."

Santana stared at Brittany blankly, jaw dropped slightly.

"What?" Brittany laughed nervously but Santana just leaned in and kissed her deeply, way too deeply for still being in public. She could feel Santana's hand wandering around her waist and up the back of her jersey as their kiss deepened causing Brittany to whimper.

"Ahem.." Sugar cleared her throat, when Santana started to push Brittany back a little and accidentally into Sugar.

"Oh sorry.." Brittany pulled away breathlessly, pupils dilated and lips shimmering. Sugar just chuckled and nodded before everyone went back to watching the game, but minutes later Brittany leaned against Santana again, lips brushing her ear, "Halftime, I'll see you in the garage."


	29. Garters

**can you write a smutty one shot based on the post that says "imagine brittany and santana taking off each other's garters" **

Santana's body continued to buzz as the song faded out and everyone began to clap and cheer while Brittany grabbed onto her hips all smiley and out of breath. The brunette wrapped her arms around her wife, _wife_, and rested their foreheads together, watching blue eyes twinkle under the fairy lights.

"Don't tire yourself out, babe, we've still got a honeymoon to get to." Santana rasped, lips curving into a smirk at the sight of pupils dilating.

"Oh, I'm nowhere near worn out." Brittany winked, hands slipping around Santana's waist and venturing lower.

"Brittany!" Santana giggled, reaching around to pull her hands back to her hips. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor, both sides of their families and friends surrounding them, it was no place to feel up your wife. At least, that's what Santana thought. Brittany just grinned devilishly, licking her lips as her eyes lowered to Santana's lips. The brunette shook her head at Brittany's leering but ended up leaning forward to kiss her anyway. It was meant to be sweet and chaste, but once Santana felt the tip of Brittany's tongue slide against hers she was a goner.

"Ow! Ow! Get it, Lopez!" Puck hollered playfully causing Santana to pull away and glare at him.

"That's _Pierce_-Lopez now." Santana corrected him getting a few chuckles from the crowd but she suddenly wanted to punch him, maybe it was the pent up sexual frustration, "Asshole was in our wedding, Britt, how can he forget so fast? I swear, other than the fact that he is constantly wearing that uniform; he hasn't changed since high school. I think I'm gonna go over there and-" Santana stopped when she felt Brittany staring at her, just one look at those love-filled blue eyes and Santana was hooked again, kissing her deeply despite everyone in the room.

Brittany pulled away, dazed and happily confused, "Can we go on our honeymoon now? I really want to do super naughty things to you right about now.."

"Britt!" Santana laughed, cheeks flushing at the sheer desire written all over Brittany's face. She leaned in to kiss her softly, "Baby, we haven't even cut the cake yet."

"Well, you're gonna have to quit kissing me all the time then!" Brittany pouted.

"Make me." Santana smirked, leaning in again but before their lips could touch, the DJ's voice echoed of the loud speakers.

"Okay everyone, I think it's about that time!" He cheered as Mike pushed a chair next to them. Brittany stared at it for a second a little confused, but then remembered wedding traditions and smiled. Santana moved to press Brittany down in the chair, but the blonde only smirked and stepped to the side, Santana's previous statement echoing in her head.

"Sit." She instructed, Santana's stomach fluttering at Brittany's demanding tone. She did as she was told, lowering to the chair then smoothed out her dress before smiling innocently up at Brittany.

As Marvin Gaye's Let's Get It On began to play, Santana and Brittany played along to the crowd; Brittany exaggerating her brow wiggles while Santana bit her lip and fanned herself while everyone laughed. Their friends and family began to cheer as Brittany sank to the floor, body swaying from side to side to the music as she did so, but Santana could barely keep up her act with Brittany staring back at her so seductively.

She didn't know why she was suddenly so anxious feeling, what could Brittany possibly do with half her body underneath Santana's dress? Santana's breath hitched at the possibilities, the dirtier ones, but shook her head; Brittany wouldn't…not in front of-

"Don't move, baby." Brittany husked as she picked up the edge of Santana's dress. Santana looked at her curiously, eyes narrowing, but Brittany just winked and threw Santana's dress over her head.

Santana froze for a second, jaw dropping slightly before she remembered everyone was watching and tried to keep up with her act. At first she kept thinking about how awkward it was having all these people standing around watching her sit with a straight face while she had Brittany's head between her legs. But, as if Brittany could feel Santana's nerves, the blonde ran her hands along Santana's smooth calves; her touch relaxing her wife, then parted her legs so she had room.

Santana watched Brittany's head move around beneath her dress while she still felt her hands moving up and down her claves. After a minute, Santana began to worry because when did it take Brittany more than ten seconds to strip her of something? She made a face at Brittany wiggling her butt, laughing because her wife is pretty cute, but then she felt Brittany's lips press against the inside of her thigh just below the garter. Brittany's hands smoothed up to the backs of her knees, holding her steady as she pressed wet kisses along Santana's skin.

Santana was struggling to look as normal as possible, but she needed to hold onto something to keep from pushing Brittany's head to where she really wanted her. She grabbed for the edge of her seat hoping that no one would notice her increasing arousal while Brittany continued to tease her to death. The blonde nipped and sucked and even licked at the insides of Santana's thighs while Santana struggled to keep from tossing her head back and moaning Brittany's name. She could feel Brittany's breath edging closer and closer to her center but then she'd pull away, leaving wet kisses behind.

Finally, after what felt like forever though it was only verging on two minutes, Santana felt Brittany's teeth scrape against her skin as she tugged on the garter and began sliding it down her leg. Brittany cradled her heel as she let go of the garter and pulled her head out from under Santana's dress. She smiled smugly at Santana's expression before reaching under and pulling off the garter then held it up triumphantly in one hand while she pumped her fist.

Santana laughed at her dorkiness, and even more at her disheveled hair before reaching forward and pulling Brittany to her lap. Brittany sank down on her easily, wrapping one arm around the back of her shoulders while she twirled Santana's garter around her finger.

"What am I supposed to do with this, San? Can I keep it?" Brittany asked cutely.

"No B, you're supposed to throw it to the guys," Santana chuckled.

"Ew no, I don't wanna. What if they build like..a Santana shrine? Only I can have those."

"Britt..it's tradition." Santana told her then lowered her voice, "Besides, I've got something _special _for you."

"Oh, well in that case!" Brittany chucked the garter behind her not even bothering to see where it landed which happened to be-

"Ahh, get it off! Get it off!" Kurt squealed, swatting at his forearm where the white material draped on his sleeve.

Brittany looked over her shoulder at the high pitched sound and giggled, "I was aiming for him in my head, cool. Now all you have to do is beam Blaine with your bouquet and they'll be scarred for life!"

Santana and Brittany laughed together in their own little bubble until Santana saw Brittany's expression shift, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She answered as she bit her lip, "I'm just waiting for you to say it's your turn to return the favor. This garter isn't gonna take itself off."

Santana chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her wife, "Meet me out back in ten and I'll take a lot more than just your garter off."


	30. Injured

**Can you do a prompt where one of them gets a sex injury? and it's kind of really funny, except for obviously the one in pain...haha. basically something just ridiculous and short probably :D**

Santana and Brittany stood before the doctor nervously in all their post-sex glory. Brittany was positive the shirt she had on belonged to Santana since she could feel the cool air of the room on her stomach. Santana's hair was messily thrown up into a bun with Brittany's help since it was damn near impossible to do her hair with just the use of her right hand. At least her clothes matched, unlike Brittany who didn't even have time to put on the right pairs of shoes.

The doctor eyed the both of them suspiciously, "Well ladies, it's definitely dislocated."

"Fuck." Santana breathed out. She kind of knew that since her arm was kind of just hanging there by her side, she just didn't want to believe it. Brittany rubbed her back soothingly, a guilty pout forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry, honey.." Brittany whispered sadly, she didn't mean for any of this to happen. Santana knew that and sent her a reassuring smile.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'll set it back in place." He advised, gesturing to the bed. Santana went willingly with Brittany moving to stand on the opposite side, "I just need you to take your shirt off as best as you can so I can see the positioning, it's in a tough spot."

"Okay." Santana said and started to pull off her shirt with Brittany's help. Thank God Brittany got her into a bra before they left!

The doctor's eyes widened at the sight of long scratches going down Santana's back, jagged and a little swollen. Brittany blushed as he swiveled around in his chair to face Santana, "What did you say happened again?"

"I got attacked by a bear." Santana stated as the doctor pressed cold fingers along her shoulder. She watched him eye the small, purple blotches along her neck, "It was a very affectionate bear.."

"Aren't they all," The doctor chuckled uncomfortably while Brittany hid her smirk behind her hand, watching the doctor work, "You're going to feel a little pressure, Miss Lopez."

"Yeah." Santana nodded and gritted her teeth, preparing herself for the- "Ow, fuck!"

"Are you okay, baby?" Brittany asked immediately, shooting forward to grab her right hand. Santana just nodded weakly and rotated her left shoulder that was now popped back into place.

"I'm good, Britt, it's alright." She said with a smile and turned to the doctor, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," He replied and started to jot down some notes, "Take this out front and you'll be good to go."

"Okay." Santana nodded as he stood up and handed her a piece of paper.

"Make sure this one stays away from those bears." The doctor told Brittany.

"I'll try, but bears just love her so much." Brittany replied causing Santana to roll her eyes. She looked down at Santana once they were alone, "A bear attack, really?"

"What? It was the best I could think of!" Santana laughed before she looked up at her girl and her voice grew serious, "Look Britt, I love you but I think your armpit fetish is going to kill me one day." Santana said, watching Brittany smirk and shake her head.

"I'm sorry, San. I just- we used to do it all the time in high school and no one got hurt.." Brittany pouted, "Do you think we're getting old?"

"Hell no! Santana Lopez does not get old."

"Tell that to you dislocated shoulder."

"Britt! It's not dislocated anymore.."


	31. Future

**HI! can you do a prompt related to the part where they get to Mr. Shue's apartment? like in the future or something? pleeeeeeeeeeease**

"You'd think they'd move out of this apartment by now," Santana commented as they walked down the brightly lit hallway, "It was kind of cramped the last time and that was only with half the Glee club. Also, do you think it's weird visiting our old Spanish teacher like this? Do we still call him Mr. Schue or Will? Oh God, that sounds weird." Santana stopped mid ramble to see Brittany adjusting the weight in her arms, "Do you want to switch, B? These drinks aren't that heavy."

"No, it's okay." Brittany grinned at Santana's hesitance, "I'm sure, San, it's okay."

"Oh, okay." Santana mumbled but ran her hand around the small of Brittany's back anyway as they continued to their former teacher's door, "I hope there's hand sanitizer..who knows what kind of germs are floating around in there. I swear Britt, if we get sick.."

"Honey, do you remember who Mr. Schue's married to? I'm sure she'll want to disinfect as soon as she answers the door."

"Well she better not, the chemicals are-"

"I know," Brittany smirked, watching her wife argue with herself. She leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek softly then moved her thumb to caress her skin, "Don't worry, everything's fine. They're family, they know."

"Yeah, you're right." Santana nodded and shrugged casually, "Of course. You did say Mr. Shcue is kind of like our dad.."

Brittany giggled softly, not wanting to wake the tiny blonde in her arms, "Should we call him Grandpa Schue?"

Santana smiled, spinning away from the door to see Brittany pressing her lips to their daughter's beanie-covered head as she cradled her close to her heart, "They might break out into song and I don't want them to wake her up."

"Very true," Brittany nodded and whispered to their girl, "They like to sing songs for everything and you're everything but mama and I will make sure they're not too loud so you can sleep a tiny bit more."

Santana's heart swelled at seeing her two favorite girls share a moment; she loved when Brittany whispered to her and she loved hearing her say her new title as mama. She was so overwhelmed with love and happiness, sometimes she didn't know what to do but stand and stare.

Thankfully, Brittany caught her staring and smirked, "C'mere." With her free hand, she pulled Santana close and wrapped her up in a hug, their sleeping baby girl nestled right between them, "I love you."

"I love you too, Britt." Santana breathed out then pressed a kiss to their daughter's head, "And I love you too, baby girl."

Once Santana's nerves were reeled back in, after all it was their first time meeting up with everyone after Britt's pregnancy, she knocked on the door, standing a little in front of Brittany just incase it was Rachel who ran to answer the door so Santana would take the brunt of the forceful hug.

Instead, Mr. Schue answered the door. He smiled between the girls as he opened his arms up for a hug. Santana stepped forward first while Brittany followed behind, Mr. Schue's smile softening as he peeked over the bundle of blankets in Brittany's arms, "Well look at her, she is beautiful."

"Thank you." Brittany beamed, eyes a little watery already as she glanced at Santana taking in the scene.

"Glad to have her apart of the family, ladies. Come on in, the whole gang's here."


	32. Popped a hip

**Could you please write a prompt as to how one or both of them popped a hip? For science and preventative research of course...**

"Come on, San, please?" Brittany batted her lashes and worked her adorable pout; Santana never stood a chance.

"We're just ten minutes away from home, can't you just-"

Santana was cut off as Brittany leaned across the middle console, hand cupping Santana's warm cheek and tongue gliding against hers easily. The brunette shuddered as Brittany kissed her wet and sloppy before pulling away, eyes half lidded and shook her head, "I want you now."

Santana gulped at the lust in Brittany's eyes, heart racing and body shaking. She couldn't deny Brittany sexy times, that was just something she wasn't capable of. Actually, telling Brittany no at all was something she wasn't capable of. So she veered off to the side of the road and shut the car off, "We have to be quick. I don't want some cop finding me with my hand down your pants."

"But your hand won't be down my pants?" Brittany said innocently.

"Oh. Oh!" Santana blushed, "Should we go in the back seat?"

"Mhmm, there's no space for what I want to do to you up here." Brittany husked. Santana's jaw dropped and quickly went to work crawling her way to the backseat. "Take'em off, baby." Brittany smirked, eyeing Santana's jeans while she undid hers. So Santana did, kicking off her jeans then pulling at Brittany's all while they giggled and traded hungry kisses.

Once Brittany had Santana pressed against the door, hands roaming her body, Brittany lifted Santana's leg and attempted to straddle the other. Santana felt the tiniest bit of pressure given the awkward position and bit her lip.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Santana asked breathlessly, hands shooting up to still Brittany's hips.

"This." She smirked and began rocking against Santana, their centers bumping at the perfect spot.

"We can't scissor in here, Britt, there's no- ugh!" Santana moaned, pleasure somewhat cancelling out the pain, as she knocked her head back against the window.

Brittany kept rocking, quickening the pace as she grew closer and closer until-

"Ah, fuck! Britt!" Santana yelped, her hands tightening on Brittany's hips. Brittany continued, mistaking Santana's whine for her usual sounds she makes during sex. "Britt, my hip! Stop, stop!"

"Oh!" Brittany gasped, stopping her movements immediately once she realized Santana was in pain. She slid off Santana, still heavy breathing and incredibly turned on, wiping the hair from Santana's sweaty forehead tenderly, "Baby,are you okay? What's wrong?"

Santana closed her eyes, "I-I think I popped my hip.."


	33. Tell Me Again

**Hi! Has anyone asked you to do a sexy times one-shot based on Britt's seductive tone when she says "Tell me again." I bet San definitely wants to get busy after that. ;)**

"Ugh, why do you have to say it like that.." Santana groans, her hormones doing all sorts of things just from Brittany's tone.

"Like what?" Brittany asks innocently, loving how worked up Santana gets at the simplest things. Santana narrows her eyes because Brittany actually thinks she's slick.

"You know, all sexual and seductive.." Santana says in a huff as she crosses her arms as if that'll protect her from Brittany licking her lips and smirking, "You need to stop it."

Then in the same exact tone that Santana was just scolding her for, Brittany wiggles her brows and steps just a little closer and says, "Make me."

Santana's knees go weak and her breath hitches and before either of them know it, Santana's dragging Brittany down the hall to the vacant janitor's closet that the know all too well. Santana's mutter curses beneath her breath because damnit Britt what did I just say but Brittany's all proud smiles and even waves to a few students as Santana pulls her along.

"We're not going to have sex," She says to a student they pass.

"Britt!" Santana chastises, cheeks flushing.

Brittany just grins even more then turns back to the student and adds with a pointed glare, "Go to class, school is cool!"


	34. Straight Santana

**prompt brittany is gay and santana is not :3 just for the giggles**

Santana Lopez has always been sure of herself. She knew exactly where she wanted to go to college, what she wanted to go for, what she'd do after college, where she'd live, what guy she'd marry. She had her whole life planned by the age of seven and so far she's stuck to it.

Currently, she's working on the what guy she'd marry part which is why she's standing on the sidelines of some motocross competition wearing her boyfriend's last name on the back of her team tshirt. She sees Puck round the corner again on his shiny black bike and Santana throws up her hand to wave, all smiley and supportive.

If she's being honest, she would've dumped the guy a long time ago because dating someone whose career revolves around motocross doesn't sound like a steady way of income and she definitely doesn't want to have to support the whole household. Being a lawyer pays and all but she likes to know that her man can take care of her too if need be.

But surprise, surprise, Noah Puckerman is the best rider on the East Coast!

She could never really follow along when he began talking about competitions and the importance of certain races, but Santana knows that the one he's competing in now is very important. It's sort of like West Coast vs. East Coast and Puck's here to represent his region or whatever.

So Santana cheers him on like the supportive girlfriend she is, but she can't help but notice that he's either lagging behind or the rider on the bright blue bike is going really, really fast. Santana's eyes widen as the rider pulls off trick after trick while Puck just barely keeps up. Santana doesn't know much about motocross, but Bright Blue Bike is kicking her boyfriend's ass.

Puck sulks over to Santana after the competition, his head hanging low, "I lost."

"I can see that." Santana chuckles but pats his shoulder and kisses his cheek anyway, "You did good though."

"Sure, Santana." He frowns and nods over to Bright Blue Bike dismounting their bike, "Dude is too good. He's probably riding on some kind of Transformer bike or something." Santana wants to roll her eyes at his whining but she keeps her smile soft. "I'm gonna go put my bike up."

Santana nods and watches him roll his bike away before turning back to Bright Blue Bike comes off the track. To her surprise, Bright Blue Bike isn't a _he_. She watches as long blonde hair cascades down the rider's back as the pale skinned girl removes her helmet and hangs it on her bike's handle bar before unzipping her heavy riding jacket. Santana blinks slowly and her breathing sticks as she sees the blonde shrug out of its confines to reveal the girl's torso clad in a tight fitting grey tank top, toned arms glistening with sweat under the heat of the blazing sun.

Santana's mouth waters and that confuses her more than the sudden throb between her legs. She wipes her forehead from the gathering sweat and starts to fan herself which is a normal reaction to having to stand out in the heat in the middle of summer which is why she's fanning herself, _not _because the blonde is making her really, really hot.

The girl catches Santana's eye and before Santana can look away from the sparkle of blue, the blonde gives her a cheeky grin and winks. Santana nearly collapses on the spot, but thankfully she's gripping the separating fence rail so hard she practically bends the metal.

A crowd of reporters swarm the girl and Santana inches closer, her body drawn to blue eyes but she's also curious to see what she has to say about whipping her boyfriend's ass.

Santana watches the blonde smile angelically to the reporters, answering question after question with grace and ease. Santana's hypnotized and she can't even hear the girl's voice but she knows it must sound like heaven coming from a girl who looks like an angel. The blonde must be able to feel Santana's gaze, anyone could if someone was staring at you as hard as Santana, because she directs her attention from one of the reporters and stares right at Santana, like directly into her soul.

"You rode great today, Miss Pierce, anything you'd like to say to those you'll be competing against in the international round?"

Brittany smiles another cheeky grin and licks her lips as she continues to stare at Santana who is holding her breath.

"Anything boys can do, I can do better."

And just like that, Brittany has Santana flipped faster than a pancake.


	35. First Kiss

**Can you please write something about their first kiss? Or maybe little brittana, your choice **

"I like your socks, Britt-Britt." Santana complimented as she and her blonde best friend walked up the front steps of McKinley Elementary, "They're really cool."

Brittany looked down at her feet, almost tripping over herself as she climbed the steps, and then smiled at the brunette, "Thanks, San! My daddy bought them for me. They're my special socks because it's Valentine's Day and I need luck!"

"Why do you need luck?" Santana wondered as they walked into their classroom and started to hang up their book bags in their assigned cubbies.

"Because.." She sang, swaying a little so that her pig tails bounced, "I'm gonna ask Billy to be my Valentine."

Santana instantly scrunched her nose at the thought, "Like as a joke?"

"What? No.." Brittany was confused; Billy was the most popular kid in their class! Everyone wanted him as their Valentine, Santana had to know that. Brittany looked over her shoulder at the short haired brunette already in his seat and swarmed by other classmates. Santana wanted to tell her that Billy wasn't such a nice boy, sometimes she'd hear him making fun of Brittany and she didn't like anyone making fun of her best friend. But when Brittany wanted something there was no getting in the way of that, so Santana just shrugged.

"I thought boys are the ones who ask to be Valentines?"

"Nope!" Brittany answered confidently, "Valentine's is for everyone!"

"Oh. Well..good luck." Suddenly Santana wasn't too excited about giving Brittany the card she had spent all night crafting. Billy's card was probably better than hers anyway. After she gathered some of her crayons and pencils, she went to her desk without giving Brittany a second glance.

Santana never really liked the holiday, other than the free candy and no homework, it was just another day. No boys asked her to be their Valentine, she was too mean and everyone but Brittany was afraid of her. Brittany always got lots of Valentines though and sometimes Santana was a little jealous of that. Sometimes she wished she could be like Brittany; sweet and kind and nice to everyone even if they aren't nice to her. But it never works out for her so she'd always end up sitting alone at lunch or playing by herself during recess if it wasn't for Brittany taking a weird liking to her.

Santana's okay with it though because she's taken a weird liking to Brittany too!

It's during recess that Santana heads off to claim the swing set, making sure to save Brittany a seat even though she told her that she was going to ask Billy to be her Valentine during that time. Really, Santana just saves the seat so no one will sit with her, as if anyone had the guts to do it in the first place.

What she doesn't expect is to see Brittany's head hanging low and her bright pink tennis shoes scuffing as she sulked towards her. As she gets closer, Santana can see tear tracks running down Brittany's cheeks and she's instantly angry.

"Hey B!" Santana greets happily nonetheless, "Look, I saved you a seat."

"Thanks." Brittany frowns and plops down, but instead of racing Santana to see who can swing the highest, she just sits there staring at some ripped up paper.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks worriedly as she leans a little closer to see what's so interesting about some pieces of paper, but then she sees the handwriting. It's the same loopy squiggles in different colors of crayons that she knows belongs to her best friend. Slowly everything begins to click; Billy hanging out with Sarah, the meanest popular girl in class who Santana has had many detentions over, and Brittany sitting on the best swing with a trembling lower lip and watery eyes. It's not too long after the realization when snixx is unleashed.

"Hey Billy!" Santana calls, stomping over to him and Sarah.

Confused, Billy smiles and begins to wave and just as he's about to greet her, Santana kicks the crap out of his shin, "That's for Brittany!"

"Oh my God, Billy, are you okay?" Sarah asks, sinking to the ground next to Billy who is grabbing his shin and crying. Sarah looks up at Santana and glares, "I'm telling on you!"

"Go ahead!" Santana shrugs and walks off back to the swing sets, smirking when she sees Brittany standing there with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"What did you do that for, San?"Brittany scolded as Santana walked towards her and grabbed her hand. She tugged her back to the double doors that led inside but Brittany was still shaking her head at Santana's behavior, "You're gonna get in so much trouble again and your mom's gonna ground you and then we can't have a sleepover!"

"I know but before they lock me up for forever I wanna give you something." Santana tells her, sneaking back into their classroom and beelines for her cubbie. Brittany stands next to her, switching between watching for their teacher and watching Santana dig through her book bag. Seconds later, Santana pulls out a bright red card made of construction paper and covered in stickers and drawings in crayon and markers and dusted with glitter. Brittany's completely amazed as Santana puts the card in her hands, "I made this for you."

"Woah." Brittany gasps, fingers gently running over the words _Happy Valentine's Day Britt_ written in glitter glue, "This must've taken you a million years to make!"

Santana shrugged, shyly kicking at the floor, "I didn't even ask my babysitter for help."

"Really?!"

"Yup!"

"And you made it for _me_?"

"Yup!" Santana nods confidently before turning shy again, "I-I wasn't gonna give it to you because I thought Billy was gonna give you a card and you probably wouldn't even like mine but then he ripped yours up and that's mean. No one should ever rip up your Valentine's card. _I'd_ never rip up your Valentine's card.."

Santana expected Brittany to lunge at her with a big, big hug because Brittany always does that when she's really happy but Brittany didn't hug her. Instead, she did something she never did before; she kissed her. It was short and sweet, just a little peck on the lips, but both girls looked wonderfully surprised by the tingly feeling left behind.

"I'd never rip yours up either." Brittany grinned, hugging the card to her chest, "I'm gonna keep it forever!"

"You are?!" Santana blinked, still a little dazed by Brittany's kiss.

"Mhm!"

"Cool." Santana blushed, nodding her head bashfully, "Well you should probably get back to recess, I don't wanna take you down with me for when I get in trouble."

"Okay.." Brittany frowned and started to walk away, still holding Santana's card close. She stopped at the door and spun around, "Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're Valentines?" She asked then held up the card.

Santana thought about it for a second before nodding happily; boys aren't the only ones that can ask girls to be their Valentine!


	36. Chiropractor

**Santana's fresh from the hospital and is persuaded to see a chiropractor by Quinn. Begrudgingly, she makes her way to the building to meet this new chiropractor, Doctor Pierce.**

"I don't want to do this."

"So?"

"Let me rephrase that. I'm _not _going to do this."

"It's too late to back out now," Quinn shrugs as they pull up to the building, "We're here and they're waiting on you."

"It looks like a retirement home." Santana states, staring at brick walls and neatly trimmed hedges, "I mean, I know I have to use the stupid cane but come on.."

"Well, it's not. Dr. Pierce is the best chiropractor in town and if you want to get back out on that stage alongside Mercedes in time for the summer tour you need to get in there."

"But I don't want to."

Quinn rolls her eyes at her best friend's stubbornness, "Do you want to lose the cane or not?"

Santana bites her lip and stares down at the black stick between her legs, wanky.

"Fine!" She huffs and pushes open the car door, slowly making her way out. She knows Quinn's only looking out for her and wants her to heal properly and the only way that can happen is if Santana goes along with whatever Quinn has lined up for her.

"Do you want help to the door, granny?" Quinn calls after her as Santana groans when she has both feet on the concrete.

"Fuck you." She grumbles but Quinn can see the smile behind the pained expression.

"No thanks, I'll pick you up in an hour though!"

"Wait, you're not-" Quinn drives off before Santana can even finish her sentence. She shrugs and walks inside anyway.

She sits in the waiting room flipping through old magazines, trying to distract herself from the thoughts of creepy old men feeling her up with the excuse of being a chiropractor and it's their job. Santana cringes and scrunches up her face in disgust and flips the page as the nurse calls for her.

Santana hasn't even been sitting for more than five minutes before a flash of blonde hair dances into the room. Her eyes can barely adjust before she's assaulted with how strikingly beautiful the woman is; long blonde hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head with a pencil sticking out, reading glasses resting on the tip of her nose, pretty pink lips, cute freckles, and a smile that could probably cure cancer.

"Hi Miss Lopez," The blonde smiles politely, her voice low and soothing, then sticks out her hand to Santana, "I'm Brittany Pierce, I'll be checking you out today."

Santana gulps and heat flares at the back of her neck and slowly works its way down between her legs. The brunette reins in her hormones and shakes the extended hand as she smiles back, "Call me Santana."

"You got it!" Brittany winks then reaches for Santana's chart and begins to flip through the pages. It sounds like she's mumbling to herself, maybe reading aloud, but Santana doesn't care. She's too busy admiring long, slender fingers and imagining them going deep insi-

"So how long have you been out of the hospital?" Brittany asks and Santana's cheeks redden, feeling like she's just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Uhh, a day? Maybe less than that." She answers, "My manager wants me to be ready by the summer tour."

"Ah yes, I knew you looked familiar." Brittany smirks as she pulls out her pen and scribbles something down on the chart before putting it up, "Well, it's a good thing you came to me because I happen to be super awesome at getting people back on their feet." She then lifts her hands and wiggles her fingers almost like she's teasing Santana with the possibilities of them, "I hear these babies work wonders."

"I bet they do." Santana smirks, surprising herself with how smooth that sounded. Brittany's grin is small and reserved but there's a glimmer in her eye of something Santana's not sure of.

In the next ten minutes, she has Santana on her back with her legs extended out in front of her while she works her fingers along Santana's thigh tenderly. They really do work wonders because Santana's sort of feeling relaxed despite the little tingle she gets every so often when Brittany's fingers press against her sore muscles at the inside of her thigh.

"You're so tight, Santana." Brittany says like it's a bad thing and Santana's eyes bulge and she bites her lip but Brittany just smiles a playful grin like the innuendo goes completely over her head, "That's normal, if you're just getting out of the hospital, you haven't gotten a chance to really loosen up yet."

"Yeah." Santana says shakily, she'll agree to anything at this point, "That's what you're for though, right?"

"Right," She winks again as she presses her fingers higher on Santana's thigh, "Don't worry, I'll have you stretched in no time."

An hour goes by quickly and Quinn's a little confused to see Santana limping out with a smug grin on her face. She gets into the car and instantly fills the space with this weird buzzing happiness, "I have the hottest chiropractor ever."

"Please tell me you did not bang her because I know that dumb grin plastered to your face right now and if you didn't bang her then you banged someone in there, was it the receptionist?"

"Rude." Santana teases, buckling herself in, "I didn't bang anyone." Quinn narrows her eyes, unbelieving, "I did however schedule another appointment _and _sign up for water yoga."

"Water yoga? That's a thing?"

"Apparently." Santana shrugs, "I signed up for jazzercise too, you know, once I'm healed up. Actually, I signed up for everything she teaches so clear my schedule."

"What the hell? Why?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love, if not in love with her then definitely her fingers and you can't get in the way of a lesbian and her love of beautiful, sexy fingers belonging to a beautiful, sexy blonde."

Quinn can't do anything but shake her head and drive Santana home.


	37. TOM

**Please tell me you'll write a short one shot of Santana having her time of the month while her and Britt are on a date by the beach and Santana starts crying because the seagulls won't let one of the other seagulls eat (like what happened with you)**

"See, isn't this nice?" Brittany coos, rubbing Santana's back gently as they lounge on a beach towel on a warm summer's day. It's not too hot that Santana starts getting cranky and there's even a light breeze that ruffles Brittany's bangs and keeps the two relatively cool.

Santana lies on her stomach and smiles over at Brittany, "Yeah, it's nice."

"I knew you'd like it." Britt beams before sitting up and longingly stares out into the ocean.

"You can go in if you want; I brought you an extra towel." Santana smirks, knowing exactly what Brittany wants. There's never been a time that they've gone to the beach and Brittany doesn't make a run for the water.

"It's not fun if I go by myself.." Brittany pouts then slowly begins to smile again, "Besides, I like sitting her with you. I can stare at your butt."

Santana tilts her head to the side to see Brittany sitting a little farther back, eye brows wagging back at her. Santana chuckles and turns back around, "You stare at my butt all the time."

"It's a nice butt," Brittany shrugs casually before digging in their beach bag for a bag of chips she brought for them to share, "Want some?"

Santana looks back to see Brittany holding out the bag to her while she licks her fingers of nacho cheese flavored goodness. Santana swallows back a moan at the sight of Brittany sucking on her fingers, "Two more days.." She mutters to herself as she shakes her head and focuses her attention forward.

Brittany shrugs and snacks on her chips quietly, occasionally tossing a few out to the seagulls lounging near them. The sound of wings flapping so close has Santana flinching.

"Britt, not so close. Feed them near the water or something, they might poop on us." Santana tells her as she begins to sit up and scoot beside Britt beneath the umbrella.

"Okay, San." Brittany nods and kisses her cheek before skipping off to feed the birds. Santana's heart melts as she watches Brittany dance around in the sand, all giggly and smiley. She can just picture Brittany dancing around in the sand with their future babies and watching them feed the birds while Santana sits beneath the umbrella snapping picture after picture.

But then Santana notices the seagulls ganging up on one poor helpless seagull and something in her lurches. She watches it fight for scraps and Brittany's too busy throwing broken chips in the air to notice the others bullying the other one. The flap their wings at it, keeping them from eating with the rest of them and Santana's heart just about breaks.

She doesn't know that she's sobbing until Brittany's wandering back over breathlessly, her happy grin quickly fading into a confused pout.

"Baby? What's wrong? Are you okay? Does it hurt again?" Brittany asks worriedly, sinking to the sand and running her hands up and down Santana's arms to get her to stop crying so hard, "Honey, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Santana sucks in a shaky breath, her bottom lip quivering as she blinks away the tears, "Th-the birds wo-won't let th-that bird eat!"

"Huh?" Brittany looks to her confused then looks behind her to see what Santana could possibly be talking about but then the brunette's arms are wrapping around Brittany's neck and tugging her forward into a death grip hug.

"Wh-why are they so m-mean?!" Santana whimpers, "It just wants to be a part of the group. It just wants to be accepted."

Brittany smiles softly at Santana's rambling, her hormones have been all over the place this week so Brittany's used to these random out bursts by now. She rubs soothingly at Santana's back and kisses her cheeks, "It's okay, sweetheart, they're all just jealous of that bird's awesomeness."

"Are you sure?" Santana pouts, looking up at Brittany with watery eyes.

"Now would I lie to you?" Brittany smirks but just for good measure, grabs a hand full of crumbled chips and tosses it in the bird's direction then goes to chase off the mean ones so it can eat. She looks back at Santana and relaxes when she sees a smile on her face again. Brittany vowed she'd always make Santana happy and she proves to her everyday that she'll never stop doing just that.


	38. Library Love

**Brittany and Santana leave each other cute and romantic notes in the books in the library and it's all fluffy goodness**

It wasn't the most glamorous job in the world, but Santanafound a certain peace in surrounding herself with books and the quiet rustlingof pages. Working a few days a week at the campus library provided just enough extra cash to live comfortably while she continued her studies. She liked being able to keep to herself while at work since the library mostly harbored dozens of other students studiously cramming or downing cup after cup of coffee, no one really needed to speak to her and she liked it that way.

Although there was always one person she found herself frequently running into; a blonde whom she accidentally shared one study room with back in her first semester of her sophomore year. Somehow she mixed rooms 201 and 210 and ended up walking in on the blonde who had been surrounded by open books and empty Starbucks cups. She looked groggy but when the door opened, something sparked in blue eyes and a smile filled her face.

"Hi, you must be Mercedes Jones." She said happily and bounced up as she reached her hand out to shake, "I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Uh hey. My name isn't Mercedes, it's Santana..Santana Lopez?" The brunette replied questioningly.

"Oh." Brittany pouted and sat down, "Figures. You don't look like a Mercedes Jones."

"Right.." Santana hummed, eyeing the girl wearily, "Are you here for the study group?"

Brittany nodded and perked up once again, "Yeah. I've been waiting for almost an hour; I think I might've mixed up the times or something."

Santana glanced at the opened pages of Brittany's books and noticed they definitely weren't studying the same thing but she recognized the diagrams, "You're here for astronomy?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, I must have the wrong room then." Santana muttered and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Brittany called and suddenly turned shy when Santana stopped, "You..you could study here? Maybe I can help you instead? What do you study?"

"Literature."

"Oh, okay maybe not." The blonde chuckled, "Not really my best subject, but you could still stay? No use in taking up a study room if it's only me in here."

Santana mulled over the idea of staying; the girl seemed to be cool and it wasn't exactly a struggle to be in her presence since she managed to look beautiful despite the exhaustion etched in her features.

"I promise I won't bother you, I won't even talk. I'll even move all my stuff so you can have most of the table if you need." She added, already closing up a couple of her books. That made something in Santana smile and before she knew it, she was sitting down and pulling out her laptop.

They weren't completely silent as they shared the space, occasionally talking about classes they took and finding out they had mutual friends. Santana thought Brittany was pretty cool and she knew the blonde was attracted, but when the blonde asked for the girl's number, she was hesitant to give it. Maybe it was her lack of social skills or how she was so used to only doing schoolwork and locking herself up in the library that made her shy away. Or maybe it was the blonde's undeniable beauty. Either way, Santana did not want to give the blonde her number.

Brittany was confused that Santana refused to give her phone number, she thought they really hit it off, but she wasn't going to force the girl to do anything she didn't want to. However, she also didn't want to give up so easily considering the brunette was so, so pretty. So, she proposed a deal instead.

"Well, how about this?" Brittany said as they packed up, "If we ever see each other again, we have to exchange numbers."

Santana wasn't bothered by the proposition, she never ran into anyone twice aside from her friends who already had her number and sometimes forced her into hanging out with them. There would be no way she could run into Brittany again, the campus was huge and she was a pro at keeping to herself so she nodded, "Deal."

They don't run into each other again for another six months, but when they do, Brittany still greets her with the same enthusiasm as before.

"Look who it is, Santana Lopez." Brittany beams as they cross paths one day after class. Santana's taken aback by the sight of the blonde who somehow has gotten even more beautiful, but there's a little part of her that wants to hide. She's drawn to the bubbly blonde anyway.

"Hey." Santana smiles, digging her hands into the pockets of her jacket and nuzzling further into her scarf to keep her ears from freezing over, while Brittany barely shivers.

"Long time no see." She says easily, "How's class going?"

"Eh, it's going." Santana shrugs tiredly, "Midterms are killing me. How about you?"

"Same. I'm done thankfully, I'm just passing out these flyer things for my friend. She's going to be singing at the open mic." Brittany nods as silence falls over them and suddenly they're just standing there in the cold staring at each other. Santana shuffles in her spot attempting to keep warm but Brittany continues to smile at her with cat like eyes, "You don't remember our deal, do you?"

That catches Santana's attention and her brows furrow, "Deal?"

"Yeah, when you rejected me.." Brittany teases and Santana's blushes because she honestly doesn't remember doing that. It's been so long since the last time she's seen Brittany that the details of their last encounter are a bit hazy.

"I-I've never rejected you.."

"You did." The blonde grins before remind Santana of their deal as it slowly comes back to the brunette, "So yeah, seeing as how we've met again I think it's fate that's brought us together again and you can't fight fate."

That makes Santana giggle because this girl is pulling out all the stops; like who even uses the word fate anymore? If she was trying to be subtle about this little crush she has on the brunette, any use of the word definitely gives that away. But instead of getting that weird stalker vibe from the blonde, Santana kind of feels smitten by her. For some reason, Santana wants to hold off on finally giving the blonde her number because she kind of likes having an excuse for these run-ins but when they get to talking about the open mic, Santana finds herself having to offer up her number anyway.

"You probably have extra flyers hiding under your jacket or something and you're just not telling me." Santana jokes as she types her number into Brittany's phone.

Brittany giggles and shakes her head, "No, I swear! I gave the last one away when I was leaving the library, but you can search me if you want." She smirks and lifts her arms up but Santana just laughs and tells her to put them down as she hands back her phone, "Cool. I'll text you the details!"

Santana nods and heads into the library to start her usual shift. As promised, Brittany sends her a text with the date and time of place of the open mic and that opens the gateway of conversation between them. Their texts are innocent and casual and sometimes Santana finds herself giggling softly as she almost drops a book she's supposed to be putting away when she glances down at a new text from Brittany. It's a feeling she isn't accustomed to and quickly puts herself in check and stuffs her phone away to get back to work.

It's a couple days later when she's bustling around the library with a cart full of books when she hears her name being called in that same enthusiastic way. She looks up and sees Brittany beaming as she comes closer, "Santana Lopez, tjst the girl I wanted to see!"

"Oh yeah?" Santana smirks as Brittany hands her a piece of paper, "What's this?"

"I need help finding a book." Brittany shrugs and points to the paper in Santana's hands, "That's the title, can you help me?"

Santana smiles and nods, gesturing for Brittany to follow her. They make more small talk and ask how each other's classes are going like always until Santana hands Brittany the book she had been looking for, "Anything else?"

"Mm, nope! Not right now." Brittany shrugs and says her goodbyes before finding an empty table to study. Santana nods and fights the feeling to sit and join her, she still has two stacks of books to put away and she's already a bit behind.

Another week goes by before Brittany and Santana see each other again, only this time it's Santana who spots the blonde first. She sees the girl hunched over a book with a cup of coffee in front of her as she's just now coming in to start her shift at the library. She contemplates letting the girl study, but finds herself walking over anyway.

She creeps up behind the girl and stops when she notices a red carnation lying across the table. She wonders if there's another girl Brittany thinks fate has brought them together. She taps her shoulder regardless, the opposite of which she's standing, and smiles when the blonde's head swivels back and forth confused until blue eyes land on her. The tiredness in her eyes and smile instantly vanish as she smiles up at Santana, "Hi, Santana Lopez."

"Hey." Santana says softly, trying to not think about the possibility of another girl being the cause of Brittany's big smile.

"You working today or studying?" She asks as she turns to give the brunette her full attention.

"Working," Santana sighs and before she can stop it, curiosity gets the best of her, "Who's the flower for? Have you finally developed a crush on someone else?"

Brittany only chuckles as she shakes her head and goes to pick up the carnation, "It's for you actually."

"What?" Santana's surprised, "N-No it's not."

"It is. I had a feeling I'd run into you today," Brittany smiles genuinely, offering up the flower, "I think fate likes us because here you are."

Santana laughs nervously at the gesture, she honestly doesn't believe that someone could do something so sweet especially for her so she of course denies it, "Good one. I'll let you get back to studying."

Brittany's smile falls as Santana begins to walk away, but she doesn't chase after her and instead goes back to reading.

It isn't until Santana's hard at work on the second floor of the library when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She knows exactly who it is before even looking.

Brittany: I can't believe you rejected me TWICE.

Santana laughs because she can totally picture Brittany's smug face when she dangles the idea of Santana rejecting her above her head.

Santana: I didn't reject you.

Brittany: Fine. But my flower still needs a home..

Santana rolls her eyes at how smooth the blonde can be and fights from smiling as she texts her back. They go back and forth about Santana claiming the flower isn't for her and Brittany claiming it most definitely is until Santana finally comes up with an idea.

Santana: If you can find me in the next 5 minutes, I'll take the flower off your hands.

Brittany: Challenge accepted!

Santana smirks because there's no way Brittany can do it, the campus library is huge but she still gets that giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach every time a student walks by. She can barely focus on stacking her books, the suspense killing her as the minutes tick by until finally her phone buzzes again.

Brittany: I can't find you..

Santana: Try harder.

Brittany: I can't, I have so much hw to do can't you just tell me?

Santana finds herself frowning because a little piece of her really wanted Brittany to find her, but as she's putting her phone away it buzzes with another text. She swipes at the screen and it's a picture from Brittany of the back of Santana's head. The brunette instantly swivels around but no one's there. She glances back down at the picture to make sure her eyes aren't playing tricks on her when suddenly a book falls off the shelf. She frowns at that and walks to pick it up and put it back when another book falls on the opposite end of the aisle. She finds herself grumbling about dumb college kids and their lack of respect as she walks the short distance to put the book away when she finds Brittany beaming in the gap.

"I found you." The blonde bounces and slides the carnation through the empty space to Santana, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks."Santana blushes as she plucks it up and holds it to her chest, right next to her speeding heart, the same heart she'll manage to give to Brittany within the next couple of months because fate really has taken a liking to them and you can't fight fate.


	39. President Pierce-Lopez

**President Pierce and her first lady. Preferably Santana is pregnant, she is abusing her power and making unreasonable demand. All the servicemen and bodyguards have no idea how to handle the first lady :P**

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez totally has it made; she's married to the most beautiful woman in the entire world who happens to also be carrying her baby, she lives in an awesomely huge house atop a hill and has endless people waiting on her hand and foot, and she gets to wear a super cool American flag pin on everything she wears.

Oh, and she's also the President of the United States of America so that's cool too. Sometimes it's really stressful though; it's hard work running an entire country and she always manages to piss someone off whether it be the opposing party or a maid or even her wife. That doesn't mean she hasn't done some good during her first two, after all she did get re-elected for as second term. Pleasing everyone isn't an option anymore and it took her some time to realize that, so she tries to give everyone what they need instead even if they don't know it's what they need just yet. She works hard at surpassing everyone's expectations of her; being that she's the first female President the country has ever had those expectations were set very low.

She's sitting at her big desk in the oval office glancing at some paperwork as she chats with a couple people about an upcoming press conference when two bodyguards enter. They're shoulders are broad and their bodies stiff as they approach her.

"Madam President?" One says, voice low and serious. Brittany looks up from her papers and raises a brow, "We have a situation."

She doesn't know how many times she's told everyone to stop saying that certain line because there are so many kinds of situations that they could be talking about and she doesn't need to have a heart attack over something small like some little kid slipping through the fence or a dog pooping on their lawn. She gets up anyway, politely excusing herself from her company before following the men out of the room and down the corridor.

As the draw closer to their destination, Brittany begins to hear the faint sounds of someone crying. Actually, crying would be putting it lightly. Whoever it is most definitely is sobbing like their whole world just fell apart. Brittany's heart lurches, she hates that sound.

"This way, Madam President." The guard says and points to the door to the nursery. She looks to them skeptically, they almost always enter a room before her even in her own home so to see them sort of cowering away from it confuses her. Brittany nods anyway and flattens the wrinkles from her pencil skirt before pushing the door open, the sound of sobbing multiplying by ten as soon as it's cracked.

As she widens the door, she first thing she sees are two bodyguards kneeling on the floor behind the play stage with puppets in their hands. When they look up at her, they cower too and quickly pull off the puppets and hide them behind their backs. From them, Brittany looks across the room to see another two bodyguards flanking her wife's sides, both wearing a mix of too small aprons and sun hats with little flowers on them. Between the stage and where Santana sits with the guards is the tea table set up with all the little cups and tea pots and plates that their little girl will surely love when she gets here. She looks back to Santana when another sob racks her body, the brunette's face buried in the neck of a fluffy teddy bear she's hugging to her chest.

"What's going on?" Brittany whispers to the men still kneeling behind the stage, hiding.

"She said the baby wanted a puppet show.." One answered while the other nodded furiously, "We don't know any good stories besides Little Red Riding Hood so-"

"Oh." Brittany sighs knowingly and smiles apologetically to them, "You can go." They quickly scamper out of the room as she walks over to her wife, the guards beside her looking uncomfortable and scared. This isn't the first time Santana's monopolized the guards' time for _baby needs_; she's heard of Santana having them rearrange the nursery multiple times because it feels _off_ and taking her out for Krispy Kreme donuts because the white house chef's doesn't taste the same.

She nods for them to leave and they do quickly, too quickly to even take off their borrowed hats and aprons. She sits next to Santana, who is still crying into the neck of the teddy bear, and wraps her arm around her while the other palms her round belly, "Honey..what did I say about the puppets?"

Santana instantly tosses the bear aside and hugs Brittany, now sobbing against her neck and staining her blazer with tears, "Th-that wolf is such a fucking jerk! Wh-what did that little girl's gr-grandma ever do t-t-to him?"

Brittany inhales the smell of Santana's shampoo as she kisses the top of the brunette's head then brushes her cheek against her hair, "It's okay, sweetheart, it's just a story."

"Well I hate it!" Santana grumbles, her tears slowing the longer Brittany holds her, "I don't think the baby liked it either."

"No?"Brittany frowns and pulls away far enough so she can slouch over Santana's belly, "Did you not like that story, baby girl?" Brittany presses her ear against Santana's stomach while her hand smoothes along the underside of her wife's belly. Santana threads her fingers through wavy blonde hair, twirling strands around her fingers and smiling softly at one of her favorite sights. Brittany whispers to words Santana can't hear and before she knows it, Brittany's sitting up again, "I offered to make the telling of that story illegal in all fifty states but she says other kids might like it and she doesn't want to take it away from someone who likes it so I won't do that."

Santana smiles lovingly at her wife, always so sweet and thoughtful with her but confident and professional in the eyes of the public, "Maybe you can tell her one of your stories instead? She loves those. Wait, do you have time or did you have to be somewhere? Is today that important press conference?"

Brittany watches as Santana's mood shifts to worried and embarrassed and she lets her go for a couple minutes ranting about not wanting to interfere Brittany's duties as President until she finally puts a stop to it all with a kiss, "It's fine, I have duties as a wife too. Besides, what's the point of having a VP if I'm always doing everything?" She winks and kisses Santana one more time before wrapping her arm around her shoulders again, "So which story should we go with today? The one about the princess and lady knight in shining armor or the one about the two cheerleaders that fell in love?"

Santana blushes and smiles coyly as she smoothes her hands over her belly and sinks against Brittany's side, "I don't think it matters, B, she loves them both."


	40. President Pierce-Lopez 2

**Valentines Day at the White House with President and First Lady Pierce-Lopez?**

It's February 14th yet again at the White House and President Pierce- Lopez wastes no expenses on showering her First Lady with gifts. She had an early start this morning so Santana's only personally received a soft kiss to her cheek and a whispered _Happy Valentine's, honey_ before her wife slipped out of bed and she fell deeper into her slumber. But when Santana wakes, she finds a table full of gifts from Brittany and swoons a little because even if she's the President of the United States and money isn't really a problem for them, Brittany still buys Santana all the little inexpensive treats that she knows her wife loves like tiny teddy bears hold heart shaped boxes of candy and the X's and O's shaped donuts from Krispy Kreme because everyone knows you can't come between a pregnant lady and her donuts.

By ten Brittany finally finds a little time between business calls and paperwork to make a visit to Santana.

She's dressed in different hues of red and pink to celebrate the holiday and wears her super cool American flag pin on the lapel of her blazer proudly. The click of her high heels echo as she walks the wide hallway towards the music room where she's bound to find Santana sitting at the piano she bought her last Valentine's Day. As she nears the doors, her theory strikes true when she sees her beautiful wife playing away.

"Well hello, madam President." Santana smirks, fingers still churning out a soothing melody.

Brittany blushes at the title; she's used to hearing it from everyone else but it just does things to her when Santana says it. She shuffles closer, resting over the piano, "Hi."

"I got your flowers and the necklace and all the goodies." Santana says with a small grin, "I love it and I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replies sweetly as she draws hearts along the piano with her fingertip then leans over to kiss her wife's lips softly, "I got your flowers too, they're sitting on my desk so it was in the shot when I had to film that speech earlier. I sort of spent ten minutes telling the entire country how sweet you are for getting them for me. I probably could've talked longer about you but they kept saying that was off topic."

"Of course you did," Santana chuckled as she finally stopped playing and scooted closer to Brittany, her hand palming her round belly as she winced, "I think baby's trying to tell you something."

Brittany seeing Santana's expression when their baby girl moves is always a bittersweet feeling because she hates seeing her wife feel any kind of discomfort but at the same time she loves that there's actual life in that beautiful belly, it's so surreal and wonderful. The blonde sits close to Santana on the piano bench and runs her hand over the curve of Santana's stomach, instantly feeling little nudges against her palm. "Happy Valentine's too you too, little one." Brittany coos in a small voice that Santana finds soothing before looking up at Santana, " I think she feels left out because I haven't given her a present."

"Don't go spoiling our daughter already, she's still got another week in there." Santana teases but loves the thought of her wife spoiling the both of them.

"I know, I know but this didn't cost anything. I'm just borrowing it.." Brittany smirks and begins rolling up the hem of Santana's sweater to reveal her tan belly. Santana quirks her brow in confusion until she sees Brittany pluck a marker from the inside pocket of her blazer. Brittany uncaps it and begins to draw on Santana's skin, "It's nontoxic, I triple checked."

Santana just smiles softly as the President of the United States draws hearts all over her stomach with the words _Happy Valentine's Sug_ written across the center.

"You know you're gonna have to help me wash that off later, I can't see pass my boobs."

"Deal." Brittany smirks, capping the maker and admiring her work, "Two gifts for the price of one!"


	41. Blondes

**Hey would you do a prompt about britts reaction to sans blonde hair when she arrives with mercedes in reno to meet santana there? **

Brittany anxiously awaits Santana's arrival at Gate B, bouncing a little on the tips of her toes as her eyes continue to scan for her beloved brunette. It's been a whole two weeks since the last time they've seen each other and they're both so ready to be reunited once again, sleeping alone just isn't something they want to continue and they sleep so much better when the other is right there next to them. Brittany feels her phone buzz in her back pocket and retrieves it, tucking the small bouquet of flowers she picked up on the way to the airport under her arm as she gets ready to type out a response.

Santana: Just landed, see you in a few! xoxo

Brittany grins excitedly and types out that she's already waiting for her. Minutes go by slowly and even more so as passengers start to filter out of the hallway. She looks for Santana, her height giving her an advantage but there's no sign of her girlfriend anyway. She probably should've asked what she was wearing so it would be easier to spot her, but that would be cheating and Brittany isn't a cheater especially when it comes to Santana.

So when some blonde wraps their arms tightly around Brittany, she instantly freezes. Although they both know neither of them would ever cheat on the other, Brittany would rather not have Santana's first sight of her after two weeks of being apart being in the arms of someone else. She knows Santana's sensitive and the long distance thing was kind of tough even if it was just for a short time, they couldn't deny that they didn't think of another time long ago when they attempted to make long distance work.

"Uhm, hello." Brittany says politely and tries shrugging out of the girl's hold, "I think you might want to let go, my girlfriend wouldn't like-" Suddenly the blonde looks up and Brittany's shocked to see a familiar pair of brown eyes and a smile she knows all too well, "Santana!" Brittany's smile hurts her cheeks but she doesn't care as she wraps her arms around the shorter blonde.

"Hi Britt Britt." Santana grins, kissing the corner of her mouth, "I missed you."

"I see that," Brittany giggles, touching the tips of Santana's hair, "Not enough blonde in your life?"

"There's never enough blonde in my life." She smirks and hugs her girlfriend even tighter.


	42. Sam

**So I noticed in 5x12 and 5x13 chord was always hovering around Brittany. Can you write something about him subtely hinting at Brittany that they should get back together and Brittany not even noticing his existence, her focus completely on Santana?**

As soon as he sees Brittany walk into the choir room, Sam perks up. It's the first time he's really seen her since she left for MIT, so he's nervous. Then again, he's always nervous when it comes to pretty girls because he never fails to make a complete dork of himself. Of all the girls he's dated though, he thinks Brittany was the coolest because they had the whole blonde telepathy thing going for them. When she broke up with him, he was honestly confused because he thought things were doing so well between them but he knows how things went with Santana when her and Brittany tried doing the long distance thing so he sort of understood why Brittany broke up with him.

He combs his fingers through his long hair, tucking strands behind his ears and tightening his ponytail before licking his fingertips and smoothing them over his eyebrows. He digs out his trusty chapstick and coats his lips then pops a piece of gum, his eyes never leaving Brittany as she waves at their old choir mates and takes a seat.

Now's his chance!

He scoots his chair closer to hers and smiles widely, "Hey Britt!"

Brittany looks from wherever she had been staring hesitantly before smiling politely back at Sam, "Hi." It's short and sweet and soon her attention is swiped up yet again but Sam's too busy staring at her to see what she's looking at.

"You look good." He tries again but Brittany only smiles with her eyes still focused forward.

"Thanks." She says then suddenly she perks up and her smile grows much like his did when Brittany walked into the room.

Sam notices and finally follows her line of sight to see Santana walk into the room, her smile small as she acknowledges Brittany before she's pulled into a hug by Mercedes. He doesn't think anything of it and continues to talk to Brittany, "So-"

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana interrupts causing Sam to flinch because she was just across the room the last time he saw her.

"Hi Santana." Brittany grins and her eyes shine like she's staring at the most wonderful person in the world. Sam wants to roll his eyes; Santana's not even all that great.

Brown eyes shift from Brittany to Sam then to their closeness, her brow rising before she smiles one last time at Brittany and leaves to talk with Mercedes again.

"So do you want to-"

"She is so sexy."

Sam frowns as he follows Brittany's line of sight again which is of course on Santana again. Sam grumbles, "I guess, but-"

"She's gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw her, hasn't she?" Brittany sighs in a daze.

"Uhh.."

Then, as if Santana knows that Brittany's still staring at her, leans over the piano, her tight skirt pulling taut over the curve of her backside as she smirks over at Brittany. Sam can practically hear the blonde's heart skip a beat.

"Oh yeah, her butt definitely got nicer."

Sam gives up and scoots a safe distance away from Brittany; no use in trying to get back together with someone whose heart never really left the last person they dated anyway.


	43. Normal

**Please can you write something about Brittany dancing in her sleep and waking Santana up**

Brittany is a Sugar Plum Fairy. She has the cute fairy dress and the nutcracker guy is dancing around although Brittany thinks he's a tiny bit creepy, she's cool with it because she's a Sugar Plum Fairy. She spins and glides easily through the air leaving a whirlwind of glitter and butterflies in her wake. The classical music plays in the background and Brittany moves to it fluidly, her limbs relaxed and at ease. The stage is all hers and as she takes a running start she leaps into the air, tucking her arms close to her body as she spins before letting them fly out and-

"OW! What the hell?" Santana yelped, jolting awake as Brittany's hand lays limp across her in the face, "Britt!" Her voice is hushed as she pushes the blonde's arm off her and leans over the still sleeping girl to see the lazy smile spread across her face. Her tired eyes scan the rest of Brittany's body noticing the little twitches of her legs and hips. Santana can't help but smile. "Even in your sleep.." She whispers before pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek and rolling back over to hopefully get more sleep, thankful that Brittany isn't dreaming about Krumping this time..


	44. President Pierce-Lopez 3

**Santana's water breaking in the middle of a State dinner! Please, please, please! (Since you told the anon prompts!)**

Shout out to Google for knowing everything including a State Dinner's sequence of events!

President Pierce-Lopez glances over at her wife as she fastensthe buttons of her cream colored blouse, counting the number of times she tries to cover up a wince. By number three, Brittany's lips are pursed and she folds her arms across her chest as she turns to look at Santana still applying her makeup in the mirror. She knows Brittany's staring at her judging by the small smile Santana makes as she puts on her mascara, but she stays focused on her task until she grunts and Brittany's quickly at her side palming her belly.

"Are you okay, honey?" She says soft as she runs her hand over Santana's stomach, soothing her wife with a kiss to her cheek.

"Mhmm, she's just very excited today I think. Probably can't wait to be out of her squishy waterbed," Santana nods, overlapping Brittany's hand with hers, "She could be here any day now."

"I would be very excited too," Brittany grins, "Actually, I amvery excited. I can't wait to meet her."

"Me t-ooh!" Santana's smile quickly falls with another sharp jab at her side.

Brittany instantly sinks to her knees pressing kisses to Santana's belly, "Please be gentle in there, baby girl."

"I'm okay, Britt." Santana assures her, combing her fingers through Brittany's long blonde hair. She doesn't believe her but nods and stands again.

"You don't have to come with me if you rather rest, San." Brittany frowns at her wife's discomfort and holds her close; she hates when there's nothing she can do to make the pain stop. She kisses her cheek again hoping that might help anyway.

Santana pouts at Brittan's offer, "But wouldn't people think it's strange to see you without me?"

"We are pretty inseparable, huh?"Brittany teases as she wiggles into her navy blue blazer, getting Santana to smile again, "You're so close to being due though, I'm sure everyone would understand if you want to rest instead. I know these State Dinners are pretty exhausting."

"Yeah, but I'm already dressed accordingly.." She waves her hand down at her body in a beautiful, flowing silk dress that pools at her feet, the color almost identical to Brittany's blouse.

"You and I both know I can fix that in less than a minute."

Santana giggles at the way Brittany wiggles her brows suggestively at her, teasing her fingertips up Santana's sides, before she plucks up Brittany's American flag pin and begins to fasten it to the lapel of her blazer, "You know I love it when the French come, our chefs really know how to show off and I don't mind getting my eats on."

Brittany's lips twitch at a smirk, "I know that too."

Santana only rolls her eyes playfully before reaching up to play with Brittany's skinny bowtie, "How about I go and if I start to feel tired I'll have someone escort me back here?"

Brittany ponders the idea as she watches Santana's nimble fingers work, "Okay, but as soon as you don't feel well you have to tell me."

"I will." Santana nods, straightening the pin before tugging Brittany in for a kiss, "Promise."

Brittany's still a little hesitant, but she knows Santana knows her limits and won't push herself.

Though they've met France's Head of State loads of times over the years, President Pierce-Lopez and her First Lady must go through the same tradition of greeting him and his wife at the North Portico entrance of the White House then smile brightly as the cameras flash at hands are being shaken and greetings exchanged.

Though it's tradition for the First Ladies to stand next to each other while the Heads of State do the same, Brittany keeps her arm around Santana's waist and holds her close hoping to shelter her from the bitter February chill as they pose. No one seems to mind, being that President Piece-Lopez is the first female president traditions are always altering. In fact, the French Head of State smiles at them and matches Brittany's gesture. Cameras flash a few more times before they're escorted out of the cold and to the Yellow Oval Room where an informal reception is gathered.

Santana watches lovingly as Brittany charms the French Head of State, introducing him to her cabinet, endless diplomats, ambassadors, and other congress members. She herself chats up the other wives who sip on expensive champagne and gush over her pregnant belly easily with a charm that could match Brittany's any day. She's telling the group about a trick she learned for morning sickness when a colorful drink fixed with fresh strawberries, kiwi, and blueberries is presented to her atop a tray.

"What's this?" She asks the wait staff as she gently picks up the cold glass.

"Madam President thought you might be thirsty." He answers with a bow of his head and Santana glances over her shoulder to see her wife wink at her before she's drawn back to conversation. Santana swoons at the fact Brittany can still make her knees weak with the littlest of gestures before thanking the waiter and sips the drink slowly.

Awhile later, Brittany rejoins her side along with the French Head of State and his First Lady as they are escorted to the Grand Staircase and take the entrance hall where they are met with the US Marine Band playing their traditional songs. Brittany keeps her hand resting in the crook of Santana's arm as they head to the State Dining Room, nodding her appreciation to the musicians and other officials they pass.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" Brittany asks softly when they get to a quieter part of the song.

"Mhmm, that mocktail really hit the spot." Santana answered, patting the hand that's tucked at the crook of her arm, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replies with a grin, "Got to make sure my babies keep hydrated, you know."

"I know," Santana chuckles as they enter the State Dining Room. Chandeliers gleam, crystals twinkling, as they slowly weave through the crowd to their table at the front of the room, stopping for more introductions and greetings as they go.

Once they get to their table, Brittany pulls out Santana's chair for her, ushering her to sit before going to sit down herself while her Vice President Michael Chang and his wife Tina sit next to Santana and the French Head of State follows and sits next to her. The room is filled with the buzz of chatter mixing with the music and although she's done it a ton of times now, Brittany's knee begins to bounce with little nerves because it's almost time for another tradition: a speech that pays tribute to the United States of America's diplomatic relations with France. It's funny because she has note cards to read off of so it's not like she has to speak off the top of her head, which is something she's actually pretty good at, but the idea of speaking in front of so many people is a little scary no matter how many times she's done it.

"You'll do great, B." Santana says comfortingly, reaching over to squeeze at Brittany's thigh, "You always do so great." She smiles softly at Brittany and it's all the support she needs to wrestle her nerves and stand to begin speaking. With how many times she has rehearsed the note cards, she practically has the speech memorized and barely glances down at them as she addresses everyone and thanks the French Head of State for joining them this evening. Santana smiles up at her proudly; her wife makes such an awesome president.

Brittany's just about to go into the United States' history with the French when she hears the unmistakable sound of water splashing. At first, she just assumes one of the wait staff must've accidentally spilled something but then it's followed by a shallow gasp and her eyes instantly dart to her right.

Santana's beautiful brown eyes are round with surprise as she stares up at Brittany before she slowly looks to her lap, but everyone else's eyes remain fixed on Brittany. Though her eyes say that she's surprised, Santana's demeanor stays calm and cool and it's nothing you'd expect from someone whose water just broke. Brittany's lips stay parted at mid word as she looks from Santana to see Michael nod for a waiter to help with the mess while Tina fidgets to make sure Santana's okay, hear heart racing with the sudden realization that it's time.

The silence is broken by her audience beginning to whisper in confusion as Brittany stands motionless before them; with their table so far away, no one knows of what just happened besides the people closest to them.

"Brittany.." Santana whimpers, her face scrunching in pain.

"I-I uhm.." Brittany stammers then looks to Santana's resolve begin to shatter as the shock settles in. She sees the sudden change in her wife's behavior and suddenly the importance of the speech is tossed aside as Michael gestures for the wait staff to help the First Lady. Tanned fingers cling to Brittany's desperately and it's all she needs to be jolted back to reality. She looks to her audience and over to the French Head of State then smiles politely, "It seems that I must cut my speech short as it looks like our sweet baby girl is finally ready to meet her mothers. I apologize for having to leave so suddenly but I do hope you enjoy the food and yourselves as well. Thank you all for coming." She bows and she's thankful when the crowd claps for her and Santana while the French Head of State wishes them luck as they hurry to leave.


	45. Control Freak Britt

**control freak!Brittany being all nervous because Santana is pregnant!**

So you kind of get a bonus of whipped!Brittany too

Brittany taking the day off and having Kurt and Rachel help her set up the nursery was meant to be a surprise to Santana who had been sent off for an afternoon of pampering and relaxation, but when the brunette received multiple texts from her former roommates in all caps, she knew she needed to be elsewhere and fast.

Brittany had her arms crossed and her foot tapped rapidly as she glared at everyone and everything. Rachel looked nervously to Kurt who had done the exact same; they thought Santana was a lot to handle, they were wrong.

"The crib is supposed to be over here and Santana's rocking chair should be facing the window so she can sing Here Comes the Sun to the baby in the morning!" Brittany rattled off, jutting her finger out at the furniture, steam practically pouring from her ears.

"That's an easy fix, Britt, we'll just-" Kurt tried to say calmly but Brittany was already onto the next thing wrong.

"And the color scheme is all wrong, Santana and I wanted it to be gender neutral and there are more blues in here than greens and yellows! And the paint, the paint is way too dark! It feels like we're in a cave and I feel like it's going to make the baby depressed. I do not want a depressed baby!"

"But this is the color you picked out yester-" Rachel began to reply but Kurt was quick to jab her in the arm with his elbow, shaking his head for her to shut it.

"This room is supposed to be perfect, it has to be! Why aren't you guys trying to help me with this? Santana and I are going to be spending so much time in here with the baby and I want them to be comfortable and that can't happen if-if the paint's too dark and the dresser is on the wrong side of the room!"

Rachel and Kurt watched silently as Brittany ran her hands through her hair harshly and paced back and forth muttering words too low for them to hear. They had no idea what to do, afraid that any move to comfort the blonde would be the wrong one and if it's one thing they've learned it's that you don't want to piss Brittany off. It always used to be someone running off to find Brittany to placate a tantrum throwing Santana, but now they hid behind one another to send out SOS texts to the only person that could calm Brittany down at a time like this.

"Britt," Kurt said softly, taking a shaky step toward the blonde, "Everything will be fine. We can fix whatever you need us to fix, there's still so much time."

"Well, we're going to have to redo everything because it's all wrong!" Brittany frowned as she leaned over the crib to touch the bed sheets, "Are these 100% cotton? I don't want it to irritate the baby's skin, you know how sensitive baby's skin is right after they're born."

"I'm pretty sure it is," Rachel nodded.

"But you're not sure sure though?" Brittany asked.

"I-uh..Kurt?"

"I-I don't know? I wasn't there when you bought them." Kurt shrugged as the two started to slowly back away from Brittany who was slowly beginning to freak out again.

She as just about to unleash fact after fact about the dangers of skin irritations and rashes when Santana appeared in the doorway, her hand cradling her round belly as her eyes roamed the room, "Wow guys, I love this!"

Brittany's eyes widened at the sight of her wife, "Santana?! Wh-what are you doing home so early? Are you okay? Is the baby-"

"We're fine, B." Santana smirked, shooting not-so-subtle glances to Kurt and Rachel as she leaned against the door, "How are you doing? Are you being nice to everyone?"

"Uhm..yes?" Brittany replied guiltily. Santana just giggled and ran her hand over her belly, unconvinced. "I am, I totally am!" Brittany urged and closed the distance between them, placing her hands against the sides of Santana's tummy, the touch instantly relaxing her, "Okay..maybe I'm being a tiny bit bossy."

"A tiny bit?" Rachel scoffed, but both girls quickly shot her a warning glare.

"I just want everything to be perfect for you both, okay?" Brittany said to Santana, "I love you both so much and I want you guys to have everything."

"I understand that," She replied softly, glancing over at Kurt and Rachel huddling in the corner furthest away from them, "And we love you so much too, but babe.. I don't want you stressing out about a nursery."

"But San-"

Santana just shook her head and reached up to cup Brittany's cheeks, "The baby knows when you're upset and stressed out and it makes her so very sad. She doesn't like to feel her momma so tensed like that."

Brittany pouted at that and looked down at Santana's belly and smoothed her hands over it, "I don't want to make her sad.."

"I know you don't," Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips softly, "Just take a deep breath, alright? Everything would still be perfect even if all we had was a crib stuck in the corner of our bedroom."

"I can have that arranged.." Brittany answered behind a small smile. Santana just laughed again and went in for another kiss.

"I'd love anything you have set up for us." Santana responded causing Brittany to beam.

"Okay," She said as she looked over her shoulder at Kurt and Rachel before turning back to her wife, "I should probably say sorry to them, huh?"

"Eh, you don't have to..they might think we've gone soft." Santana winked, "I'm gonna go hang out in the living room though, my back is killing me."

"Oh, do you want me to give you a massage? Do you need me to bring some extra pillows? Is it from our bed? Should we buy a new one? Is it me? Should I hold you differently at night?"

"Britt baby," Santana giggled, cupping her wife's cheeks.

"I know, I know.." Brittany sighed, raising her hands in defeat, "Too much."

"Just a tiny bit," Santana smirked, "But you can do one thing for me.."

"Anything."

"Make me a milkshake?" Santana asked innocently, "I heard an advertisement for one on the way here and it's all I've been thinking about..ugh they way the talked about it sounded like it might be better than sex."

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Brittany chuckled.

"Can I have both?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart."


	46. Whipped Britt

**Prompt; Brittany is just as whipped as Santana.**

Santana bustled about the bedroom she shared with Brittany, rummaging through their closet for something to wear to Rachel's tonight. It wasn't really a party, more like a get together with practically everyone they know, and Santana and Brittany were invited because, of course, it's not a party without them there anyway. What was surprising though was that Santana actually wanted to go. If it were a few years back, she wouldn't be caught dead sharing the same space as Rachel and would much rather spend her Friday night cuddling on the couch with Brittany. Yet here she is actually attempting to plan out an outfit and make an effort to get ready because she genuinely wants to go.

Brittany, on the other hand, wants to do no such thing.

Santana walks from their walk-in closet wielding a couple dresses she has in mind when she spots Brittany lounging on the bed. The brunette glances at the clock on the nightstand and her eyes bulge, "Britt, you should start getting ready. We've got to leave in thirty!"

"Mm, but I don't wanna.." Brittany pouts, rolling over onto her stomach and props her chin up on her hand as she looks at Santana, "Can't we just stay home and watch movies and cuddle and have sex? Especially have sex.."

Santana smiles at Brittany's jutted bottom lip and walks over to the edge of the bed where she kneels on it and hovers over the blonde. Blue eyes turn a shade darker as she rolls over on her back, hands already reaching up to pull Santana close to her body, "I'm pretty sure that's what we did the last time Rachel invited us over.."

"Okay?" Brittany mumbles, her hands smoothing up the backs of Santana's bare arms, "So there's nothing wrong with skipping again..I mean, it's Rachel.." Santana fights the shiver and the urge to climb onto of her girlfriend fully and totally forget about the get together, but as much as she loves her alone time with Brittany, she likes being with her friends with her too!

"But I don't want to skip it again, B." Santana says, involuntarily pouting. She turns shy as she sits back on her knees and picks at the fabric of their comforter, "I like spending time with you while I spend time with them too because I don't have to hide you. I can kiss you and hold your hand and play with your hair in front of them and I don't even have to blame it on the alcohol, I can just do it because I'm in love with you and everyone knows that you're in love with me too so it's okay. Well, I'm sure they'll tease the hell out of me because obvious reasons but weird stuff like that happens in families." Santana licks her lips and swallows the lump in her throat that somehow always forms when she talks about feelings, but she smiles softly at Brittany, "You taught me that along time ago."

Brittany's heart just about explodes from all the things she feels for Santana. She doesn't even know what to do with herself because she's so damn proud of her girl and how far she's come, from despising everyone in that club to calling them family, it's a giant step. The first thing she does is sit up and pull Santana into a kiss hoping that some of that pent of love can be expressed. She can feel Santana's smile against her lips and that makes her even happier; she loves when she can make her happy and if going along with her to a Rachel Berry House Party Train wreck Extravaganza part two does the trick then who is she to say no?

"Don't think I'm not on to you, Pierce, I know exactly how you work.." Santana husks as she pulls away from Brittany's lips, "You start off with these cute, soft kisses and then a minute later I end up topless with your hand down my pants."

Brittany just rolls her eyes and kisses her one last time before rolling out of bed and heading to their closet, "So what's the dress code for this thing? Should we match?

Santana twists her body as she watches Brittany begin to browse, "Wait, you want to go?"

"If it makes you happy, of course I do." Brittany winks then laughs at Santana's excited little squeak as tanned arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and pouty lips press all over her cheeks. She revels in it all because even if she despises Rachel and all her over the top drama, she loves Santana and will do just about anything and everything to keep her happy.


	47. Wedding Dress

**Okay Riz, prompt of where Santana sees Britt in her wedding dress and she freaks out!**

She doesn't hear the door open and close, the sound drowned out by her happy humming, but she instantly freezes at the sight of Santana standing before her dressed in white.

It takes seconds to register what has happened but Brittany's eyes go wide with surprise and shock and anxiousness as she rushes to cover herself up, hiding beneath a small fleece blanket before clambering away from Santana.

"Wh-What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here. You're not supposed to look before-"

"Brittany.."

"Quick, there's still time! Close your eyes! I'm sure it's just like the five second rule for when you drop food on the ground, it has to be.."

Brittany's frantic and panicky, attempting to hide from Santana's loving gaze. She knows it's bad luck for the groom, or the bride, to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding and she doesn't need anything to get in the way of finally having Santana in all the ways she's dreamed of. It may be silly but she doesn't want to take any chances, not after everything they've been through.

When she sees Santana isn't making a move, she pouts and slows her movements as she wraps the blanket around herself tighter, "Why aren't you leaving?"

"Why would I do that when it looks like you need me the most?" Santana answers softly, stepping towards Brittany hoping to calm her with a kiss or the touch of her hand but the blonde flinches away.

"But..it's bad luck." Brittany frowns, eyes lowering to the floor.

Santana finds herself frowning too and this time when she reaches out to touch Brittany, she let's her. Tan fingers wrap around pale wrists and soon they're standing so close yet again, "A little superstition won't stop me from marrying you Britt. Will it stop you from marrying me?"

Brittany looks up at her and shakes her head, "No way."

"Good." Santana smiles, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear before cupping her cheek, "See you at the alter?"

"I'll be wearing white."

"Me too."


	48. Wedding

**Prompt: Something about the thought of either Santana or Brittany, or just some interaction whilst they are sat at their table at the wedding!**

Inspired by the GIANT slice of 5 layer chocolate cake I just inhaled..

It was in a break between performances, just after cutting their wedding cake, that Santana and Brittany finally caught their breath. Sure they have been practically joined at the hip, never straying too far from the other, but with having to talk to relatives and friends and dancing and singing and everything else that goes with being awesome hosts, they didn't really have the time to just enjoy each other's presence and take it all in. It was so surreal to them, thatthey just got married, that they're wives now, that this wastheir wedding that it wasn't until they got back to their table with big slices of cake on a single plate to share that it finally started to set in a little.

Brittany was happily nibbling away at her side of the slice, trying to daintily eat since she was sitting in front of practically everyone they knew and didn't want to end up with frosting all over her face but it wasn't really working out too well. Santana watched her with a small smile, glancing to her side every so often to find Brittany smiling back too. She really did have the most beautiful bride ever; Brittany looked gorgeous in her dress, she was glowing and Santana found herself falling more and more in love every time she looked her way. It was unbelievable how just a few years ago she thought this was all just some silly dream, never ever to come true yet here they are.

Almost as if Brittany was thinking the same as Santana, she sent her a knowing smile as she reached over and laced their fingers together, thumbs caressing soft skin and eyes glistening with love. Santana smiled bashfully back as she squeezed a little on her wife's hand before turning back to help finish off their cake.

"You got a little something.." Santana motioned to Brittany's mouth with their joined hands, forgetting that their fingers were interlocked in the first place because holding hands was so second nature to them now. She giggled at the way Brittany tried licking her lips to rid herself of the rogue frosting instead of setting down her fork or unlacing her and Santana's fingers so she could grab her napkin. She looked so damn cute with her nose scrunched and the tip of her tongue poking out to wet the corners of her mouth that Santana couldn't help but swoon.

This is her wife. This is who she's spending the rest of her life with. This is who she'll wake up to on Sunday mornings and snuggle with well into the afternoon. This is who she'll make love to when it's raining out and when it's not and whenever they want. This is who she'll have babies with, who she'll go out at 3am to buy chocolate glazed donuts because cravings. This is whose belly she'll kiss and talk to and press her palms against at any given chance because who knew she could possibly love someone else as much as she loves Brittany. This is who she'll grow old with. This is her girl, this is who she'll love till infinity.

"Did I get it?" Brittany asked causing Santana to slowly blink and turn to her. The glow of the fairy lights and the setting sun made Brittany look even more stunning than she had before and all those thoughts Santana had been previously drowning came crashing back. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes because, after every thing, they finally made it.

But Brittany grew a little worried under Santana's gaze as her smile fell slightly. She leaned closer, ducking her head as her eyes flickered Santana's, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Santana only smiled her watery grin, nodding her head for emphasis, "I'm just really happy, baby." She brought up their joined hands and dusted little kisses over Brittany's knuckles, "I'm so very happy."

Brittany beamed as her cheeks flushed; she loved when Miss Queen of Lima Heights morphed into her sweet, loving, adorable Santana that did cute little gestures like kiss her hands. Once Santana set their hands in her lap, Brittany let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were getting cold feet or something. I'd totally offer my boots since we're the same size."

"We're already married, it's too late for cold feet." Santana chuckled, turning her whole body to face Brittany as she dropped her fork and cupped the blonde's cheek, "But I'm not going anywhere, not without you right beside me."

Next, it was Brittany's turn to give Santana a watery grin, her eyes already a little teary as she leaned in for a kiss, "I love you so much."

Santana could only smile, her reply silent against Brittany's soft lips.


	49. Prom

**Queen. After Quinn and Brittany get a little too handsy during their dance, knowing that it's driving Santana up the wall, Santana pulls Brittany out of the gym and reclaims her girlfriend in the best way possible. Jealous!Santana and Tease!Brittany.**

Let's pretend Quinn never got into a car accident so there was no wheelchair.. (Bonus: a bit of Faberry)

Santana wasn't surprised when Brittany was named Prom King, no one else nominated even stood a chance against her girlfriend! Aside from a few minor mishaps, Brittany made a great President and an even greater King. Santana clapped and smiled proudly as Brittany did a cute little dance and waltzed up to accept her crown. The blonde smiled humbly at her subjects and even glanced over at Santana and winked.

Santana just blushed and tried to keep her grin small; she was such a sucker in love when it came to Brittany. The blonde's outfit choice didn't help either, Britt looked too adorable for words with her fashionable white top hat, white fitted blazer, the black tie, and that cute puffy blue skirt. Santana was so hopelessly in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana was a great First Lady and she'd make an even greater Queen, all she needed was for Figgins to hurry it up and announce her as Queen and her and Britt could rule the school together.

Instead, Santana's smile faltered as the name Quinn Fabrayleft their principal's lips.

She was shocked, baffled even! How could Britt win and not her? They campaigned together. From her left, Quinn smiled her perfectly smug smile and walked across the stage, right pass Santana, right to Figgins and her crown, her crown, then posed with her King, her king.

Santana was furious, but she had to keep it together while still being on stage and with everyone staring up at them. She knew their eyes weren't on her though, they were on the knew couple who would reign on together. Santana bit her cheek; she was supposed to be next to Brittany, not Quinn.

"And now this year's King and Queen's first dance!" Figgins introduced as the opening chords of Take My Breath Awaybegan to play. Santana rolled her eyes at the song choice and stared daggers into the back of Fabray's other nominees were quick to exit the stage, but Santana felt stuck in her spot as she watched Brittany and Quinn descend the stairs to the dance floor.

"Come on, Lopez, move it." Mercedes teased with some seriousness in her tone as she slid a mic stand across the stage with Rachel tailing behind her doing the same. No snarky back talk came from the usually fiesty cheerleader as she rolled her eyes and walked off stage.

She stayed hidden in the shadows, watching Quinn wrap her arms around Brittany's shoulders as the two began to sway to the melody of Mercedes' and Rachel's voices. Brittany's hands rested low on Quinn's waist, too low for Santana's liking actually. She knew Brittany was pretty handsy, especially with her obviously, but something in her sparked as she witnessed the blonde's hands roam up Quinn's back and around her sides. Santana was slowly beginning to lose it and as the King and Queen swayed in circles, Brittany finally made eye contact with Santana since the dance began. Blue eyes dazzled under the strung up lights but turned a shade darker at the sight of Santana practically shaking with jealousy.

To Santana's surprise, Brittany just winked and dipped her hands lower down Fabray's back as Mercedes and Rachel belted out the chorus of the song.

Santana gritted her teeth as her eyes narrowed on her girlfriend. "I'll take your breath away alright." She muttered but couldn't decide who she was referring to, Brittany or Quinn.

She let Brittany have her fun though, she let her think her little game was really working Santana up and Santana played right along. Or at least tried to. She may have forgotten how good Brittany was at this jealousy thing.

Before Santana knew it, she was stomping over to the stage and telling Rachel to get down now. Rachel, not one to get on Santana's radar when her temper is clearly untamable at the moment. But she also was in the middle of a performance and anyone who's anyone had a hard time tearing Rachel away from that.

Santana narrowed her eyes on the girl and gritted her teeth, "I'm a thousand percent sure Mercedes will have no problem taking the reins, now get your ass down here."

Rachel looked warily at Mercedes before sighing and walking off the stage to find Santana waiting for her, "What's so important that you had to-"

"Look at it, Berry, look at it!" Santana pointed at Quinn and Brittany, hands all over each other and practically eye sexing it up in the middle of the dance floor. Santana scoffed.

Rachel looked and frowned; Quinn and Brittany danced at a reasonable distance, hands on hips and shoulders, nothing inappropriate was going on but one look at Santana said she saw otherwise. Maybe she was missing something? Maybe she wasn't seeing the full picture?

Santana only stared down Brittany, the blonde's eyes staring right back as she whispered something to the shorter blonde, lips curved into a smirk. Rachel saw it that time and looked hesitantly back at Santana, "Oh no."

Before Rachel could even make a grab for her, the feisty brunette was stomping over to claim her girl. Rachel ran after her anyway.

As soon as she was close enough, Santana shoved Quinn out of the way.

"What the fuck, Lopez?" Quinn barked, righting her self from the stumble but Santana's eyes bore hard into mischievous blues.

"You." Santana pointed and gripped Brittany's wrist, "You're coming with me."

"Santana! What about the dance? It's tradition!" Rachel called after her as Santana pulled Brittany, who had no shame in smirking from the way Santana was taking charge, towards the exit.

"You dance with her!" Santana yelled back, not giving a fuck about tradition. All she cared about right now was reminding Brittany who her real Queen was.

Rachel's shoulders drooped as she looked from Santana and Brittany's fleeting bodies to Quinn, her glower now a smirk matching Brittany's. Rachel pieced two and two together and sighed, "You were in on that, weren't you?"

"Maybe, but I'm a whole five bucks richer!" Quinn shrugged, pulling Rachel in to dance instead, "Brittany bet that Santana could last the whole song."

"Of course.." Rachel sighed but they were quickly forgotten as she realized she was dancing in front of everyone with the prettiest girl she knew.

Out in the empty hallway, Santana continued to pull Brittany along.

"What's the rush?" Brittany teased, biting her bottom lip at the sexy glare Santana threw at her in response. The blonde's heart sped; this was going to be awesome!

Santana stopped at a door a little ways away from the auditorium and reached forward to open the door. "In." Santana commanded and Brittany practically skipped inside still wearing her smug grin. Santana barely had the door closed before Brittany was pulling her girlfriend close, arms wrapping around the brunette's shoulders, their bodies colliding.

"You're so, so hot when you're jealous." Brittany smirked against full lips.

"I'm not jealous, I'm fucking furious!" Santana corrected her, pushing the blonde up against a desk. Brittany let out a surprised whimper but kept her arms around Santana regardless, "What did you think you were doing out there touching Fabray all over like that? You think I wasn't looking or something?" Santana growled, hands working to push down Brittany's blazer, "You're only supposed to touch melike that. No one else, just me."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany challenged, her arms temporarily pinned behind her by her blazer, "If I would've known dancing with Q would get you all worked up like this I might've started dancing with her a long time ago.."

"I don't think you're in any position to tease right now." Santana stated, releasing her grip on Brittany's blazer so it kept Brittany's wrist tied. Brittany just licked her lips, her legs falling open slightly at the way Santana was looking at her like she was about to devour her. She stepped closer, tanned hands wandering beneath the material of Brittany's puffy blue skirt to clutch at milky thighs, "I don't care how many votes she got tonight, I'm your fucking Queen."

Brittany's brow rose at Santana's tone but she didn't say a word, just watched eagerly to see what she'd do next. Santana stared hungrily before leaning forward, hiking Brittany's skirt up a little further as she pressed her lips against Brittany's. With handsy hands still pinned behind her back, Britt was helpless as Santana kissed her all over, the brunette's hands sliding up toned biceps and along her shoulders to settle on her cheeks. Brittany struggled against her restrains wanting to just reach out and touch Santana, to run her hands all over her, to feel the warmth of her skin, anything.

Seeing the blonde struggle, Santana smirked, "Uh-uh."

"San.." Brittany whimpered, she so badly wanted to make Santana hers. She was right there, so sexy in her red dress, just waiting for her, but the brunette just shook her head.

"You can't be running your hands all over other girls and then try and run them all over me, baby." Santana said sweetly, too sweetly. Her smirk turned devilish as she leaned in for another heated kiss that left Brittany panting and wanting Santana even more. She wiggled with anticipation, her sex throbbing painfully at Santana's teasing.

"Please San.." Brittany pouted hoping that it would do the trick, "Please baby."

In a way, it sort of did work as Santana quickly worked her left hand beneath Brittany's skirt and pushed her way towards Brittany's wet center. At the contact, Brittany moaned and struggled to touch her again. Santana just smirked, slipping her fingers through Brittany's arousal. She wanted to taste her, she wanted her to drip all down her chin and coat her tongue, but she needed to be quick. This wasn't meant to be dragged out, this was going to be fast, this was meant to be Brittany's reminder.

She was her Queen, not Fabray.

At that, she pushed her fingers into Brittany's tight heat and sucked at Brittany's neck at the same time.

"Fuck!" Brittany squeaked, thighs spreading a little further to give Santana more room to work as the brunette began a quick rhythm. She thumbed her girlfriend's clit and pumped two fingers in and out in and out until Brittany was clenching, shaking.

Fabray couldn't do that. Fabray couldn't hit all of Brittany's spots, she couldn't make her feel half as good as she could.

Santana licked up the side of Brittany's neck and nipped at her earlobe, "Say it."

Brittany's head was tossed back, her crown struggling to stay on, and her breathing ragged as she rocked her hips into Santana's hand, but she didn't know what Santana wanted her to say. She was so close, words weren't coming at the moment, just her..almost.

"Say it, Britt."

Brittany licked her lips and struggled against her blazer, "You're-You're.."

"Come on baby.."

"You're my.. ugh!"

"Brittany baby, come on."

Brittany sucked in a deep breath just as she was about to tumble off the edge, "You're my Queen." Santana smiled proudly and sped her fingers up, pumping into her quickly until Brittany was crying out and her body quaked.

Santana held her close with one arm as she slowed her fingers. Brittany slumped against her, catching her breath, as Santana finally pulled her fingers from between Brittany's legs to undo the blazer. They held each other silently, clinging to one another as they calmed down.

Brittany was first to start giggling against Santana's neck, "That was really hot, babe."

Santana just rolled her eyes and pulled away, fighting a grin at the loving look in blue eyes, "Whatever. Don't dance with Q anymore."

"If that's what happens when I do-"

Santana glared at her before Brittany could even finish.

"Kidding." Brittany teased and pulled Santana back to her. Slowly, she pulled the crown from her head and placed it carefully onto Santana's, "You're my true Queen."

Santana flushed at the gesture but attempted to keep a little of her dignity, "Mhm, don't you forget it!"


	50. Fake Girlfriends

**Prompt: Brittany is so desperate to find a date by Friday that she convinces a random stranger (Santana) to pretend to be her girlfriend in one of her monthly family dinners. (She does not want to be the "single cousin" again). In the week that they have to practice being girlfriends, San starts to fall in love with her. But believes that Britt is only doing this as a deal so she does not say anything. (The ending is on you! Haha)**

For the fourth time that day, Santana forces a smile on her face and politely declines another date for Friday night as she refills customers' coffee mugs. The flattery wore off along time ago, so now it's just really really annoying. If she didn't need the money so bad and if this diner wasn't the only place that worked well around her school hours, she'd be out of here. It's already bad enough no one can tell she's a flaming lesbian just from looking at her. It's times like these when she actually wished she smelled like a golf course.

"You sure? You seem like you know how to have a good time." The customer smirked, his eyes focused on her chest.

Santana wanted to roll her eyes at his comment, but months as the only attractive waitress in the joint trained her well, "I'm actually extremely boring. You'll probably have a better time with Betty." Santana gestured to the bar where a burly woman winked and licked her chapped lips. Santana bit back the laughter and nudged the customer as she whispered, "I hear she's single, I can give you her number if you-"

"No, no. That's alright." He stammered and forced his eyes on his plate, refusing to look up again, afraid of accidentally connecting eyes with the woman. Santana grinned and turned to check on another customer, mouthing a thanks to her coworker as she went. As the morning crowd of customers slowly shifted to lunch, Santana found herself rolling silverware in a booth near the bar. Despite being repetitive and tedious, Santana liked being able to hide for a bit; no one talked to her, she didn't have to talk to anyone, and best of all, no gross flirty men making passes at her.

She mostly kept her head down and focused on her task, looking up risked making eye contact with someone and once she was in her corner, she didn't want to talk to anyone. So when she caught sight of a leggy blonde walking in from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but look up.

She wasn't alone, attractive females aren't ever in this town, but there was still hope when she saw the person she was with was another blonde chick. Similar to how guys constantly tried getting their flirt on with her because she was undeniably beautiful and that seemed out of place in a dump of a diner, Santana's eyes were drawn to the blondes because it was rare for anyone remotely cute to walk in.

When striking blue eyes found hers from across the diner, Santana froze. It was a brief moment, just a glance before the blonde looked to her friend then down to her menu, but for Santana it felt like an eternity. She'd probably have dreams about how blue those eyes were later, she was that mesmerized.

Surprisingly, Santana didn't pounce on the opportunity to wait on them. Instead, she watched them from afar; the long haired blonde looked sad as she stared down at the menu while the short haired blonde talked. In a way, it looked like the leggy blonde was being scolded judging by the pout but she didn't get to watch for long as Betty called her over to cover her smoke break.

For the next fifteen minutes, Santana brewed fresh coffee and made milkshakes. Contrary to popular belief, she didn't loathe every customer that walked in. She chatted easily with Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins who have, without fail, came into the diner every Thursday afternoon to share a chocolate shake. They were a sweet old couple who had been married for more than fifty years. Santana envied that they could put up with each other for so long, she couldn't even keep a date for the weekend. It was around her fourth time chatting with them when she accidentally told them that _marrying a handsome boy _wasn't really a thing for her, and although most geezers wanted to douse her in holy water for her _sin_, they were nothing but accepting. Mr. Jenkins even tried to hook her up with their granddaughter once but Mrs. Jenkins had to politely remind her husband that their granddaughter was straight as a ruler then told Santana she wouldn't want to date her because _the girl is a hussy_. Santana laughed and laughed and after that they became her favorite customers.

So when Phil came over trying to take over the bar and interrupt the only part of the day she enjoyed, Santana glared.

"Uh no, Betty asked me to cover for her because I make the best shakes so run off." Santana waved off but Phil was persistent.

"Table 14 is asking for you, okay?" Phil muttered, nodding towards the blondes' table.

"What for?" Santana frowned, but Phil just shrugged, "Well I can't leave the bar until Betty comes back."

"I'll cover for you." He said but Santana was quick to say no. The last time Phil manned the bar, the ice cream dispenser exploded and they had to comp the meals of everyone who sat at the bar. Their manager forbade him from working the bar ever again and all the employees still scowled at him every time he neared the bar, scarred by the memory of being ankle deep in vanilla ice cream.

So yeah, there was no way in hell Phil was going to cover for her. Phil frowned and sulked back to the table to tell the girls' the news. Santana tried to keep from seeing their reaction and instead focused back on her favorite customers. Whatever they wanted her for must not have been too important because neither of them made a move towards the bar to talk instead. Santana was curious though; two attractive girls walk into a dump and then ask for her, something had to be up.

When Betty returned, Santana said her goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins and headed over to table 14. She smirked at the obvious look of nervousness on the Leggy Blonde's face as she neared and like always, gave Santana a much needed boost of confidence.

"Hey, you guys asked for me?" Santana asked, eyes flickering between the two. The Short Haired Blonde looked to the other expectantly but Legs only bit her lip and blushed. Santana was confused and grew a little grouchy, "Sometime today would be nice, I have work to do."

"Go ahead, Britt." The Short Haired Blonde urged the girl across from her, Britt, "Ask her."

"Ask me what?" Santana questioned, her heart speeding up a bit.

Britt just glared at her friend, or tried to, "You're embarrassing."

"_I'm _embarrassing? _You're _embarrassing!"

Santana just rolled her eyes at the two and turned, "I'm out of here."

"No, wait!" One shrieked and upon turning back around, Santana found it was Britt that stopped her.

"Yeah?" Santana asked tiredly. She was used to teenage boys playing this kind of game and she honestly didn't expect the same from females who looked the same age as her.

"I-uhm.." She stared nervously, looking to her friend then back at Santana, "Could you be my girlfriend for the week?"

Santana almost dropped the coffee pot she was wielding, "Excuse me?"

"I'll pay you!" She added then looked to her friend again, "Well, she'll pay you. I don't have mu-"

"Do I look like I can be fucking bought?" Santana snapped, grip tightening on the handle of the coffee pot. She couldn't believe this. She was used to sleazy men making passes at her, she was used to the unwanted leering, she was used to feeling crappy about herself, but not this. She couldn't be bought, no matter how worthless she felt, she wasn't a damn prostitute!

The girls were taken aback by her response, Britt even tried reaching out to touch her as she tried apologizing but Santana wasn't having it. With one last deadly glare, she stomped off. She didn't even notice the girls leave soon after and she didn't care.

They plagued her mind for the rest of her shift and even after she clocked out and made her way outside, she found herself imagining the girl with striking blue eyes standing before her.

But when real worlds left the girl's lips, Santana realized she wasn't imagining anything.

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce."

"So what? Are you gonna follow me home now after turning you down because if so, you're in for a rude awakening. I'm from Lima Heights and I'll cut you." Santana threatened as she brushed pass the girl.

"Oh no, please don't cut me." She frowned but followed after Santana, "I wanted to properly introduce myself and also apologize again. I-I didn't realize how rude I was earlier. I just- I saw you and I thought you were, _are, _really cute and Quinn had the idea of paying you. I really need a girlfriend by the end of the month so I'm kind of desperate."

Santana wanted to keep her scowl hard and her walls up, but she found herself slowly letting down her defense because the girl seemed genuinely sorry. Even more so, Santana was still curious. Her eyes trailed down the girl's body and noticed she wore the uniform of the local college's cheerleading team, "You're a pretty blonde cheerleader. You can't get a girl the old fashion way?"

The girl smiled shyly and looked to the ground, "I don't know anyone worth taking."

"Taking to what?"

"There's this family thing I have to go to every month and every single time I'm pointed out as the only cousin that's still single, it's annoying and I'm tired of it so Quinn suggested that I find some random person to bring along and you're the first person I've seen that would actually make a lot of my family jealous." Britt explained causing Santana to stop walking and turn to her.

"And why's that?" Santana wondered, arms crossing over her chest defensively. Britt didn't look intimidated at all, just shrugged her shoulders and replied honestly.

"Well, for starters you're gorgeous." Santana fought the blush that crept to her cheeks and rolled her eyes at the girl causing her to laugh, "What? You asked and it's not like you haven't been told that before."

She was right, she had been told that loads of times but for some reason this felt different. She actually liked the sound of the girl complimenting her. Still, she tried to buy her and that isn't easily forgiven.

"Whatever. You said I'm the first girl you've seen, that doesn't mean there aren't others out there willing to help you lie to your family." Santana huffed and turned to start walking away from her again, but the blonde's long legs made it easy to match strides, "You just haven't looked hard enough!"

"I know that, but I want _you_." She said, causing Santana's steps to falter as they stopped again. The blonde quickly moved in front of her, "Not like _that_, but I do. I think you'd be a perfect fake girlfriend." Santana stared at her intrigued and those crystal blue eyes made it so hard for her to walk away. Britt seemed like she knew that and continued to work her charm on Santana. "I promise it'll be painless; it's just dinner with my parents and my sister and my aunt and uncle and a few of my cousins. We always go to my grandparents' house for supper and it's nice, my grandma makes the best food ever so it's not like I'd be forcing you to eat gross stuff."

Santana pondered a moment, actually considering the girl's offer because something in her really wanted to help Britt out. She was cute, more than cute, so it wouldn't be such a bad thing to pretend to be her girlfriend for a week or day or whatever. She's done harder things in life and a little part of her thought that it might be something fun for a change.

"What's in it for me?" Santana asked sternly. Brittany was taken aback but the question, she really didn't think she'd get this far so she didn't have an answer ready.

"Uhh, I'll-I'll do whatever you want." Brittany replied, barely thinking of the repercussions of her statement but Santana didn't look like someone who'd take advantage of her answer.

"Really now?" Santana smirked thinking of endless amounts of homework and chores around her apartment she could easily bestow unto the girl, "Well..what the hell? You've got yourself a girlfriend."

Because they knew nothing about each other and really wanted this thing to be believable, they spent a whole two weeks prior to the dinner practicing. At first, it was easy stuff like walking each other to class whenever their schedule fit and holding hands. It had been a long time for both of the girls since dating anyone, but they fell into a routine easily. Soon they were using pet names and kissing each other's cheeks, never on the lips, and texting at all hours of the day. They became so good at their act that Santana often wondered what was real and what wasn't.

She wasn't supposed to get actual butterflies when Brittany would visit her at work or when she'd surprise her with lunch after a long day in class. She wasn't supposed to feel her heart beat harder when she'd tug her hand to her chest and kiss her knuckles. She wasn't supposed to smile like a complete idiot when she'd see her name pop up on her phone with a new text or call. She wasn't supposed to slowly fall for the girl, none of that was part of the plan.

Brittany made it easy for her too, so bubbly and kind and sweet and caring. It's no surprise Santana fell as hard and as fast as she did considering she hadn't met anyone nearly as wonderful as Brittany.

But as it neared the day of the dinner, Santana had to get her head straight. Everything was just an act and soon it would all be over and she'd never have to see Brittany again. She didn't know if she was just being stubborn or if she really didn't want to see Brittany again after everything was over.

Santana and Brittany rode together as Brittany drove to her grandparents' house, their fingers intertwined over the middle console. Everything was so second nature to them but the gesture made Santana wonder; no one was around but them so why did they have to hold hands? Not that she was complaining, but it was strange.

When they arrived, they were swarmed by Britt's family. Everyone complimented the new couple and Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana possessively and smiled proudly before they were gestured inside to get ready for supper. Brittany never drifted too far as her family members asked her how life was, always keeping her hand in Santana's or on the small of her back or resting on her knee or thigh or forearm. There was never a moment where Brittany wasn't touching her and Santana's skin sizzled under every touch.

Santana did her part and played nice with everyone, smiling politely and laughing at corny dad jokes, but like Brittany's hands always on her, Santana's never left the blonde's form either. It wasn't a verbal part of the plan, but they both seemed to quickly adapt to it.

It wasn't until Brittany's three year old nephew came tearing around the corner chasing after the family dog that Santana saw something spark in Brittany too. The little blonde ran right into Santana's legs and fell awkwardly on the floor and quickly began to cry.

Santana was never good with kids and often shied away from them but the boy looked so sad, Santana couldn't help up break Brittany's hold on her and kneel down to wipe the tears from his red face.

"You're okay, buddy." Santana smiled as she helped him stand again, "Nothing's broken right? We don't have to cut anything off, do we?"

"Uh-uh." He pouted and rubbed his eye with a chubby fist

"Oh good," Santana smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're so tough."

This time he smiled cutely then quickly dashed away with even redder cheeks and not from the crying. Santana smirked and stood back up only to find Brittany grinning.

Santana turned shy, "What?"

"Nothing, that was just really cute." Brittany chuckled and tugged on Santana's hand so they could pick a good seat at the table.

The rest of the day went quickly and Santana was surprisingly a little sad at the fact that it was all over. They managed to fool everyone and no one suspected a thing. The only problem was that Santana ended up falling way too deep in the act and found herself hopelessly in love with Brittany.

They walked to the car quietly, Santana already attempting to distance herself from the blonde by not reaching for her hand as they walked. Brittany, however, was still playing and reached for Santana's hand anyway despite the dinner being over and how there was no one around for them to fool once again.

"Thanks for everything, San." Brittany said once they were in the car. She smiled genuinely and Santana had to look away in fear of falling even more in love.

Santana just nodded and looked out the window as Brittany started the car.

"So did you decide what you want me to do for you yet?" Brittany asked, noticing the tension in the car, "You did your part so it's time I do mine."

Santana just shrugged, "You don't have to do anything for me."

"Santana..come on. That was the rules. I can't just let you go after you've done so much for me." Brittany's words struck something in Santana as she tore her eyes from the window and looked into deep blue eyes. Santana bit her lip, her mind moving a mile a minute. Brittany just huffed and reached over for both of Santana's hands and cradled them in hers, "I said I'd do anything for you, just name it."

Santana got lost in those eyes that bore so deeply into hers and before she could stop herself, she gave Brittany her most honest answer, the only thing she'd ever want Brittany to do for her, "I want you to love me back."

Brittany was slow to respond, making Santana nervous and instantly want to kick herself for being so stupid and thinking this act could turn into something more, but then lips were pressing so softly into hers and Brittany's warm hand tangled in her hair and griped the back of her neck, urging her close. They've each kissed tons of people in their lives, but nothing could compare to kissing _each other_. Everything felt so good and so right that by the time they had to pull away for air, Santana almost forgot what brought that on.

Brittany just smiled and slid her hand from Santana's hair to brush her thumb along Santana's jaw, "I love you back."

Santana was elated and though they still hadn't caught their breath, urged Brittany back to her lips and kissed her deeply.

She could feel Brittany hum, the feeling vibrating her lips, before Brittany pulled away slightly again, "So does that mean you'll come to next month's family dinner too?"

Santana just giggled and pressed her lips back into Brittany's, kissing her between words, "Mhm. And the month after that, and the month after that.."


	51. President Pierce-Lopez 4

**Would you grace us with another installment of President Pierce? Say, the day they found out Santana was pregnant?**

It was in Brittany's second year of being the President of the United States that she and Santana began talking about babies. They had had many conversations over the six years that they had been married, but nothing was ever set in stone. The two agreed that they wanted to expand their family of two, but with Brittany's quickly rising popularity in politics, Santana was worried that they'd never have the time. There was constant traveling and late nights and early mornings; how could they fit raising a child into all of that? She didn't want to raise their baby alone and neither did Brittany who wanted to be a part of every single thing that dealt with their baby. Santana didn't want to pressure her wife into choosing between a family and her career because Brittany truly loved her work and Santana truly loved Brittany. If she didn't speak up, Brittany would throw away her entire career just to get a chance to create the family her and Santana had always wanted and Santana couldn't have that.

So when Brittany decided to run for President, they decided to hold off on their family. The plan was that they'd create a healthy, stable life for themselves and once they felt that everything was balanced they'd try for a child. They stayed focus and continued to love each other fiercely throughout Brittany's campaign. The saying goes that behind every powerful man is a powerful woman, so winning the election was a walk in the park considering Brittany was the first female President who was openly bisexual and also married to a woman. The other candidates never stood a chance up against a real power couple.

The first year of Brittany's presidency was hard, everyone's first year is hard, but after awhile she got used to the heavy weight of responsibility and things began to balance out. By Brittany's second year, she reopened the discussion about starting a family with Santana. The First Lady was hesitant at first; she knew Brittany's schedule didn't mesh well with raising a child and they were drawing on election season. However, Brittany was certain about the time being right and that she'd always make time for their baby because she did a great job making time for her wife already. She told Santana that she really wanted this and she didn't want to wait anymore, she didn't want to _make _them wait anymore because of her job. She told Santana that she could easily get re-elected and knock up her wife at the same time, piece of cake.

"Well not at the _same exact _time," Brittany said, rethinking her words as she fanned her fingers over her wife's toned stomach, "If I'm going to be putting a bun in this oven I'll have to do that in private."

Santana just smiled with all the love she felt for this woman swelling her heart and leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.

With so many methods and procedures and statistics to take into account, the two had a hard time agreeing on one. Brittany was swept up in making sure which ever they'd decide on didn't mess with Santana's health while Santana worried about success rates. There were endless nights of research and Brittany scouring for the best of the best doctors and nurses to help, but soon enough they settled on one and treatments began.

True to her word, Brittany made sure everything was kept private. There was already enough stress in both of their lives; they didn't need the press getting their hands on the news to make it worse. During that time Brittany felt like Supergirl; attending most conference meetings and making appearances at other political events while helping Santana through the initial side effects of starting the treatments which as of late happened to be nausea.

"You're supposed to be in the limo on your way to-" Santana hunched over the toilet again and heaved. Brittany just pouted and dragged her fingers through Santana's long hair, gathering it in a loose bun so it wouldn't be in the way.

"Mike can go, you need me here." Brittany said softly, rubbing Santana's back as she settled again. She propped her head up on her hand and closed her eyes, looking exhausted and so sick. Brittany hated that look and hated that there wasn't anything she could do about it even more, so she just grabbed some toilet paper and dapped at Santana's sweaty brow, "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up. You'll feel so much better."

Santana just let Brittany pull her up, her body too heavy feeling to move on her own. Briefly, Brittany wondered if it was worth it, if watching Santana be so sick like that was worth having a child but she couldn't think like that. Thankfully, the nausea never lasted too long and by the afternoon Santana was feeling good as new, she even tagged along with Brittany to meet Mike at the CHKD function she was supposed to be at earlier. The couple spent the day hanging out with the patients and seeing all their little smiling faces only reassured Brittany that everything she and Santana would have to go through would be so worth it.

The first treatment was unsuccessful, but Santana was not deterred. They both knew about the success rates and were ready for the news. Brittany still worried that Santana would need a little time before trying again, but she was ready within a couple weeks.

"I'm gonna give you a baby, Britt." Santana told Brittany sternly, "One fail won't stop me."

"_Us_." She corrected her, "You're gonna give us a baby, but there's no rush."

"I know there's not." Santana replied, "But I feel it'll work this time."

"Well you know what they say," Brittany began to smirk, "First is the worst. Second is the best."

"Then second definitely has to work because we both know what third means.." Santana teased, her mood lightened by Brittany's lightheartedness.

"Hey, you know we'd still love'em just the same," Brittany winked, lining up to kiss her wife, "Hairy chest and all."

It had been two weeks after Santana's second treatment when Santana did something she had never done before; sent for Brittany. Sure, on the rare occasion Brittany goes somewhere without telling her wife Santana will have security tell her where she has gone but she has never made someone physically go get her wife and bring her back.

So when the head of security leaned over to tell her that Santana needed her to be home asap, she was telling the members of the cabinet her apologies and jetting out the door. Long legs kept up with the brisk walk of the guards that flanked her that she'd often have to slow her pace considering she had no idea where she was being led. All she knew was that Santana needed her right now, enough to interrupt a meeting which she's told her was fine but Santana had never done it, not until now. That alone made her edgy.

The guards led her to a door she wasn't familiar with; a normal thing when you live in a house with over 400 doors, and looked at it hesitantly before looking back at her men.

"The First Lady is behind that door, she requested that we do not enter. Only you." The leader spoke toneless and stiff.

"Okay, thank you." Brittany nodded and turned to the door, pausing a moment before twisting the handle. She poked her head in first, not entirely sure why her heart was beating so hard, but as she took in the sight of soft green walls and the tiny furniture, she realized there was nothing to be afraid of. She walked in fully, shutting the door behind her as she looked around noticing the oak crib and rocking chair to match, the white dresser and sheer white curtains, "Santana?"

"Hey baby." She smiled, emerging from a door off the side of the room, and quickly closed the distance between them. All the natural light filtering in through the window made Santana even more beautiful than she always was; she seemed to glow with the aid of all the neutral colors in the room, "Sorry I called you away, you weren't too busy were you?"

"Of course not. I'm never too busy for you." Brittany smiled, cupping Santana's cheek and tilting her chin up for a kiss before looking back at the room, "Did you do all this?"

"I might've given a few orders," Santana smiled coyly, "I didn't want to decorate it fully without you, but I know we both like the idea of neutral colors so I had Kurt come in and paint since he's the only one that knows about us wanting a family and I can't be anywhere near the fumes."

"Oh San, it's beautiful." Brittany sighed, eyes roaming before landing on her wife, "I can't wait to decorate with you. I've got so many idea already! We can do a Lion King theme because boys and girls love it and we've already got the whole nature thing working for us. We can get them a little Simba and Nala so they can cuddle and-"

"Woah wait.." Santana laughed, stilling Brittany's excitement, "I haven't shown you the best part."

"There's more?!" Brittany gasped but Santana just continued to pull Brittany towards the room she exited earlier which happened to be a bathroom. Brittany was confused at first, it looked like a regular old bathroom, "Can you point me in the right direction of the best part, babe, because I'm not really.."

"Yeah, it's right here." Santana smirked and held out a pregnancy test.

When blue eyes landed on a pink plus sign, the whole world stopped.

"You're-" Brittany stammered, "There's-"

"I'm pregnant!" Santana cheered and practically jumped into Brittany's arms.

Brittany wavered slightly at the catch but held her tight, "Oh my God, you're pregnant!" At first it wasn't sticking, but the more times Brittany repeated it, the more the thought began to settle. Pressed against her stomach was Santana's and in Santana's was a baby, their baby. A baby they've always wanted, always talked about but never had the time, but now they do and now they're having one. Teary eyed, Brittany sank to her knees and pushed up Santana's blouse.

"What are you doing, B?" Santana smiled but she already knew the answer.

There wasn't a sign of them yet, it was way too early for visual signs, but that didn't stop Brittany from pressing her hands against Santana's stomach and kissing all over her skin. Her lips were soft and so were the kisses she left, Santana just held the back of Brittany's head and watched the scene play out, growing teary too.

"We can't wait to meet you, little one." Brittany mumbled against Santana's stomach, "We've been waiting so long, but we're so excited and we already love you a lot. Don't we, San?"

"Of course, Britt." Santana replied and overlapped Brittany's hand with her free one as she looked to her stomach, "Your moms love you so, so much."


	52. Straight Santana pt 2

**Brittany teaching Santana motorcycle parts while Puck's away talking with someone? And Santana just goes along even though she already knows some/most of what Britt's saying, because any reason to talk to Brittany is good enough. Some shameless flirting from Brittany and confused, flustered Santana?**

So maybe Santana wasn't as sure of herself as she thought she was. Before, she never found the opposite sex attractive in the same way she found guys. Sure she envied some girls' outfit choice or makeup but she's never thought past that, she's never wanted to touch their skin to see how soft it was or wanted to feel their lips against hers. She's never had such a strong desire to be close to someone, anyone, let alone another female, but here she is staring at professional motocross rider Brittany S. Pierce like the blonde's a juicy steak and she hasn't eaten in days.

After Brittany won the East vs West championship, a lot of things changed. In order for her to move on to the international round, her management team wanted her to have a back up rider just in case anything happened to her. Brittany hated the idea of having a second, but ended up teaming with Noah considering he was the best of the East. She knew he wasn't nearly as good as she was, beating him was a breeze, but it wasn't like she'd need to use him anyway. She wasn't getting hurt any time soon and she was definitely not getting herself into any trouble before the big race. Afterwards, maybe.

That's how Santana found herself in Paris, rooming right across from the blonde and tagging along with Noah and Brittany everywhere they went which were mostly motocross related events that Santana barely understood but Noah brought her because she was hot and it made him look good, and Santana allowed it because she could stare a little more at Brittany. The blonde would often catch her looking, but made no attempt to say something, just continued to feed Santana's curiosity.

_Anything boys can do, I can do better._

The words repeated over and over again in Santana's head but never made any more sense. What was it that Brittany could do better other than race? Was the comment directed to her? It had to be because she was looking at her when she said it. Was she talking about something other than racing? She did say _anything_ so maybe she wasn't talking about just racing?

"Hey."

Santana blinked at the word and looked up from her untouched bagel and fresh fruit to see Brittany standing before her. She was wearing one of her team's baseball tee's with the sleeves bunched at her elbows and her hair was worn down, long over her shoulders and back, and her blue jeans tight around toned legs. Santana accidentally got caught up in staring again and shook her head, heat flushing her cheeks as she tried to play it off, "Hi, what's up?"

"Just looking for Puckerman," She replied and took the seat in front of Santana without even asking if she could join. Not that Santana would've said she couldn't, "I think I finally figured out what we can do to tweak his clunker of a bike. We just need to find a place that sells American parts and I'll have that thing running as good as mine."

"You work on the bikes yourself?" Santana asked sounding surprised but also impressed.

Brittany just smirked and shrugged her shoulders coolly, "I'm a hands-on kind of girl."

Santana swallowed thickly, eyes glancing to pink lips as she briefly wondered what the extent of hands-on was before realizing what the hell she was thinking and got herself together, "He was in the shower before I came down here so he should be out any minute now."

"Oh okay, cool. I'll just hang out around here then, I've got a couple things to check out anyway." She replied, eyes cutting to the lobby where a pretty brunette smiled coyly behind the desk she was manning. Santana saw and wondered what the fiery feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach meant, but Brittany was looking back at her with those beautiful blue eyes and suddenly that fire was gone, "Will you come with us when we head out?"

"Uh, probably." Santana answered just as Brittany stood up again. The woman nodded with a bright smile on her face then gestured to Santana's cup of fruit.

"You should eat," She said but it wasn't in the tone that her mother used on her when she was younger and pushed her broccoli around her plate, "You know what they say about pineapple.."

Santana was confused and even more so as Brittany's smile slowly formed into a sly grin. She wanted to ask because she really didn't know what anyone said about pineapple, but the blonde was already on her way towards the lobby.

Ten minutes later, Noah joined her for breakfast and Santana asked her question about pineapples but Noah just laughed and said Pierce was just joking with her and she shouldn't worry about it. It wasn't until she googled the meaning before meeting up with Brittany again that her whole face flushed and her curiosity for the girl grew even more.

After Brittany and Noah found whatever part they were looking for, they ended up at a garage where they kept their bikes and equipment. Noah offered to take Santana back to the hotel, but Santana declined so she could watch Brittany work, not that she told Noah that was the real reason. Santana didn't grow up around many girls who weren't afraid to get their hands dirty and she definitely didn't know any female mechanics. Santana watched intently, fascinated by the flexing of her forearms when she'd move the wrench and sweat that gathered at her hairline which she'd wipe away with the back of her greasy hand leaving a grey blotch along her forehead.

She was the cutest grease monkey Santana's ever seen, even better looking that Noah and he'd often take his shirt off when he worked and he wasn't exactly scrawny under his clothes. Santana thanked the heavens Brittany hadn't taken her top off to work, who knows what kind of injuries she would've sustained at the sight.

"Hey babe," Noah called as he walked over to Santana, regaining her attention, "I've got to go exchange this part. You want to come or are you good staying here?"

"I'll stay." Santana answered swiftly, accidentally jumping at the opportunity to be alone with Brittany. To her surprise, Brittany peeked up from working on the bike at Santana's answer.

"Okay, do you want me to bring you anything? A drink? A magazine? Some snacks?"

"No, I'm okay." Santana said, eyes momentarily caught by Brittany's. It wasn't until Noah leaned in for a quick peck on the lips that those blue eyes vanished. Santana practically cringed at the kiss; suddenly his lips weren't as soft as they used to be.

"I'll be back then." He said as he pulled away but Santana just nodded and went back to searching for blue eyes only to find the top of Brittany's head as she went back to work.

At first it sounded like Brittany's clinking and clanking was louder than before, more aggressive, but Santana just thought she was imagining it. She sat a good distance away from the mechanic, watching from afar, before curiosity overtook her again.

"How's it coming?" Santana asked quietly, confused by the sudden nerves. Brittany only shrugged and continued to mess with the hardware.

"It's coming." She answered in a tired sigh, never bothering to look up, "There's a lot more work to do than I thought, but it's cool. Nothing a little fingering around can't fix."

Santana stifled a surprised gasp after realizing the fingering Brittany was talking about wasn't the kind Santana was thinking. Then again, judging by Brittany's cheeky grin who knows what Brittany intended.

"Oh, th-that's good." Santana struggled to reply, not sure how to further the conversation about parts and repairs when she nothing about either. Thankfully Brittany was better at the whole small talk thing and pulled away from her work to look up at Santana.

Santana watched thin lips move but she was too drawn to bright blue eyes and grease-smudged cheeks to hear anything clearly. It was impossible to look so adorable in Brittany's casual clothes, but Santana had never been so attracted. That wouldn't be the case with Noah; in fact, if he even tried to kiss her looking the way Brittany did, he'd get an open handed smack to the face. But Brittany, Santana probably wouldn't mind. Brown eyes traced down the long bridge of Brittany's nose, counting freckles, until she landed on the girl's mouth. She never used to think girls' mouths could be cute, but Brittany's was the cutest. She watched her lips part and caught glimpses of pearly white teeth and nodded; Brittany definitely had a cute mouth.

"Beauty and brains, huh?" Suddenly Brittany's words were clear, "I thought so. Wanna help me out?" Santana was a little confused about what exactly she was helping Brittany with but then the blonde was sliding off her stool and offering it to her.

Santana took a seat, keeping her knees tucked close to her so she wouldn't accidentally knock the bike over, and looked to Brittany, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, your boyfriend's timing gear is shot which is probably why he could never keep up with me. I'm thinking we could maybe adjust the-"

Santana attempted to follow along with Brittany's plan, but after_ combustion chamber_ she kind of tuned out; motorcycle engine repair wasn't exactly her forte. She liked how knowledgeable Brittany was; surprisingly it was kind of a turn on to hear her speak so easily about rerouting the oil feed or something. Brittany could probably give her the diagnostics of a tractor, whatever diagnostics mean, and Santana would still get all hot and bothered.

"You got all that?" Brittany asked and for a moment Santana froze. She didn't get anything but aroused!

"I-uhh.." Santana stammered eyes darting from Brittany's playful glare to the gutted engine then back at Brittany who was growing more and more amused as Santana stumbled for an answer, "You..you probably need to run that by me one more time."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Brittany smirked, eyes narrowing though she grinned madly.

"Not a clue." Santana sighed, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Brittany chuckled and took the wrench back to the bike, "Nothing I've talked about in the last ten minutes was real."

"Brittany!" Santana gasped as her cheeks grew hot, "I can't believe you."

"Hey, you were the one with your head in the clouds." She giggled, "Anyone would've known something was up if they were actually listening, there's no such thing as a unicorn calibrator."

"Hey, I'm a lawyer not a mechanic. Your lingo is different from mine." Santana replied, feeling a little more comfortable in the woman's presence and smiling at her infection grin as Brittany turned to look at her again.

"That's true." Brittany chuckled, "I probably wouldn't be too focused either if the roles were reversed and I had to watch you do your lawyer thing."

Santana's smile softened as she tilted her head and continued to stare at Brittany, "What do you mean?"

Her gaze was steady, eyes still squinted and grin still playful, "You know what I mean." Santana just shook her head making Brittany glance back at the bike then to Santana, "You're beautiful as it is, but then seeing you dressed up in your tight pencil skirt and high heels, I assume that's what you'd wear, and arguing in court to get your way?" Brittany licked her lips as her eyes dropped to Santana's lips, "I'd be a goner."

Santana blushed at the compliments but managed to keep her cool under Brittany's heated stare, "I'm the best of the best, might as well look hot while doing it."

Brittany just smirked, her eyes still focused on Santana's mouth, as their shoulders began to touch, "I'm sure you do a very fine job of doing just that."

Santana bit her lip as her body began to turn in towards Brittany, their fingers inching across the pavement searching for the other's. Santana didn't know what she was doing anymore, it was like Brittany had her hypnotized. They were moving on instinct and she knew what these movements were leading to, she'd kissed loads of boys in her lifetime, but Brittany was no boy and that made Santana nervous. They were mere inches apart when Brittany's fingers finally made their way on top of Santana's hand. The simplest touch set fire to Santana's skin and shot tingles up her arm, but she never wanted it to stop. She had never felt anything like that with Noah or any other guy she had been with before, so maybe it was a girl thing? Or maybe it was just a Brittany thing. She continued to lean in regardless.

"What are you doing?" Brittany mumbled and at the sound of her voice, Santana opened her eyes not realizing when she closed them in the first place. They were close, so close that she could feel Brittany's breath on her lips and count her eyelashes.

"I-I don't know." Santana stammered, but made no effort to move away.

"You were about to kiss me." Brittany said, the corner of her mouth quirking as if she were about to laugh.

Santana's lips parted for an argument, but for once in her life she had nothing.

"You have a boyfriend and you were about to kiss me." Brittany repeated with her eyes dazzling with amusement, "I'm not too good at the whole hetero thing, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that."

"Y-yeah, sorry. I..I don't know what came over me." Santana replied and put a safe distance between them, shaking her head in shame. Brittany had just rejected her kiss. Santana Lopez has never been rejected in her life.

"It's alright," Brittany shrugged and leaned back in to the engine with her wrench in hand, "I'm pretty irresistible so it happens."

Her tone was so even and nonchalant that if it wasn't for her winking back at her Santana probably would've thought Brittany wasn't as interested as she thought. Either way, Santana's jaw dropped from utter disbelief; this woman was too freaking smooth for her own good!

"Hey babe, I'm back!" Noah called as he waltzed through the door. Despite his cheery tone, Santana wasn't really excited to see him. She waved back anyway as he walked to the work bench and emptied the contents of the bag he was carrying on the table.

"But for what it's worth," Brittany whispered, keeping her eyes focused on tinkering, "I'm sure you are an awesome kisser, with lips like yours, you've got to be."


End file.
